Full Monty en Dragon Ball
by Bruja
Summary: 2 grupos. Los voluntarios y los involuntarios, cada uno de ellos tiene una misión hacer enloquecer a sus respectivas parejas¿Quiénes lo conseguirán?.CAPÍTULO FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Monty Dragon Ball_

_Autora Luisi_

_**Capítulo 1 - Reuniendo personal**_

Volaba a una gran velocidad y de vez en cuando miraba hacía atrás para verificar que no lo seguían, estaba temoroso y no deseaba estar cerca de esa gentuza donde pudieran lavarle el cerebro de mala manera. Volvió la vista hacía delante para encontrarse con una cuerda, haciéndole que se parara en seco y axpirando con fuerza, volvió a retomer el vuelo, pero algo lo agarro por detrás, haciendole caer al suelo de varios metros de altura.

El choque fue brutal, pero se levanto con alguna que otra herida y se fijo que a su alrededor, estaba rodeado...

-¡NO!...-gritó con fuerza...-¡olvidarlo!...

Se miraron a los ojos y se lanzaron a él en plan samdiches. El polvo se amontono y salían puñetazos y patadas por todos lados, alguna que otra palabra y ataques. El perseguido salío volando de la nube de polvo hasta estrellarse nuevamente contra el suelo y los demás lo volvieron a rodear..

-¡Sois 2 contra 1!...-se quejo para escupir...-¡es una pelea injusta!...

-Pues antes no te importaba mucho...-se sentó delante de él...-como has cambiado...

Tiró el sombrero al suelo y se estiro, se sacudió el polvo...

-¡Gokuh te odio!...-se expresó el hombre...

-Lo se Piccolo...-sonrió ampliamente...-¿y bien Krilin ya tenemos a otro?...

-¡Pues si!...-se expresó el humano al sentarse en el suelo...-somos 3...

El namekiano refunfuño, no era justo que lo cojieran para jugar a eso...él un guerrero, el más fuerte de su raza jugando a eso...

-Vamos a ver...-se masajeo la sien el namekiano...-yo no quiero participar a esa prueba, soy un namekiano y no un tío enseñando mis atributos...

-Pero estás fuerte y a las mujeres les gusta mucho eso...-comento Gokuh...-además solo lo haremos con ellas delante...

-Aunque...-observo a los dos hombres...-vosotros estais mayor adaptados que yo...¿y si C-18 me deja por alguno de vosotros?...-pregunto con terror...-¡NOOOOO!...-meneaba la cabeza en negación con lagrimillas...

-Tranquilo..-dijo Piccolo al ponerle una mano en el hombro...-no se me ha pasado por la cabeza quitarte a tu mujercita...no es mi tipo...

-¿Que no es tu tipo?...-preguntó enfurecido...-¿Que tiene C-18 de malo?...¿eh?¡responde!cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso que ella les hiciera caso...¿que tiene mi mujercita?...

Los ojos del namekiano relampagueron...

-¡DIOS KRILIN NO ME GUSTA TU MUJER, YO NO SÉ QUE ES ESO DEL AMOR!...

-Tiene razón...-concluyo Gokuh...-esos sentimientos no los posee...-se rasgó la cabeza...-es como Vegeta que al principio decía que no tenía sentimientos y mira por donde, los tiene...

Todos suspiraron y comenzaron a levitar...

-¿Entonces participas no?...-preguntó Gokuh...

-¿Y que me pasaría si no lo hiciera?...¿me matais? no sé que es mejor...

-¡Dejariamos de hablarte!...-comunicó Krilin...

-Lo siento pequeñajos pero no pienso participar...-se elevó antes...-no juego a eso...-estaba por empezar a salir disparado, cuando unos brazos lo detubieron, se giro para ver como Gokuh lo sujetaba fuertemente, y con la cuerda le ataba a él...-¿Pero que haces idiota?

-Evitar que te vayas, hasta que no aceptes, no te dejaré ir...seremos como uña y carne...

Eso era cruel, estar todo el santo día con ese hombre era un castigo contra su persona, prefería estar con el príncipe por que, por lo menos había conversaciones irónicas, que estar las 24 horas del día con un tío que tenía la mentalidad de un crio. Pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente, asi que se cruzo de brazos y dejó que lo llevaran en plan saco de patatas...

-Muy bien...¿quién es el siguiente?...-preguntó Gokuh con su saco de patatas,,,

-Yamsha...-respondió Krilim...-oye Gokuh¿que haremos para convencer a Vegeta?no es por nada, pero este hombre nos matará y nos esparcerá por todo el Universo cuando le digamos esto...

-Ya se me ocurrirá como convencerlo...

-Lo dudo...-murmuró Piccolo con morros y los brazos cruzados...

Un escalofrio recorrió la parte inferior de su espalda, observó por la ventana de la cocina, al momento de beberse un trago de se refresco, había sentido algo raro, el aire estaba distinto que al de todos los días...su mente fue devuelta a la realidad, cuando unas manos le taparon los ojos y le besaban la nunca..

-Muy buenos días mi príncipe...

-Buenos días mi loca...-respondió con una sonrisa...

La mujer se enfadó y colocó sus manos en la cadera en son de reproche...ella le decía un píropo y él le soltaba un insulto. Se movió para irse de ahí, cuando esos mismos brazos la aprisionaron y la hicieron estrellar suavemente contra la pared, recibiendo un cúmulo de besos...

-No te enfades mujer que estás muy fea...-siguió besandola...

-Te quiero príncipe de los saiyans...-le respondió a todos los besos posibles..

Comenzaron a acariciarse, besarse...susurrando palabras al oido...tantas emociones y sensaciones, tantos deseos y pasiones que...

-Buenos días papas...-soltó Trunks al entrar en la cocina, despertándolos del bello sueño en que estaban metidos...

El príncipe gruñó y se sentó en la silla, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, con la expresión de estar enfadado y Bulma, simplemente sonrió y se enfrascó en preparar el desayuno para su familia.

Mientras tanto, los 3 individuos aterrizaron enfrente de una puerta, disminuyendo su "ki" para no ser interceptados, dos de ellos se miraron mientras que el tercero estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. No quería estar ahí, prefería divertirse en otra cosa.

-¿Y bien cuando entramos?...-preguntó Gokuh

-Cuando toques al timbre...-soltó Piccolo con ironía.

Krilin se acercó y toco levemente la puerta, pero no salía nadie y tampoco se escuchaba alguna voz...

-Creo que no hay nadie...-susurro Krilin...

-Por supuesto que está ese condenado...-dijo Piccolo..-simplemente no quiere abrir...¿además no notaís su energía?

Volvieron a mirarse y Gokuh azotó levemente la puerta, consiguiendo que se partira en dos trozos. Entraron sin problemas y ante ellos se presentó Yamsha que estaba tapado con una toalla.

-¡¡¿PERO POR QUE ME HABEIS ROTO LA PUERTA?!!...-grito sulfurado...

-Ha sido sin querer...-comentó Gokuh...

El namekiano meneó la cabeza con negación.

-¡¿No ves que es burro?!...-se quejo el namekiano...-en su vocabulario no hay suavidad...es un patoso integral...

-¡¿Piccolo que haces ahí?!...-preguntó sorprendido...-¿que te han echo?

-Bueno, no ha echo nada...más bien, diriamos que no ha colaborado y tiene que hacerlo...-le explicó Krilin...

-¿Como?...-volvió a insistir...

Pero unos ruidos les alertaron para alzar los ojos y ver a una rubia con una sábana cubierta y esperando que su amante llegará a la cama.

Todos soltaron un "Oh" inclusive el namekiano, para conseguir que la chica se enrojeciera más. Yamsha también tenía los colores subidos.

-¡UMMM¿tienes una mujer?!...-preguntó Gokuh enrojecido...-desnuda en tu cama...¡a ver si se va a resfriar!

-¡Por supuesto!...-exclamó Yamsha...-¡soy un hombre soltero y puedo estar con quién quiera!

-Me temo que no se refería a eso...-susurro Piccolo mirando fijamente a la chica...-se refiere que la chica te está esperando..

-Cariño..¿son amigos tuyos?...-le preguntó seductoramente, haciendo que el joven se girara y asintieran...-¿es una propuesta para hacer un QUINTETO?...

-¡¿COMO?!...-gritaron todos...

-¿Quinteto?¿que es eso Yamsha?...-le preguntó Gokuh en el oido

Yamsha pasó de responder al saiyan y se fue a hablar con su amiguita, mientras Gokuh se quedaba en ascuas y esperaba la contestación, Krilin estaba divagando e intentando no pensar en pensamientos óscenos y Piccolo se puso a meditar, jamás le habían propuesto semejante chorrada y eso era malo, él un ser alejado del amor de pareja no podía ser propuesto para eso...

La chica salió de la habitación para irse al baño, regresando el guerrero a sus amigos...

-Bueno dejemosno de tonterías¿a que habeis venido?¿hay amenazas?..-se apoyo en la pared...-¿que es lo que ocurre? y debe ser algo serio para que traigais a Piccolo de esa manera...¡contar!

-Bueno...-comenzó a hablar Krilin...-no hay amenazas, ni nada por estilo...simplemente estamos reclutando un ejército de hombres para hacer...-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y el rubor podía con él..-¡me da vergüenza!...-movía la cabeza de un lado hacía otro.

Los ojos de Yamsha se clavaron en los del saiyan, pero se fijo que aún le estaba dando vuelta al significado del "Quinteto", así que los clavo en Piccolo, pero esté le giro la cara...asi que meneando a su amigo...

-¡Dime Krilin!¿Que ocurre?...

-Vamos a hacer un Striptease para las chicas...

-¿Que?¿como?...-se fue alejando de ellos a paso de tortugas, sus manos temblaban y clavo sus miradas en los otros dos amigos. Gokuh asintía y el namekiano se negaba...

Se observó en el espejo y un brillo le inundó por completo...

-¡TRATO ECHO!..-grito apuntando el dedo al cielo...-¡CONTAR CON EL MEJOR BAILARÍN DE LA HISTORIA!

-Dios que caos...-murmuró Piccolo.

Mientras tanto en la Capsule Corp...el saiyan se sujeto el pecho, algo andaba mal, se sentía extraño y estaba seguro que hoy no sería un día de tranquilidad...

Continuará...

_espero que os esté gustando la historia. Cualquier cosa, ya sabeis no dudeis en escribir. saludos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Full Monty de Dragon Ball**_

Capítulo 2 - Siguen los reclutamientos

La chica salió del baño para encontrarse el lugar vacio, sin ningun alma. Se vió sola y abandonada, ese hombre que conoció anoche la había abandonado sin decirle nada y se había ido con esos amigotes. Con rabia, comenzó a destrozar la casa, a romper todo lo que veía frágil.

Ajeno a la reconstrucción que estaba sufriendo el piso de Yamsha, esté estaba feliz, les explicaba como hacer un striptease como Kami mandaba, ya que tenía mucha experiencia en estos temas, en antaño lo hizo también con Bulma.

-Si consiguimos convencer a Vegeta, ese trozo saltátelo...-comentó Krilin...-no creo que le haga gracia...

-¿Convencer al todopoderoso príncipe de los saiyans?...-repitio el guerrero...-es MUY dificil y por no decir arriesgado.

-Se nos ocurrirá algo...-comento Gokuh...

Yamsha no las tenía todas consigo. Pero no dijo nada, estaba seguro que ese saiyan no haría eso, no dañaría su ORGULLO por algo tan ridiculo...

-¿Y tu participas Piccolo?...¡es increible! teniendo en cuenta, que eres parecido al pelo pincho enano...

-Yo no participo, me ha raptado que no es lo mismo...-comentó Piccolo...-además se me están durmiendo todos los músculos de mi cuerpo...

-Krilin¿quién es el siguiente?...-preguntó Gokuh...

-Tu hijo mayor...

Y así, alzando el vuelo...salieron con un nuevo rumbo. Secuestrar al hijo mayor del guerrero más poderoso de toda la galaxía. Bulma había llegado a la montaña Paoz con su hijo. Y allí esperaba ver a todas las mujeres del grupo...vamos a 4 gatas, por que no daban para más. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Goten.

-Hola..-comentó con sueño...

-Hola Goten..¿se te han quedado pegadas las sábanas?...-preguntó Bulma...

-No, mi madre no les ha echado pegamento...-le respondio.

La mujer entró dejando a su hijo con su amigo. Al llegar al salón vió a sus 3 amigas...

-Buenos días...-dijieron a la vez.

-¿Por que has tardado tanto?..-preguntó C-18...

-Había alguien que no me dejaba salir...-comentó con humor.

Milk trajo los cafés y se sentaron, al momento...

-¿Estais seguras que hay que hacer eso?...-preguntó Videl...-yo sé que soy la novata del grupo, pero...

-Hay que hacerlo...-alzo la voz Milk...

-¿Por que?..-preguntó C-18...-quiero una explicación...

-¿No quieres sentirte deseada por tu marido?¿que te vea y no pueda tocarte hasta que tú quieras?...-le preguntó Bulma.

-Eso ya lo consigo...-dijo C-18 con una sonrisa...-en la cama mando yo, soy la que lleva los pantalones..

Todas le aplaudieron. Era la reina.

-Yo en mi caso soy la que tiene que ir detrás...-dijo Milk...-por que nunca toma la inicativa...

-Pues nosotros somos tan ardientes que solo con mirarnos nos tiramos a la yugular del otro...-dijo felizmente Bulma.

-Ni que fueraís conejos...-susurro C-18 con humor.

Todas rieron, pero las mayores, se pararon para fijarse en la más jovencita...ella no había dicho nada, se había quedado callada...

-A mi me da mucho corte...-se puso roja...-además está la madre delante...

-Es lo que tiene las suegras...-comento Bulma.

-¿Entonces hacemos eso?...-propuso Milk con una malvada sonrisa...-Hacemos un baile erótico...

Se miraron, sonrieron y alzaron la mano. Ellas iban a excitar a sus parejas de tal forma que harían que babearán por ellas.

Mientras tanto afuera, Trunks y Goten estaban mirando por la ventana sin entender nada. Sus madres hablaban fuertemente y no entendían a que se debía eso.

-¡¿Que crees que estén tramando?!...

-No tengo ni idea..-comento Goten...-están muy raras...

-Habrá que espiarles y asegurarnos que no se les va mucho la peonza...-miro fijamente a su amigo...-la seguridad de las mujeres caen sobre nuestro hombros...

-Ya, pero C-18 se puede defender sola, Videl que la defienda mi hermano...-le dijo...-a tu madre y la mía la protegeremos nosotros.

La puerta de la sala de gravedad se abrió, mostrando a un saiyan bastante sudado, hacía mucha calor y no aguantaba más la estancia en ese sitio cerrado. Miro el reloj y resoplo, ahora seria capaz de aprovechar este tiempo para hacer otro ejercicio más saludable, pero su mujer se ha ido con las amigas.

-¡¿Y ahora que hago?!...-bebió un trago de agua...-¡no me gusta la t.v.!...-se fue a la parte de arriba...-me iré a duchar y luego ya veremos.

El cuarteto aterrizó en una explanada y tumbándose en el suelo, alzaron sus cabezas para fijarse en Gohan, que estaba en una hamaca estudiando para la selectividad...todos se miraron y sonrieron malignamente, salvo el namekiano...

-¡Vamos hacía allí!...-levantó la mano Yamsha...

-¡Siiiii!...-afirmó Gokuh...

-¡Un momento!...-los detubo Krilin...-¿Que hacemos con Pìccolo?...-todos observaron a dicho personaje...-ya está bien de que hagas de tortuga Gokuh, es hora de que te dejemos un poco libre de esa carga grotesca...-los ojos del namekino no estaban a favor del chiquitín.

-¡¿Y que planeas hacer?!..-preguntó Yamsha...-ni tu ni yo podemos contra Piccolo, y si dejamos a Gokuh con él, nosotros no podemos con Gohan, en ambos casos salimos perdiendo...

-Se me ha ocurrido una fantástica idea...-sonrió malignamente, ante la extrañeza de los demás.

El hijo mayor de Gohan, estaba bastante concrentado, y a la vez un poco furioso...su novia podía haberse quedado con él y por lo menos el estudio no le hubiera parecido tan aburrido,...¡pero no! ella de juerga con las mujeres y él, aquí llenándose el cerebro de materia. Se apoyó más en la silla y la inclinó, coloco su lápiz encima de su labio superior y observó el cielo, como deseaba ir a dar una vuelta con Videl, despejarse de todos estos libros...le estaban volviendo un amargado.

-¡Que aburrimiento!...-exclamó.

Pronto unas manos lo agarraron del cuello y lo estrellaron contra el suelo, al levantarse se fijo que estaba rodeado de su padre, del chiquitín y del ex- de la mujer del príncipe de los saiyans. Los miró extrañados, y sus perseguidos sonreían malignamente...

-¡¿Os han poseido?¿que os ocurre?!...-se puso de pie para sacudirse el polvo...-¡haber si la próxima vez teneis más cuidado!..-se fue a sentar a su silla, pero Yamsha la apartó bruscamente, haciendola añicos...-¿pero que haces?..-le preguntó más enfurecido...-¿que rayos os ha picado?...

Pero no pudo hacer nada, todos se tiraron en plan sandwich y comenzaron a atarlo, Gokuh incrementaba su fuerza en la cuerda para que se hiciera imposible romperla, y con un trozo de papel, enrrollado en una bola, se la metieron a Gohan por la boca.

-Antes de que empieces a hablar, no estamos poseidos ni nada por el estilo...-explico Krilin...-simplemente te hemos reclutado contra tu voluntad para hacer un striptease a las mujeres...

-¡¿EH?!...-sus ojos eran enormes y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando...

-Por tu reacción te ha parecido una idea descabellada...-comentó Yamsha y vio su afirmación...-pero no tienes otra opción, si no quieres acabar como Piccolo.

-¿Piccolo?...

-¡Ah! es verdad hijo tu no le has visto...

Lo llevaron ante el namekiano que estaba durmiendo y atado con los trozos de cuerda. Le había pegado una fuerte colleja en la nuca y lo habían dormido, asi estaban bastante convencidos de que no se escaparía de su alrededor. Gohan se paralizó al ver a su amigo, salió corriendo y colocó su oreja en su pecho...

-¡Por supuesto que está vivo¿por que nos has tomado?!..-preguntó Krilin un tanto ofendido...

Gohan escupio el papel y...

-Por unos enfermos mentales...¡no voy a participar! tengo un examen bastante importante y no tengo tiempo de jugar con vosotros...

-Pues te necestiamos, contra más gente...más fácil será vencer a Vegeta...-dijo Gokuh

-¿Vegeta?..

-Es cierto, también lo necesitamos, bueno ellos, yo no...-dijo Yamsha que desató a Gohan..-ya sabes que es muy terco y tenemos que vencer al Orgullo en persona y así podremos ensayar el truco del Sriptease..

-¡¿Por favor hijo?!...-súplico su padre...

Gohan los observó detenidamente y removía las ocurrencías de todos...tal vez...

La puerta del baño se abrió y de allí salió el príncipe de los saiyans con unos short. Se secaba el cabello cuando fue rodeado por personas con las cabezasa tapadas por capuchas...

-¡Es hora!..-dijo el A

-¡De derrotarte!...-dijo el B

-¡Y Obligarte!..-dijo el C

-¡A jugar!...-dijo el D...

Finalizaron todos al señalarle con el dedo. En Plan Gran Saiyaman. Los ojos del príncipe estaba como dos pelotas de baloncesto.

Las mujeres se fueron en la nave de Bulma y así irse a un centro especial que te enseñaban a contonearse sexymente...Los niños iban detrás observandolo todo, siguiendo los pasos de ellas...

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!...-preguntó y exigió el príncipe al verlos en posición de combate...-¡menudos payasos!...

Continuará...

_hasta aquí y en el próximo ya veremos quienes son esos misteriosos al príncipe de los saiyans?con que artimañas?..._

_Cualquier cosa, no dudeis en escribir. Saludos._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

Autora Luisi

Capítulo 3 - Jugando al escondite

La mente del príncipe ya estaba realizando las posibles muertes que les daría a estos intrusos. No tenía pensado mancharse de sangre, pero si alguien había venido a buscar la muerte bajo sus garras..¡lo haría!, a nadie hay que privarle de su deseo de morir. Flexionó sus piernas y en posición de combate, observó a cada uno de ellos...

El personaje D observó a sus amigos que copian la posición del príncipe...

-¡Ey!...-alzó la voz, atrayendo la atención del saiyan...-¡que somos nosotros Vegeta¿no te habías dado cuenta?!...

El personaje de la capucha negra se la quitó, ocasionando un murmullo de "Aguafiestas" por parte de sus compañeros y un "hmp" por parte del saiyan..

-Ya sabía que eraís vosotros payasos...-le respondió el príncipe...

-¡Que listo eres!..-aplaudio Gokuh...-entoncés nos quitamos las capuchas...-les hizo la señal a los demás, demostrando sus misteriosos rostros, y sin que el príncipe bajase la guardia...-oye Vegeta, ya puedes tranquilizarte...

-Más quisieras tú..-le dijo...-pero no me fio de vosotros...para empezar¿que haceis aquí?...

Todos se observaron y tragaron saliva, este iba a ser un hueso rudo de roer, pero estaban convencidos, bueno un 1 de que lo iban a convencer, las esperanzas no había que perderlas...por muy dificiles que suenen.

-Hemos venido a hacerte una visita...-respondió Krilin, obteniendo la mirada nada convencida del príncipe...-ya que estamos en época de paz...¿que tal si vamos a tomar un helado?.

-No...

-Y así hablamos de todo...-comento Yamsha, que esta vez la mirada del saiyan era para fulminarlo...-¿que es de tu vida?

El silencio inundo toda la habitación, no iban por buen camino, teniendo en cuenta que el príncipe no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil pero..¿quién iba a pensar que el príncipe lo haría? que poco lo conocían. Carraspeo el hijo mayor de Gokuh.

-Supongo que te preguntarás que hacemos en tu casa y concretamente en tu habitación...-dijo suavemente, obteniendo está vez la atención del saiyan completamente para él...-bueno, es que deseamos hablar contigo, de algo importante y que es de vital importancia..

-¿Y?...-cruzo los brazos y los miro fijamente...

-Queremos que participes en un juego...-dijo Gokuh, sus amigos gruñeron y el príncipe comenzó a enrabiarse...-¡NO!perdón...no es un juego jajaja es que ahora estaba pensando en un juego para estar con Goten...-carraspeó..-es una misión importante...

El príncipe estaba cada vez menos convencido de las buenas intenciones de este grupo tan estrafalario, no quería nada de ellos, no quería que formarán parte de su entorno, pero eso era algo que no podía ser, su mujer era la amiga del idiota.

-¡Vamos a ver!...-rugió con fuerza...-si no me decíis que quiereis, os empezaré a echar a patatas de mi casa, no quiero que esteís a mi lado que entre todos me enfermais...

Todos se ofendieron con eso, no eran la peste. Con una señal de Gokuh se abalanzarón contra él. Nuestro príncipe vio eso venir y estaba preparado, comenzó la pelea, el cuarto estaba patas arriba, el primero en ser despedido del juego fue Yamsha que transpasó la pared y fue directo al suelo, seguido de muy de cerca de Krilin. Gokuh y Gohan podían hacerles frente al príncipe...y salieron de la habitación por un agujero en el techo. Mientras ellos peleaban, los dos humanos se intentaron levantar, para volver a estrellarse contra el. Alzaron levemente el rostro para ver como el namekiano los estaba pisoteando...

-¡¡PICCOLO!!...-gritaron...

-¡¡MÁLDITO SERES INFERIORES!!...-presionaba más el pie...-¡¡¡DEJARME ABANDONADO EN EL SUELO Y ATADO A UN MÁLDITO ÁRBOL COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO!!...-hizo una pequeña bola de energía para estrellarla contra ellos...-¡¡¿COMO OS ATREVEIS?!!...-las venas de la frente del namekiano estaban demasiado expuesta al mundo exterior..

-¡Auch!..-se quejaron...-estabas dormido...

-¡¡ME HABEIS DORMIDO VOSOTROS...OH, ESPERAD ME HABEIS PEGADO UNA COLLEJA!!

Nuevamente hizo una bola de energía para estrellarla contra ellos y así consecutivamente. Pero arriba en el aire las cosas eran distintas, en un momento el cuerpo de Gohan salió disparado hasta estrellarse con los que estaban en el suelo. Haciendo una enorme bola de humo.

-¡Máldito Kakarotto!..-le lanzó un puñetazo...-no pienso ceder a eso, sea lo que sea...no voy a participar...

-¡¿Por que no?!...-lo esquivó...-es un simple baile de ligoteo con las chicas delante...

Se quedo paralizado el príncipe...

-Simplemente tienes que bailar delante de ellas, pero no estarás solo, estamos todos...-explicaba Gokuh...-tendrás que ponerte un tanga si quieres, puede ser de leopardo, aunque creo que Yamsha ya se lo ha pedido...-la rabia estaba consumiendo al príncipe, unos rayos rojos estaban circulando por su alrededor y Gokuh seguía contandole la historia...los demás se quedaron petrificados al ver el estado del príncipe...-debes bailar sexymente, además tienes un cuerpo muy bien dotado y seguro que les gustas y encima, te pueden dejar billetes colocados en el tanga...¿que te parece?...-finalizó.

Un grito ensorcedor se escuchó y lo único que vio Gokuh antes de salir disparado, fue el puñetazo de Vegeta. La ira le estaba consumiendo, y no podía parar. ¿Como se le ocurría contarle eso? a él, el príncipe de los saiyans, un guerrero de clase alta, escuchando la bobadas de uno de clase baja...¿pero como se atrevía? él JAMÁS participaría en algo como eso, su Orgullo y Honor estaban ante todo.

Gokuh se estrelló contra el suelo y se incorporó con la ayuda de los demás...

-¡Jolines Vegeta que burro eres!..-se quejo el saiyan...-pues que sepas que a Bulma le gusta mucho eso y si no, díselo a Yamsha que bailó en una ocasión para ella...¿verdad?...

-¡¡TÚ ESTÁS TONTO O QUE, NO QUIERO QUE ME MATE!!...-le grito Yamsha con lágrimas y retorciéndole el cuello al saiyan...-¡¡¡QUE TE MATE A TÍ!!...

-¡MÁLDITO!!..-grito para lanzarse en picado contra el humano...

-¡Gokuh sálvanos!..-lo zarandeaba Krilin...

-¡Papa que viene a por nosotros!...-le súplico su hijo...

-Muevete idiota...-finalizó el namekiano..

Y haciendo la teletransportación, los alejó del peligro. Donde sabían que su vida no iban a durar mucho. El príncipe llegó al suelo, con la rabia alrededor de su cuerpo, gruñendo y viendo el socabón que había producto de ellos, fijando su vista en la parte de su habitación, para verla agujereada y destrozada por culpa de esos inutiles...¡pero no! la cosa no iba a quedar así, iría en su busca, mataría primero a Yamsha y luego a Gokuh, no se iban a salvar de su presencia. Y volando se largó para buscarlos.

Aterrizaron en un lugar lleno de matorrales y respiraron profundamente. Ajenas al problema de los hombres, las mujeres estaban en la ciudad entrando en tiendas exclusivas de lencería sexy, provándose lencería comestible y la que no era, dando votos buenos y votos malos, todo contaba para encontrar la lencería adecuada...Los niños entraron a hurtadillas al centro y se escondieron...

-¡Están haciendo un desfile de bañadores!..-exclamó Goten...

-Creo que no es eso...-comento Trunks...-estos bañadores como tú los llamas, son diría más vistosos ¿no?...

-¡Pues no lo sé!..-se sentó Goten a pensar...-son bañadores

-Pues son bañadores extraños...-le comunico...-quiero decir que son muy...¡rayos como se dice la palabra!

Goten lo miro sin comprender que palabra quería decir, él era pequeño, capaz de destruir un mundo entero pero cortito en pensar palabras que no conocía. Era malo estudiante, seguido de Trunks. Rápidamente se les olvidó la conversación para seguir espiando a sus madres.

-¡¿Y bien que hacemos ahora?!...-preguntó Gohan...-tenemos a Vegeta detrás de nuestros pies...

-Se pensará que sois unos salidos jaja...-rió con ganas el namekiano...

-¿Y como te has desatado?..-preguntó con interés Gokuh.

-Mágia...-soltó.

Suspiraron. Ahora no iban a estar seguros hasta que a Vegeta se le quitará eso de la cabeza o por lo menos, dejara de darle importancia.

-¡¡GOKUH POR QUÉ LE HAS CONTADO QUE BAILÉ SEXYMENTE A BULMA¿QUIERES QUE ME MATE VERDAD?¿NO ME CONSIDERAS UN AMIGO?DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO!!...-refunfuño Yamsha...

-Claro que eres mi amigo..-se excusó...-uno de mis mejores amigos, pero a mi nadie me ha dicho que tenía que ser eso un secreto.

El namekiano alzó el vuelo y los saludo.

-Hasta otra pringados, no quiero ver como vuestro huesos quedan reducidos a la nada...-se acercó a Yamsha y mirándolo fijamente...-siento mucho lo que te va a pasar, me ha gustado conocerte jajaja...

Un temblor recorrió la espina dorsal del humano, tanto Gohan como Krilin se acercaron a él a darle sus condolencias y sus más preciados deseos de salud, aunque le vaya a durar menos de un día.

Ante de que pudiera proseguir, Gokuh se tiro encima de él y sujetándole los brazos...

-¡¿Que haces?!...-le gritó el namekiano...

-Nadie ha dicho que tú te tengas que ir, te vas a quedar por reirte de nosotros y por...mmmmmm ser listo...

-¿Que tendrá que ver eso con lo otro?...-preguntó Krilin...

-Nos puede enseñar muchos bailes, esté hombre se pasa el santo día mirando por el borde de la plataforma que sabrá muchos movimientos y sexys...¿no creeis?...-dedujo Gokuh.

-Hombre, ahora que lo piensas es cierto tiene poder para enseñar las cosas...-setenció Gohan...-esta bien, serás nuestro entrenador personal Piccolo..

Hubo una gran ovación y por decisión múltiple...3 contra 1 decidieron aceptar el papel del namekiano. Mientras que Yamsha seguía aterrado a su posible destino. Morir en las manos del príncipe. Dicho hombre, volaba a gran velocidad, había localizado el "ki" de todos y en especial de esas víctimas...estaba celoso MUY celoso.

-¿Como es posible que ese inútil, bueno para nada, le haya bailado a Bulma?..-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-no puedo permitir eso, él ha bailado completamente desnudo a mi mujer, ese a tenido la osadía de insinuarse a ella...esa mujer que es mía...¡NO SE LO PERDONARÉ, ACABARÉ CON SU MISERA VIDA!...-aumentó el vuelo...

Los poros de Yamsha se abrieron rápidamente y sus fosas nasales, comenzaron a sacar el aire que sobraba para cojer uno nuevo. Observó a todos y ellos a él, el ASESINO había venido, ese hombre cruel como el mismo infierno estaba a escasos metros de ellos. Todos se abalanzaron contra las matas y se escondieron...donde hicieron desaparecer sus energías.

-Schhhhh el monstruo ya está aquí...-susurro Krilin...

-No hagais ruido ni nada por el estilo, que nos escuchará...-comento Gohan...

-Me siento como una presa que está a punto de ser devorado por su perseguidor...-dijo Yamsha...

-Siento recordarlo Yamsha, pero en cierto modo es eso...creo que eres el más perjudicado de todos..tu vida no va a valer nada..-recordó con sarcasmo Piccolo...-que pena tan grande y lo que pierde el mundo sin ti...

-Jajajaja..-sonrió Gokuh, todos lo miraron...-¿que?¡ostras! no os dais cuenta, estamos jugando al escondite con Vegeta, en cierto modo está jugando con nosotros...como cuando juego con Goten...

Todos menearon la cabeza. Dios. ¿Y este es el ser más poderoso de la Tierra?..

-¡¡SALIR DE AHÍ!!...-grito en el aire...-¡sé que estaís cerca!...-cruzo los brazos...-¡NO ME HAGAIS SER CRUEL, SI SALIÍS A LAS BUENAS OS MATARÉ LENTAMENTE!!...-el viento paso alrededor de su persona, no hubo contestación alguna...-¡VEO QUE QUEREIS QUE SEA A LAS MALAS!...-lanzó bolas de energía a las matas, con la Gran suerte de que no iba hacía ellos...

Las mujeres llegaron a Kame House y entraron, encontrándose a Roshi y a Oolang viendo el reportaje de las mujeres del año...Los ojos de ese par de libidosos estaban salidos, se les caía la baba hasta llegar al suelo y parecían que no respiraban...

-¡Fuera!..-grito C-18...

Se giraron para luego volver a su posición. La guapa androide disparó a la T.V. para hacerla añicos...

-¡He dicho fuera!...

-¡¿Por que?!...-se quejo Roshi...-no molestamos a nadie...

-A nosotras si...-respondió Bulma seria...

-¿Quién te ha dicho que mandas aquí?...-se quejo Oolang...-la casa es de Roshi y nadie puede echarlo, además estabamos nosotros antes, así que la que se va eres tú...

Roshi salió volando, junto con Oolang hasta aterrizar en la arena. Les habían echado de la casa de mala manera, la androide se acercó a la ventana...

-¡¿Y la nena?!...

-Durmiendo...-respondio el anciano..

Echando el pestillo en todo. Y candados por si las moscas, las mujeres comenzaron a vaciar sus bolsas.

-Voy a conseguir que a Gokuh se le caiga la baba...-dijo Milk...

-Si te pones un trozo de pollo pegado a tu pecho te garantizo que babeará..-respondió con humor C-18...

-Pues cuidado bonita...-continuo Milk...-no te pongas tacones altos que tu maridito solo te llegara a los tobillos...

C-18 echo chispas y se giro hacía la mujer, pero Videl se puso en medio para evitar cualquier confrontación posible. Bulma estaba ajena a las peleas de las chicas, ella solo podía pensar en la imagen de su príncipe al verla. Sonreía como una colegiala...

Continuará...

¿Morirá Yamsha?¿Sellaran la boca de Gokuh con pegamento para que deje de meter la pata?...lo vereis en el próximo capítulo, donde por fin empiezan los ensayos...¿de quienes?.Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Full Monty de Dragon Ball**_

_Autora Luisi_

_Capítulo 4 - Los motivos de 2 saiyans_

Llevaban 10 minutos escondidos entre la maleza, o por lo menos, lo poco que quedaba. El príncipe de los saiyans sonrió, quedaban en pie cuatro grandes malezas y entre esas, debían estar esos pardillos, ese grupo de seres inferiores a él, bueno, Gokuh no. Era otro cantar. Pero ahí estaba el ex. de su mujer, aquel ser que hubiera destruido hace un montón de tiempo, pero que su bella mujer le seguía teniendo aprecio.

-¡Salir de una vez!..-exclamó triunfante...-¡no os haré daño!

Entre la maleza...

-Que poco se conoce..-comento Gokuh...-sabemos de sobra los pensamientos que tiene...-observaron todos a Yamsha que estaba temblando de miedo...

-¿No te das cuenta que lo ha dicho con ironía?..-le recordo el namekiano...-él sabe que nosotros sabemos que es cruel...

-¡Dios! que conjucción de palabras Piccolo...-admiró Krilin...

El príncipe de los saiyans apuntó a una maleza y emitiendo su famosa técnica...

-¡Sal Kakarotto o destruyo la maleza y está vez va enserio!...-sonreía con más triunfo...-BING...-los ojos de todos se abrieron..-BANG..-si no salían iban a morirse inutilmente y de la manera más tonta...-¡ATTACK!

Y estalló la energía, diriéndose a todos...Gokuh no se lo pensé y saliendo, ante el triunfo del saiyan, se transformó en ssj y paró la técnica del príncipe, consiguiendo que estubiera despistado y aprovechara en momento para golpearle en el pecho y empujarle hacía atrás..

Sus ojos captaron a Yamsha y se tiro contra él, mientras el humano se tiraba al suelo, pero su salvador, Gohan se interpuso entre él y su amigo. Krilin también se acercó, pero se colocó detrás de su amigo para aguantarlo y Piccolo, bueno, este simplemete se sacudía el polvo y veía con humor la escena...

-¡Sal del medio Gohan!...-rugía Vegeta...

-No puedo Vegeta, no puedo dejar que te cargues a Yamsha...-le defendió...

-Soy alguién débil y delicado...-susurro con terror Yamsha..

Gokuh apareció detrás del saiyan y cojiéndole por el brazo lo sujeto con fuerza...

-¡Cálmate Vegeta, nadie ha dicho nada malo para que estes así!...

-¡¿Cómo que no?él bailo de esa manera a mi mujer y tú me propones bailar de esa manera...-le señalo y emitió una débil bola...

-Pero lo primero fue cuando no os conocías, estaban en su derecho de ser pareja, por que en ese momento lo eran...-explico Krilin...

-Bueno...-apuntó Yamsha con el dedo al cielo...-en esa época ya se conocían, fueron días escasos después de romper...

Relampaguearon los ojos del saiyan...

-¡Cállate y deja de solucionar el problema!...-exclamó Piccolo

-¡¿Y lo segundo no te gusta?!...-preguntó Gohan...-impresionarías a todas, es simplemente un juego...

-¡NOOOOOOO!¡YO JAMÁS HARÍA ESAS COSAS DE HUMANOS!...-gritó totalmente colorado...

-Seguro que todas las cuncubinas de los planetas bailan de esa manera tan excitante...-les recordó Yamsha...-¿o no?

El príncipe giró su rostro levemente, estaba un poco sonrojado. El viento paso lentamente sobre ellos y Yamsha viendo, que el terror de ser asesinado, parecía que había pasado...se incorporó.

-¡¿Por cierto por qué tanto interés en bailar Gokuh?!...-se giró el namekiano...-¿De dónde has sacado esa obsesión por que todos nos dediquemos a bailar como muñecas de porcelana?...

Gokuh obtubo la mirada de todos, era cierto, a nadie le había dicho sus razones, así que dejando el agarre del príncipe, pero vigilándolo, se sentó en la tierra, ensombrecio el rostro y...

-Lo que os voy a contar es algo importante, más que vuestra vida misma...-dijo seriamente...

-¿De verdad?...-preguntó Krilin temblando...

-¿Tan cruel es?...-dijo Yamsha...

Los otros tres bufaron.

Flasback

Era una mañana cálida. Gokuh estaba tumbado en el sofa mientras comía fresas con natas, se le había antojado ese caprichito y además estaba aburrido, debía esperar a que Goten viniera de la escuela y así que para matar el tiempo, se puso a vaguear. Su mujer vinó corriendo de la cocina y le quitó el canal de T.V.

-¡Milk!...-dijo Gokuh mosqueado...-veía la t.v

-¡Ay!...-exclamó...-solamente estabas viendo dibujos animados...

El saiyan se levantó del sofá para sentarse y poner morritos. Su mujer comenzó a cambiar de canales, hasta dar con el que buscaba. Se quedó pasmada, sus ojos hacían chiribitas...estaba viendo a tíos en bañador haciendo desfiles...Gokuh alzó la mirada para ver eso, su corazón se paralizó y estubo a punto de emitir alguna lágrima, pero lo que más le dolía era que había sido traicionado, por el amor de su vida.

Final Flasback

Entrecerraron los ojos y estaba rifándose a "piedra, papel y tijera" quién iba a cargarse primero al saiyan. Por eso, había montado todo este follón...

-¡¡¡TE PUSISTES CELOSO PAPA!!..-gritó su hijo...

-Si...-admitió con orgullo...-tú madre observaba a esos hombres con ojos de purpurina y yo también quiero que me mire así...

-¡Tú estás tonto!...-exclamó Piccolo...-¡por eso yo no estoy con nadie, son una tontería los celos!...

-¡Además!..-se puso de pie, estaba harto de recibir siempre las broncas de todos y los comenzó a señalar a todos...-Krilin te conviene hacerle ese baile a C-18 seguro que la pones como una moto, tiene que saber que tú eres el hombre...-este agachó la cabeza...-Yamsha tú...mmmmm ya tienes experiencia así que por tí no hay problema, ligas con quién quieras...-los ojos del príncipe se encogieron más y Yamsha tubo que tragar saliva...-hijo, a ti te conviene para despejarte de los estudios, estás siempre enfrascado en libros y de paso también pones a mil a Videl que se os ve un poco paraditos...-no estaba menos que decir que Gohan estaba rojo como un tomate...-Piccolo...tú...eres un bicho raro así que esto ni te va ni te viene, pero tienes que quedarte por que serás nuestro entrenador...-alguien soltó una carcajada...-Vegeta te conviene hacerlo, por que Yamsha se lo hizo a Bulma y tú no se lo has echo a ella, así que tu honor está mancillado por el ex...

El príncipe se mosqueó más, no estaba por la labor que cada dos por tres, le recordaran que su mujer había sido una espectadora de un baile tan erótico. Apretó los puños y se mordió los labios. Todos estaban mirando fijamente el suelo y Gokuh los observaba a todos...

-¡¿Y bien que vais a hacer?!...

-Participar...-respondieron todos...

-Yo no...-recalcó Vegeta...-yo no voy a hacer esa gilipollez, no contéis conmigo...-y emprendió el vuelo.

Menearon la cabeza y con decisión, salieron volando hacía la plataforma celestial, allí estaban seguros de que nadie les espiaría, de que estarían tranquilos y que podrían ensayar tranquilamente. El príncipe se paro enmedio del mar y emitiendo un potente grito, se dejo caer como una pluma en el mar...caía lentamente. Chocó contra el agua y flote hasta la superficie...

-¡Esos málditos!...-se mordió los labios...-ese insecto, ha tenido la desfachatez de bailarle a mi mujer...ELLA es mía..-apretó sus puños...-le voy a enseñar que son unos bailes eróticos, unos movimientos de pelvis que te quedes con la boca abierta, nadie me va a superar yo soy el mejor y lo voy a hacer...-y salió disparado.

El ruido se hizo insoportable en Kame House, las mujeres habían subido el volumen de la radio y poniendo música moderna, rockera, comenzaron a cantar como un par de hurracas. Roshi y Oolang se observaron seriamente, y yendo de puntillas alrededor de la casa, se plantaron delante de la ventana del comedor...

-¡¿A que hemos venido?!...-preguntó Oolang

-Estás mujeres traman algo...-sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse...-si hay 4 mujeres juntas eso significa que hay una orgía o que van a montar una o que hay cosas de mujeres...

-¡¿Insinuas que se van a desnudar?!...-preguntó Oolang picaramente...

El viejo libidoso afirmó con la cabeza. El maestro destapó un corcho que había pegado en la pared, donde se encontraba un agujero, miró por dentro y comenzó a babear...se estaba poniendo nervioso...

-¡Dios!...-se giro hacía su amigo como un animal hambriento...-¡están bailando insinuadamente!¡ES EXCITANTE!

El cerdo lo apartó y también miro por el agujero para afirmar lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, esto era mejor que verlo por la TV.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuu!:..-aulló como un animal...

El maestro volvió a meter el ojo y esta vez se encontró con un dedo incrustado en el.

-¡Ayyyyyyyy!...-se retorcia de dolor...-¡ayyyyy!

La mujer de Gokuh abrió la ventana para mostrar la escoba y su furía, por el escándalo que habían montado estaban seguras que eran espiadas por esos dos guarros. Y viendo como los ojos de un cuadro se movía con mucha sospecha, certificaron que de ahí venían esos gritos. Todas salieron vestidas, comenzaron a pegarles patadas y atándolos como su fueran jamones en el porche, entraron y decidieron sellar todo. A los pocos minutos los dos críos llegaron a la isla, encontrándose con ese panórama...

-¡¿Que hacéis colgados?!...-preguntó Trunks extrañado...

-Seguro que os habéis portado mal...-dijo Goten, que comenzó a moverlos...

-Era un batallón contra nosotros...-dijo Roshi...-no podiamos hacer nada contra esas personas, eran más fuertes...

-Y bastante astutas...-finalizó Oolang...

-¡¿Y nuestras madres?!...-volvió a preguntar Trunks, dejando de lado a los dos colgados..

Los dos se miraron y balanceándose a sí mismos...

-Están ahí dentro, pero eso parece una fortaleza e imposible de entrar...-explico Roshi...

-¿Y sabéis para cuanto tiempo?..-pregunto Goten..

-No y paso de preguntarlo...-volvió a finalizar Oolang...

Los niños se miraron y asintieron, si ellas no se movían de ahí, ellos tampoco, no estaban seguros de que pudieran estar bien. Asi que quitándose la ropa, se fueron al agua marina, por lo menos se bañarían y vigilarían a sus madres.

El grupo llegó a la plataforma y ahí les estaba esperando Dende con cara de pocos amigos, deseaba reirse por la escena que estaba a punto de presenciar, pero su Sensei ya le había amenazado mentalmente, de que cualquier movimiento en sus labios que pareciera una sonrisa, su rostro quedaría incrustado contra el suelo. Gokuh sujeto a Yamsha por el brazo y...

-¡¿Una pregunta?!...-vio la afirmación de su amigo...-¿que significa Quinteto? verás es que desde que esa chica lo ha dicho le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y no lo pillo...

Bufaron con resignación.

-Cuando seas más mayor te lo explicaré, ahora hay que ensayar para el striptease...-le contesto amablemente su amigo

El tiempo había llegado y los ensayos también, las mujeres estaban poniéndolo en práctica, pero antes cantaban para familiarizarse con la música, el otro grupo estaba preparado para empezar con su práctica y el príncipe de los saiyans estaba dentro de su cámara de gravedad, sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y cruzados de brazos...delante de él, había unos libros que había encontrado...estaba decidido, ensayaría a su modo, sin vestirse con tanga de leopardo, ni ponerse nada de potingues en el cuerpo, a pelo y seco, como un verdadero saiyan macho que debía hacer para excitar a su pareja...

-Os vais a enterar...-sonrió...-este baile se remonta a muchos antepasados míos, donde el baile era una cuestión de excitar a la pareja y conseguir el placer de uno mismo, y yo, por ser el verdadero saiyan que queda en vida y que de Kakarotto no se cuenta , lo mostraré a mi pareja...-finalizó con un discurso, cojió los libros y los convirtió en polvo...-¡esto no lo necesito, solo mi mente y mi cuerpo!...

Continuará...

¿como seguirán los ensayos?. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y espero que no aprezca una locura de fic.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

Capítulo 5 - Preliminares...

Todos estaban enfrascados en sus propios entrenamientos, uno en solitario y otros en conjunto donde la vergüenza era más grande. El namekiano estaba con los brazos cruzados observando fijamente a sus "púpilos", en más de una ocasión estaba pensando ¿por qué rayos se había metido en este asunto?, para luego bufar con desgana, a él no le importaba nada esta gentuza, él no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie y entoncés giraba levemente su rostro para ver como su auténtico púpilo, el Kami del planeta, tenía las manos en la boca, estaba evitando reir, pero la tentación era enorme y...¡él no es de piedra!.

-¡¿Y bien cuándo empezamos?!...-preguntó krilin que estaba haciendo movimientos con los brazos...-aunque primero hay que calentar...

-Por supuesto...-afirmó Yamsha que estaba estirando las piernas...-no quiero que me de un calambre, que no tenemos edad para eso, además alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo se puede quedar inutilizado...-le dijo al guiñarle el ojo con humor...

-Yamsha...-le llamo el saiyan...-¿Qué parte se puede quedar dormido?...-preguntó con interés...

Se mordieron los labios y continuaron con sus calentamientos...

-Dende traeme la pizarra..-ordenó el namekiano...

¿PIZARRA?esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de todos. Mientras que Gohan estiraba y repasaba mentalmente sus estudios, aunque no estubiera físicamente con los libros mentalmente si lo estaba. En 5 minutos el Kami del planeta había traido la pizarra y su cajita de tizas de colores, para dibujar.

-¿Para que es eso?...-preguntó Krilin...

-Muy sencillo, es para hacer un crokis...-respondió seriamente...-¿no habéis visto las películas de deportes?...-algunos afirmaron, otros negaron y otro no sabía a que venía el cuento de la pizarra y las películas...-pues para explicar la jugada se dibuja y se explica,¡sencillo!

¡Ahhhh! afirmaron, pero otro no entendía nada. Cuestión de neuronas.

-Será mejor que os sentéis, por que cuando le da por dibujar en la pizarra, lo hace como un auténtico profesional...-explicó el Kami..-puede llegar a tardar 2 horas enteras...

-¿Me puedes traer un refresco?...-preguntó Gohan...-así voy repasando mentalmente la materia para el exámen...

-¡Yo quiero comer!...-exclamó Gokuh...-¡me muero de hambre!

-A mi traéme la crema protectora para el sol...-soltó Yamsha, que se tumbó en el suelo y se puso las gafas...-aprovecharé el tiempo para ponerme morenito, que ya que llega el verano podré cazar a las mujeres como si fueran Moscas jajaja...

-Que extraña comparación...comentó Krilin...-a mi también traéme algo para beber tengo sed Dende...

Y dicho esto, Dende comenzó a ir de camarero mientras Momo hacía el pedido. Y Piccolo, pues dibujaba con una extraordinaria concentración. El joven namekiano farfullaba palabra inteligibles para los humanos, le habían confundido con un exclavo, él que era el Dios de la Tierra.

Mientras tanto las mujeres seguían cerradas a cal y canto, después de cantar o mejor dicho, hacer una clase de karaoke, decidieron que ya era hora de ponerse con las manos en la masa, todas se sentaron y se observaron mutuamente...

-¿Y bien quién sale primera?...-preguntó C-18...

-Opino que es mejor que nos lo rifemos...-soltó Videl...

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi nuera...-afirmó Milk ocasionando que la jovencita se pusiera roja...

-Entonces...-las miro Bulma con picardía...-nos lo rifamos como lo hacen los hombres...-se colocó una mano en la espalda...-piedra, papel tijera...

Y sonrieron. Todas la imitaron y hablando fuerte...-"piedra, papel, tijera"...-la primera en salir fue Milk.

Se observó la mano, había perdido y puso morros, tenía la intención de no intentar ser la primera, más que nada por que no sabía hacer eso, la pobre mujer vivía como si fuera una ermitaña en la montaña, con animales peligrosos y saiyans, así que no llevaba una vida con más personas a su alrededor. Debería pedirle a su esposo que le enseñará a volar, así se desplazaría por si misma...

-¡Vamos!...-gritaron Bulma y C-18 con ilusión...-¡muéstranos tus encantos!

-¡Ánimo suegra!...-gritó con admiración Videl...

¿SUEGRA?..¡DIOS! eso sonaba como una mujer mayor, a alguién acabado y ella no lo era, era una mujer fuerte y con personalidad, capaz de doblegar al saiyan más poderoso del Universo, eso era ella, ¡LA MUJER DEL MÁS FUERTE! las observó con determinación, ahora se iban a enterar, ella no era tonta, era muy lista y encima guapa, una mujer morena...¡siiii!

-¡Preparaos niñas os vais a doblegar ante mi sabiduría!...

-¡¿Niñas?!...-Bulma y C-18 se miraron a la cara, ellas eran más o menos de su edad, simplemente se cuidaban de otra manera, observaron a Videl y la señalaron...-¡ella es la niña!...

-¡Ups!...-nuevamente se sonrojó. Se metió las manos entre las piernas y observaba el suelo...-soy una chica joven...

La música comenzó a sonar en toda la sala. Milk se pantó en medio de las 3 y poco a poco, movía la cadera, sin más que otro movimiento, acto seguido sus manos las alzó y comenzó a moverse y como si fuera una peonza, dió vueltas sobre sí misma, sin dejar de mover sus brazos, cual alguién espantando moscas. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba MUY concentrada y ¿las demás que hicieron? pues mirarse la una y la otra, eso no era un baile para excitar a la pareja, es como si tubiera complejo de un pato mareado.

Decidieron no decirle nada y dejar que siguiera bailando hasta que la música cesará...

En otro sitio más lejos que KAME HOUSE, nuestro queridísimo príncipe de los saiyans estaba en su queridísima cámara de la gravedad, se miraba a las manos y luego las apretaba. Lo tenía decidido, debía bailar y hacer el ganso, pero no lo haría delante de esos panolis, ¡jamás! él solo le haría un privado a su mujer, que es para lo único que quería hacerlo, bueno, también y aunque no se lo quisiera reconocer a sí mismo, era demostrarle a su mujer que el baile de él, es MUCHISIMO mejor que el baile que le hizo ese idiota.

Cogió una bolsa y la abrió, allí había decenas de CD´S que su mujer tenía, debía encontrar la más adecuada para que el baile funcionará.

-¿Enya?mmmm¿quién es esta?...-lo estampó contra el suelo...-¿Celine Dion? tampoco me suena...-más interrogantes se formaban en la cabeza del príncipe...-¿Madonna?ahora si que estoy en blanco¿acaso existen estás mujeres?...-se preguntó a si mismo...-creo que a veces paso demasiado tiempo encerrado...-ahora en su mente llegaban las críticas que su mujer le hacía, de que siempre estaba ahí metido como si fuera un topo, pero su orgullo salió...-¡JAMÁS!un guerrero de clase alta siempre debe estar en forma y una distracción en mi tiempo es una tragedia...

No encontró ninguno que le gustará nada, así que usando su gran inteligencia comenzó a silvar, entonar el himno de Vegetesai, eso si que era música y lo demás eran tonterías. Comenzó a calentar, a moverse para tener todos los músculas de su cuerpo en forma, conseguir la mayor flexibilidad posible.

Pasaron 2 largas horas hasta que el namekiano completara los dibujos de la pizarra, tanta perfección podía ser demasiado tiempo, cuando se giró, para comenzar el ensayo, se encontro a la "tribu" durmiendo a pierna suelta, mientras Dende y Momo recogían los platos, cremas solares, barrían y fregaban, todo bajo las murmuraciones del Kami que estaba hasta los...mmmm¿ya sabeís?. Las venas se le hincharon y mordiéndose los labios, andó hacía ellos en zancadas, vio como su buen amigo estaba durmiendo, alzó el brazo para pegarle un guantazo cuando un flash lo abordó...

-¡Ostras Gohan no!...-bajo la mano...-él está de exámenes y no se merece que le abofetee...-lo observó...-él chaval está cansado...-pasó de largo y se plantó delante de los dos humanos, uno tomando el sol y el otro roncando...-¡grrrr!.

Y con una velocidad la impactó en el rostro de los dos...

-¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!...-gritaron.

-Os jodéis...-susurró con rabia, se coloco enfrente del saiyan, ese máldito hombre que por celos había engatusado a todos, él tenía toda la culpa, él se merecía recibirla por partida doble y efectivamente.

Tanto Yamsha como Krilin se masajeaba la mejilla con dolor, mientras veían las malas intenciones del nameakino, ese cruel personaje.

Y estrelló sus manos en las mejillas del saiyan, como si de una pandereta fuera. Gokuh se levantó sobresaltado y gritando a diestro y siestro.

-¡¡PICCOLO QUE DUELE!!...-se quejó...

-Te jodes...-murmuró nuevamente...-yo trabajando y vosotros duermiendo...

-Estamos cansados...-soltó Yamsha...

-¿De qué?...-lo observó detenidamente, haciendo que la espina dorsal de Yamsha volviera a temblar...con hoy, eran dos veces.

-¡De dormir!...-soltó Gokuh.

Esto enfureció más al namekiano que comenzó a soltar bolas de energía contra ellos y estos esquivandolas. Ante tanto ruido, Gohan se despertó, le dio tiempo a desperezarse y a observar la escena con una gota de sudor...

-¿Que me he perdido?...-se preguntó a sí mismo.

Después de estos primeros instantes de rebelión. Las aguas volvieron a su cauce ¿o no?. Con una barra el namekiano les explicaba en la pizarra de que iba a consistir su trabajo. Tendrían que vestirse con el tanga y todos de leopardo. Embarnuzarse de aceite corporales para atraer la atención de sus presas y se mordió los labios, esto le iba a gustar mucho y encima se reiría a no poder...

-¡¡¡A DEPILARSE!!!...-grito con humor...

-¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEE???!!!...-repitieron todos espantados...

-¡¡¡¡NNOOOOO QUE DUELEEEEEE!!!!...-grito Krilin...

-De eso consiste...-comentó Piccolo con más gracia...-de que duela, nada de pelos, debéis estar más suaves que el culo de un bebe...

-¡¡¡¡¡MIS PELOS SON MÍOS, LLEVO CON ELLOS TODA MI VIDA Y NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE ELLOS ADEMAS ME EXTRAÑARIAN Y YO A ELLOS...¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!!!!...-explicó Gokuh con terror, cogiéndo de la manga al namekiano...¡por favor, ten compasión de mí!...

-¡No!...-lo agarró...-te los quitas y punto.

Y puso rostro de pena el saiyan, no quería deshacerse de ellos, eran sus pelitos, sus amiguitos peludos,formaban parte de su existencia. Gohan tembló, no le hacía gracia eso, había visto como su Videl se depilaba y veía sus caras, le daba miedo. Krilin bufó no estaba seguro de eso, ahora que tenía pelo no quería deshacerse de él, además a su mujercita le gustaba peludo...¿por qué tenía que cambiar?y Yamsha, bueno este encogió los hombros y acepto, si quería conseguir que las mujeres babearan debía estar sexy y una forma era hacer eso...

Dende y Momo reían, se doblaba y la barriga les dolía, no se iban a perder esa depilación, debía ser graciosa. Y Piccolo, sonreía con maldad, ahora se iba a vengar de todos ellos, sin excepción alguna. Jajaja.

En Caps Corp. el príncipe ojeaba una revista, debía tener una idea del baile, tenía que entender que sus costumbres no eran iguales que aquí y debía ver que le gustaba a las mujeres. También estaba enfadado, esta revista se encontraba en el laboratorio de su mujer, asi que ella veía a hombres vestidos con un taparabos...¡ver para creer! interiormente se convencia de que no le estaba comparando con nadie, pero sus fantasmas celosos...le decían lo contrario..

-¡Sin pelos!¿o sea que hay que depilarse?...-se vió todo el cuerpo, por suerte no era peludo...-¡bah! me quedo con mi pelo, me hace ser más hombre...más irresistible...-sonrió.

Continuará...

¿Se depilarán?¿Que notan le pondran a Milk? más y otras más, pasaran en el capítulo siguiente. disfruten de la lectura. saludos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

_**Capítulo 6 - Poniéndo cera fría o cera caliente...**_

Estaban todos aterrados el solo pensar que algo tan pegajoso y asqueroso como eso, debía estar encima de sus pieles, se les erizaba los pelos que llevaban...además que debía doler demasiado. Su orgullo masculino no estaba nada contento con esa idea.

-¿Quién vota por la depilación?...-propuso la mano Krilin...-los que esté a favor de quitarnos nuestros pelos que nos hacen ser tan varoniles que levanten la mano...-vieron con horror, como Yamsha, Piccolo, Dende y Momo la levantaba...-por favor, solo los que participan...-solo alzó la mano Yamsha...-bien, ahora los que están en contra...-tanto Gokuh como Gohan colaboraron en ese voto junto con Krilin...-¿lo véis? nada de quitarnos los pelos..-cruzó las manos.

Los ojos del namekiano relampaguearon de rabia, no estaba dispuesto a perder esta gran oportunidad.

-¡¿Es que tenéis miedo?!...-les retó con ingenio...-ahora ya sabemos quién es el sexo débil...¡vosotros los hombres! y luego vais y deciís que son las mujeres..¡cobardes!..

-Nosotros somos los fuertes, aunque estamos rodeados de mujeres más fuertes que nosotros...pero en general son las mujeres..-soltó Gokuh...

-¡Papá eso es machismo!...-exclamó con sorpresa su querido hijo...-realmente las mujeres no son el sexo débil, son fuertes aguantan el dolor con más orgullo del que te puedes imaginar, por que un parto no es moco de pavo...-explicó Gohan.

-Muy bien chaval...-dijo Yamsha...-por la igualdad de sexos...

Todos le aplaudieron al joven, estaban muy orgullosos de ese gran discurso que por unos momentos se olvidaron del verdadero tema.

-¡Basta ya!...-gritó Dende, teniendo la atención de todos...-¿va a haber depilación si o no?¡es para traerme la cámara de video y grabarla y así la enseñamos en las próximas reuniones de grupo que hagamos!..

Todos los miedicas temblaron de terror. No querían sentir esa sustancia por sus pieles, les daban asco. La mente del namekiano comenzó a dar vueltas, si no, se inventaba alguna excusa jamás les depilaría y con eso, le quitarían una de las pocas diversiones que podía conseguir a costa de ellos.

-A ver chicos nadie se quiere depilar por que os da miedo, así que si hacemos una apuesta todos debéis depilaros...

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?...-preguntó Krilin con desconfianza...

-Vamos a jugar al pilla-pilla...-soltó el namekiano...-no vale volar, ni hacer la teletransportación debéis esconderos por el palacio y si encuentro a alguno de vosotros, vendréis todos a depilaros...si no, pues iréis cubiertos de pelo como los monos...¿Entendéis?...-explicó como si fueran niños..

-¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?...-preguntó con interés Gohan...-de todas formas Yamsha no entra en el trato, este está dispuesto a depilarse...

-De 1 hora...

Se miraron y estubieron pensando, estaban seguros de que había gato encerrado, que se dedicaran a jugar al pilla-pilla y que el namekiano lo hubiera propuesto con ese tono, daba a entender que estaba jugando con ellos. Los ojos del namekiano brillaron con maldad, ahora los iba a pillar y no se iban a escapar, solo necesitaba 10 minutos para atrapar a su presa.jeje.

-Trato echo...-dijo Gokuh, vio a sus amigos...-¡a escondernos!...-y se largaron. Dejando la plataforma en silencio...

-¿Estás seguro de eso Piccolo?...-pregunto Yamsha...-sabes que puedes perder...

-Te equivocas...-se sentó en el suelo...-yo no voy a hacer nada, uno de ellos se delatará jajaja...

Tanto Dende como Yamsha se miraron a los ojos con interrogación...¿qué planeaba la mente maquiavélica del namekiano? Desde unos cuando metros Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados, había escuchado ese "extraño juego", no podía saber muy bien que planeaba la mente del bicho verde y la intriga le estaba carcomiendo. Por una vez, estaba aburrido en su cámara de gravedad y con algo de falta de ideas, decidió ir al único sitio donde estarían haciendo lo mismo que él, bueno, o eso pensaba, por que lo que vio fue como iban a jugar al pilla-pilla.

-¡¿No se supone que iban a ensayar el baile?!...-se preguntó a sí mismo...-¿entonces que hacen jugando al pilla-pilla?deberían bailar y discutir, ensayar y quejarse, pero solo huyen despavoridos por toda la plataforma celestial...¡que extraño!..-entrecerró los ojos.

Mientras los "hombres" se dedicaban a jugar, las mujeres se miraron unas a otras después de que Milk termira de bailar. La pobre mujer estaba agotada y se tiró al sofá como un peso muerto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía ejercicio y su cuerpo le había pasado factura...

-¿Y bien?...-preguntó débilmente...-¿qué tal?

-Erggggggg mmmmmmm...-cerró la boca Videl...-no soy buena para los consejos...

-¡Pésimo!...-soltó C-18...-está anticuado y absurdo, eso no es moverse...es estar estático como un bonsai...

-¡¡C-18!!...-exclamó Bulma...-no seas burra, hay que decirlo con tacto...verás Milk eso no es bailar, es más no se parecía a ningun baile que se haya echo, siempre estabas en la misma posición y en el baile erótico hay que moverse...

El rostro de la mujer del saiyan se ensombreció, no podía ser que estubiera tan anticuada...

-Milk no lo has hecho tan mal como dice C-18...-dijo Videl que la cojió por las manos...-simplemente ese éstilo que tienes es demasiado viejo para hoy, que hay tanta modernidad...-los ojos de su suegra se clavaron en los suyos...-creeme, es una forma distinta de bailar...

-¿De verás?...-alegro su rostro...-¿enserio?...

-Claro...-finalizó Bulma

La bella C-18 meneo la cabeza, ella no estaba de acuerdo con las demás, era patético ese baile...¡para que engañarnos!

-Venga ahora me pongo yo a bailar...-soltó la androide...-ahora veréis como se baila de verdad...-dijo con determinación en su mirada.

Se sentaron y observando a la androide que traía una silla, comenzó la música, y empezó con la danza del vientre, poco a poco flexionaba

las rodillas para llegar al suelo, sujetó la silla y comenzó a levantarse con más sensualidad que antes...

Observaron con asombro ese baile, la androide seguía moviéndose como una perfección, tenía el cuerpo tan moldado a los ejercicios físicos...que le respondia con gran facilidad...

-Vaya yo no soy tan flexible...lo más seguro es que se me rompa algun hueso...-comento Milk...

-No es que no seas flexible, yo tampoco, pero es que C-18 siempre ha echo ejercicio y encima es una guerrera, o por lo menos lo era antes y normal...-se mordió los labios Bulma...-está acostumbrada a cualquier ejercicio físico...

-Yo a su edad espero moverme con esa flexibilidad...-susurro Videl

¿Edad?...¿A su edad? eso sonaba a vieja, y la bella androide entrecerró la mirada...estaba echa una colegiala.

Afuera de la casa, los niños hacían bolas de arena y las colocaban en el suelo. Cuando ya tenía suficientes...

-¿Y bien?...-preguntó Goten...

-Ahora...-respondio Trunks que iba cargado de bolas de arena...-hay que tener provisiones, por que luego yo no voy a hacer ninguna más...-explico.

Se sentó al lado de su amigo y observándose con maldad, cojieron una bola y...

-¿Haber quién le da a la diana?...-pregunto Trunks...

-Yo voy a ganar...-respondio Goten...

Y así, con juegos y bromas, comenzaron a tirarles las bolas al maestro Roshi y a Oolang que seguían colgados en la puerta como si fuerra butifarras, ambos personajes intentaban esquivar los misiles, pero la gran mayoría les daba en plena cara o simplemente les hacía mucha pupa, por que hay que recalcar que los niños eran mitad saiyans...

-La juventud de hoy en día no tiene respeto por los mayores...-soltó entre lágrimas el maestro Roshi...-abusan de un pobre y delicado anciano...

-¡No me vengas con cuentos!...-exclamó Oolang...-estos niños maltratan a los animales...vergüenza les tendría que dar, a uno lo entiendo es hijo de quién es..pero Goten, que corre por sus venas la inocencia...-soltó con pena...-eso de juntarse con Trunks, es una mala influencia...

El juego les estaban pareciendo extremadamente excitante. Mientras tanto, el namekiano abrió un ojo y...

-¿Qué, te unes Vegeta?...

-¿Vegeta?¿aquí?...-temblo Yamsha que se levantó y se puso detrás del namekiano..

-Idiota...-susurro al ver al humano...-no pienso unirme a esto, he venido a ver que haciáis, para ver como iba vuestros entrenamientos, por que seguro que los míos son mejores...-soltó con orgullo, aterrizo en la plataforma...-¿no los piensas cazar a ese trío?...

-He dicho que yo no lo cazaré, ellos vendrán a mí...-soltó una sonrisita...-son listos, han bajado su ki, seguro que la idea se le ocurrió a Gohan...por que dudo que el resto se le haya pasado por la mente..

Se observaron. Y una sombra les hizo girarse y allí Momo con un gran plato de comida comenzó a abanicarlo para que el aroma saliera antes...

-¿Piensas cazarlo con comida?...-pregunto Vegeta con interés...

-Pues si...-respondió...-siempre tiene hambre el tontorrón y además es uno de sus platos favoritos...-emitió un poco de viento y...-¡¡VEN GATITO, VEN CHIQUITITO QUE HAY COMIDA!!...-gritó con voz delicada..

Esta más que decir que se asombraron por lo que acaba de decir el namekiano. Y efectivamente, ante ellos se presentó Gokuh con su teletransportación. Piccolo sonrió con triunfo. Vegeta aplaudió a la gran idea y Krilin con Gohan...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!...-gritaron tras salir de su escondite...-¡es una trampa!...

-¡UPS!...-se excusó Gokuh con pena, viendo el bote de cera que traía Dende y las sonrisas de Piccolo con Vegeta...-mmm¿Vegeta que haces aquí?...

-Nada, he venido a reirme de tí...-y efectivamente, la carcajada pudo con ellos.

En unos minutos, el cuarteto estaba haciendo cola para depilarse con gran entusiasmos..¡ja!. El primero en ponerse fue Krilin que observando a Gohan...

-Snif!...por favor dáme tu mano...-súplico..

-¿Por qué?...-le pregunto con intriga...

-Es que necesito algo con que sujetarme...-su amigo se acercó y le dió la mano, lo miro a los ojos y con purpurina en ellos...- si resulta que no salgo con vida de esto dile a C-18 que la quiero con locura y a mi niña, son las únicas mujeres que existen...¡dios!, ejem...mejor dicho Dende, soy muy joven para morir por 4ª vez, mi niña no crecerá con un padre...¡ohhhhhh!..-y estalló a llorar.

Unas gotitas de sudor aparecieron en el rostro de todos...

-¡Por favor, te voy a quitar los pelos, no te voy a matar, así que no te despidas!..-le expresó con resignación Piccolo...

-Tan débiles los humanos...-susurro con sarcasmo el príncipe...-son unos cursis.

Krilin cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano de Gohan, que estaba sudando de dolor y también de miedo, por que después iría él. Dende colocó la cera por las piernas, la extendió con cuidado y riendo por lo bajito, esto iba a ser MUY divertido...

-¿Preparado?...-preguntó Dende...-¿ya te has encomendado a los Dioses?...

-¡TONTO!...-le pegó una cachetada Piccolo...

-¡Anda que guasón es este crio!...-se expresó Yamsha...-y eso que parecía el más bueno de todos...

-Las apariencias engañan idiota...¿no lo sabías?...-le contestó el príncipe con recochineo...

Aspiró y expiró...y Piccolo sonrió. Con fuerza tiró de la primera banda y...

-¡O DÍOS, LA VIRGEN MADRE QUE TE TRAJO AL MUNDO!...-se retorcía de dolor en la camilla especial que habían traido...-¡SANTA MADRE BENDITA!...

-Cuantas palabras tan mal sonantes Krilin me has sorprendido...-soltó Gokuh, al momento de quitarle el sudor.

Y bueno, como ya estaba un poco en shock, el namekiano continuó tirando de las bandas, dejando un poco atontado a Krilin. Cuando acabó, lo cojieron en brazos y lo tumbaron al suelo y con aloé vera le untaron el cuerpo lastimado por la desaparición de sus queridos pelos.

-¡¿Y bien el siguiente?!...-preguntó Dende con una ilusión tremenda...

Gokuh y Gohan se miraron a los ojos, y comenzaron a temblar. Viendo el estado en que había quedado Krilin, les daba miedo quedar de esa misma forma. Pero Yamsha se les adelantó y con ilusión, se dejo hacer todo. Se depiló, aunque sufrio aguantó el dolor...su mente estaba ocupada pensando en hermosas y pechugonas chicas, así que el dolor no se le trasmitía enteramente. Entre empujones, entraron Gohan y su padre, mirándose a los ojos...

-¡Un pulso y el que gane, entra primero!:..-propuso Gokuh...

-Esta bien...-apoyo su hijo...

-Sois tontos, no sería mejor hacerlo antes y punto, al fin y al cabo, ambos vais a depilaros...¡que más da si vais a acabar los dos por igual?...-dijo Dende con sabiduría...

-Ya pero te preparas mentalmente para esta batalla con más tiempo...-soltó Gokuh...

-No puede ser más imbécil por que ha superado el cupo necesario...-murmuró Vegeta...

Y con pulso hicieron. Gohan iba ganando y estaba feliz, iba a vencer a su padre, pero en un momento y con trampas, por primera vez en su vida las hizo...pero fue a su hijo. Que bajo que ha caido. Se transformó en ssj2 y lo venció. Su hijo gruñó, pero no se pudo hacer nada...

-¡¡TRAMPOSO!!...-gritó antes de ser almordazado...

-Lo siento mi vida...-se disculpo su padre atormentado...-en la guerra todo vale...

-¡Que rata más rastrera eres!..-se expresó Vegeta...-¡por fin has echo algo como un verdadero saiyan...traicionar a alguien de tu propia sangre!¡¡FELICIDADES KAKAROTTO!!...

-Que padre más malo...-dijo Piccolo al menear la cabeza...-me has decepcionado...

-Snif no digais eso...-estaba a punto de llorar.

Y también lo depilaron, nadie le dio la mano era demasiado fuerte y no quería quedarse sin su querida extremidad. Cuando acabo con su sesión de cera, el último fue para Gokuh. Todas las miradas iban directamente a él, se sentía muy observando, miles de fieras le estaban acechando y le estaban dando algo de apuro. Entre todos lo cojieron en brazos, da igual que fuera el más poderoso incluso Vegeta participo en ayudarles, con tal de ver a Kakarotto en esa situación, podía ayudarles en lo que hiciera falta...

-¡NNOOOOO SOCORRO!!...-gritaba como un desesperado...-¡¡me van a hacer pupa!!

-Date prisa Piccolo...-comentó Krilin que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, aunque aún le escocía el cuerpo...

-¡Úntale con cera caliente!...-se expresó Piccolo...-¡date prisa Dende!...

El Kami lo untaba, mientras los demás hacían presión para que no escapará...se transformó en ssj2 e incluso llegó al tercer nivel, pero no había manera de zafarse de todos esos, estaban en su contra y ahora era débil a su lado...

-Tengo una idea, como ha sido el idiota en poner a todos en esta situación...-comentaba Vegeta con humor, atrayendo la mirada de todos...-os sujiero que entre todos le vayamos quitando una banda...¿que me deciís?...-finalizó con malicia...-será divertido...

-¡AHHHHHHH MILK AYUDAMEEEEEE!...-gritaba al mismo tiempo que lloraba...-¡¡se quieren aprovechar de mi debilidad!!¡¡sois unas ratas!

-Ea no exageres...-dijo Yamsha...-solo estamos ayudando a Piccolo..

Y como había dicho el príncipe, entre todos le quitaron las bandas, el pobre hombre lloraba y los otros se reían..¡cuan crueles eran!la amistad había pasado a un segundo grado, que decir...ahora mismo no había amistad que valga en ese lugar...

-¡Te toca Gohan!..-se expresó Dende...

-Es mi padre no puedo hacerle daño...-dijo, vio la mirada de pena de su querido papaito pero...luego se acordó de lo traicionero que había sido, con él había perdido la virginidad en hacer trampas...-¡ahora te vas a enterar!..-y tiro con fuerza...

Los gritos eran desgarradores y se escuchaban más allá de la plataforma, nadie sabía de donde venían, pero algunos dijieron que era la rabia de los dioses y que serían castigados...opiniones había demasiadas...

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Como se encontrará Gokuh?seguiran los ensayos?...eso se verá en los próximos capítulos, sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Saludos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

_**Capítulo 7 - Un nueva idea...**_

El silencio inundó toda la plataforma celestial, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas al saiyan, el último que había pasado por la camilla de la depilación, el kami de la tierra le untaba con aloe vera para poder relajar sus ya entumecidos músculos, lo había decidido, jamás de la vida volvería a depilarse, eso era algo inhumano y lo peor es que era MUY doloroso, no entendía como las mujeres disfrutaban haciendolo, para él que todas eran masocas o algo parecido...

-¿Y bien cuando empezáis a preparar el baile?¡por que después de hacer el garulo un buen rato es hora de trabajar¿no creéis?!...-les recordó Piccolo...

-Pues empezaremos cuando nos entrenes a hacer el baile, te recordamos que tu eres el entrenador..asi que sin tu gran sabiduría no llegaremos a nada...-le recordó Yamsha...

-A mi no se me ocurre nada...-comentó Krilin...-de lo único que te puedo decir es que tengo el cuerpo escocido...-se soplaba toda su piel...-¿Estáis seguros que me crecerá de nuevo el pelo?es que ya soy bajito y me pueden tomar por un niño...yo un hombre hecho y derecho..

-¡Claro!..-exclamó Gohan..-ahora te saldrá el pelo más fuerte, más negro y más vistoso...

-Vamos que serás un mono...-finalizó Piccolo.

El príncipe de los saiyans seguía observando y escuchando la pláctica que tenían todos estos personajillos, él pensaba que viniendo hacía acá ellos estarían ensayando, pero nada más acercarse a este sitio, estaban jugando al escondite,bufó y atrajó la atención de todos. Le observaban de arriba a abajo, de horizontal a vertical y esté les devolvía la mirada entrecerrada, no le estaba gustando esa forma...

-¿Qué os pica a todos?..-preguntó molesto...

-Tú no te has depilado...-comentó Yamsha, señalándole detrás del namekiano para protegerse de posibles represalias...

-¡¿Y qué con eso idiota?!¿me vas a obligar tú?...-le dijo con humor...-eres poca cosa para mí...

-Pero entre todos podemos contigo...-apoyó krilin que estaba detrás de Gohan...-somos muchos contra uno...

Los ojos del saiyan se entrecerraron más de lo posible, estaban sujeriendo que él también se debería depilar...¡eso jamás! a él no le iban a depilar, él no pasaría por ese mal trago.

-¡A quién se le ocurra ponerme ese asqueroso potingue encima me lo cargo, yo no soy igual de imbéciles que todos vosotros para ser convencido y ponerse cosas raras en la piel, además yo me quedo con mis pelos por que son de una raza superior a la vuestra y no se pueden comparar a los vuestros!..-finalizó el discurso...

-Pero Gokuh es igual que tú...-le recordó Dende...

-Es un idiota con cerebro de medusa no es igual que yo, yo soy superior a sus neuronas...-comentó seriamente.

Bueno, bufaron con algo de desilusión, deseaban volver a oler el miedo a la depilación, pero se quedaron con las ganas. Cuando Gokuh volvió otra vez con ellos, andaba en grandes zancadas, resoplando y haciendo gestos raros, le dolía el cuerpo y cada vez veía más estrellas, si fuera astrónomo sabría identificarlas, pero no llegaba a tanto. Además se sentía traicionado, sus amigos del alma le habían traicionado de la manera más ruín que podían haber realizado contra él, después de dar la vida por ellos en numerables ocasiones, ellos le daban la espalda. Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos.

Todos se fijaron como llegaba el GRAN hombre, su hijo se acercó a él y...

-¿Estás bien papá?...

-Dejastes de tener papá en el primer momento que tirastes de la banda...-dijo con rencor...-ya no os hablo a nadie..-y se puso de morros.

-¡¡¡VIVAAAAAAA!!!...-exclamaron de la alegría todos, ante los ojos desorbitados del saiyan...-¡¡¡POR FINNNNN FIESTAAAA!!!

-Es broma...-soltó alegramente y un "ohhh" se escuchó por el lugar...-¿y alguién tiene algun baile pensado?:...

-No...-dijo Krilin...-es lo que estabamos preguntando a Piccolo, que se supone que es nuestro entrenador...

-Yo nunca he visto bailes...-se excusó con los brazos cruzados...-por que no véis películas...

-Como Dirty Dancing, Baila conmigo, Esperando al último baile...mmmm bailando con lobos...errr¡no! está última película nadie baila con lobos...-dijo Yamsha...-pero todas estas películas son de bailes de salón...

-¡¿Entoncés cúal?!...-preguntó Gohan...

Se pusieron en posición de pensar (ponerse la mano en la barbilla y mirar el cielo), le daban vueltas al coco e intentaban requetepensar en un baile ideal pero nada, sus mentes estaban ocupadas en sus propias cosas.

-¡¡Chicos yo sé tres bailes!!...-levantó la mano Gokuh, todos le miraron temeroso de su posible idea, es que no se fiaban ni un pelo de él, podía vengarse de la depilación, así que tenían que ir con 20 ojos cada uno...

-A ver iluminalos con tus ideas...-soltó Vegeta...

-Gracias...-sonrió...-¿por qué no hacemos el baile de las fuerzas de Gineu?jajaja...-se partía de risa solo, mientras los demás negaban la cabeza con vergüenza...-bueno podemos bailar como Gohan en plan Gran Saiyaman...-volvió a reirse, pero está vez le siguió su hijo que aprovaba la idea de su súper héroe...-¡que sosos!...-puso morros...-el otro baile es el de la fusión¿qué me decíis?...-y ahora si que estalló de risa.

Los demás estaban azulados, no querían bailar eso, les daba vergüenza. Ellos tenían dignidad, no como otros, que habían nacido sin ella

-Venga seamos serios por una vez...-hablo Piccolo...-¡es hora de elegir el baile, no decir la primera burrada que se os pase por la cabeza y esto lo digo por ti Gokuh!...

Todos asintieron, incluso Vegeta, estaba a favor de que dejaran de hablar e hicieran más el espectáculo. Un silvido les llamo la atención, para ver como Dende venía cargado con una bolsa y una cámara de video incrustada en la mano, eso sí, sin olvidar la sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué traes aquí?!...-preguntó Kirlin entrecerradamente y sin confianza...-¡habla!...

-No es nada...-contestó con más humor...

-Habla guisante enano si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos...-amenazó Yamsha...

-¡¡SON TANGAS!!...-grito el Kami...

En ese momento todos se miraron a los ojos con terror y el suelo se abrió a sus pasos, no era posible...¿De verdad había que ponerse esa prenda? sinceramente, esperaban que se les olvidará, la bolsa cayó en el suelo y retumbó en los oidos de todos. La odiaban para ellos, para las mujeres no.

Las mujeres apaludieron a C-18, la androide se sentó en el sofa y bufó del cansancio...ahora le tocaba el turno a Bulma, la cientifica estaba lista para levantarse cuando la mano de Videl se apoyó en la suya...

-Señoras...-habló claramente

¿Señoras?...sus ojos ardían del enfado...

-Perdonar...-se excusó...-pero con estos bailes no vamos a llegar a ningun sitio...¿no se supone que hay de seducirlos?...-afirmaron..-puesto esto no ayudarán...

-¿Y como se supone que tenemos que hacerlo?...-preguntó Milk...

-Yendo sin ropa...-el calor las estaba sucumbiendo...-hay que ir con ligerita de ropa o mejor dicho, que la ropa sea comestible, pero de algun sabor que a ellos les guste mucho y pedirles que nos la quiten con la boca, o poner música y contonear nuestras caderas, ponerles excitados pero sin dejar que ellos se acerquen...

-¿Y que crees que estamos haciendo?...-preguntó C-18...

-Pero no es lo mismo, son bailes antiguos...pasados de moda y nosotras queremos hacernos sentir jóvenes, deseadas...pues si lo hacemos de está manera no lo lograremos

-¿Y que propones?...-hablo esta vez Bulma...-¡habla!

-Ir a un club nocturno, ellas son expertas y nosotras podemos verlas...-finalizó

-¿Un club nocturno?...-repitió Milk sonrojada..

.-¿Un club de prostitutas no?...-preguntó C-18...-¡¡No soy una cualquiera, a mi que no se me acerquen que me los cargo!!

-No, solo vamos a ver nada más y si alguien se sobrepasa con nosotras, nos defenderemos...-dijo Bulma...-apoyo la idea de Videl, nos vamos a ir está noche a un club nocturno...-se levantó...-tenemos que montar una perfecta excusa para que los hombres no nos sigan, si no, se monta la de cristo bendito...¿entendeis?...

Asistieron. Iban a hacer la idea de Videl...ellas no aprenderían nada con el baile de la otra, por que siempre sería mejor para una que para las otras, pero si se iban a club nocturnos y aprendían como se bailaban de la mano de profesionales...pues ellas, cojerían ejemplos.

Aplaudieron con ilusión y ganas.

Volviendo a los machotes, la bolsa seguía intacta y sin señales de haber sido usada. Les daba corte meter la mano y no saber que iban a sacar. Con tal compenetración que tenían, giraron sus rostros, para ver como Piccolo y Vegeta se retorcían de dolor, la barriga les dolía a rabiar y no es que tubieran algun mal si no, por la cantidad de energía que estaban usando al reirse a su costa.

Sus rostros se sonrojaron y un humo les salía por la cabeza...

-Ahora o nunca...-metió la mano Yamsha y sacó un tanga con dibujos de elefante...

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajaj...-rieron Vegeta y Piccolo...-¡cuidado que tu elefante se puede escapar!...-se retorcían de dolor...-jajaja

-No les hagas caso es un animal muy bonito...-apoyó Gokuh...-es grande y enorme como tu...mmmmmm cosita ¿no?..-levantó una ceja...-¿por qué es así verdad?...

-Por supuesto es más grande que la de todos...-se hincho de orgullo, observó al príncipe de los saiyans, tal vez esto podía costarle la vida, pero ahora se iba a enterar...-estoy muy bien dotado ya que Bulma no se quejó...

No está mál decir, que el príncipe se trasladó a una velocidad asombrosa enfrente del idiota y tampoco está mal comentar que Gokuh fue en su rescate, mientras el saiyan agarraba al otro para que no matase al humano, los demás le pegaban cachetadas en la cabeza al ex por abrir la boca y llamar a la muerte en persona...

-¡¡¡TE MATARÉ IDIOTA. TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIÉN ES EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANS!!!COBARDEEEEEE...-gritó como un desesperado...-¡¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABER PUESTO TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS ENCIMA DE ELLA!!..

-¡Subnormal!..-exclamó Piccolo al pegarle un guantazo...

-¡Ignorante de la vida!...-le pegó con coscorrón Gohan en la cabeza..

-Agilipollado...-finalizó Krilin al pellizcarle la mejilla...

-¡¡Eres un estúpido integral!!...-concluyeron todos al pegarle cada uno un puñetazo en la barriga...

-Es broma, ella jamás vio mi cosita...-dijo Yamsha con lágrimas, le dolía el cuerpo...-¡sois unos burros!soy inocente...

Pero los ojos del príncipe no estaban por la labor de dejarlo escapar, se había reido de él, había difamado contra su mujer, esto no podía continuar de esta manera. Respiró ondamente, si no podía vengarse ahora sería después, la venganza sienta mejor fría, y es lo que iba a hacer, cobrarla cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Por que sabía que Gokuh estaba protegiendo las espaldas de ese indeseable y por más que no lo quisiera reconocer, no podía hacer nada. Tendría que esperar...

-Venga sigamos con el plan¿el siguiente?...-recordó Dende...

Fue Krilin y extrajo de la bolsa un tanga con las manchas de la vaca, agachó la cabeza y se resigno con el dibujo, al menos no se veía elefantes. Después fueron padre e hijo, se miraron a la cara y el más joven sacó uno con las manchas de las cebras y Gokuh el famoso taparrabos de leopardo...

Estiraron el tanga y vieron como había un hilo delgadísimo para la parte trasera, la que iba en el culete de todos...

-MMmmmmmm...¿Esto puede ser malo?...-preguntó Krilin al cojerlo con dos dedos...

-Es muy delgado, y se me meterá por el ejmmmm ya sabéis...-comento Gohan rojo...

-¿Por dónde?...-se hizo el sueco Piccolo...-¡no te entiendo!...-alargó su oreja...-¡repite!...

-Por la raja del culo...-alzó la voz Gokuh...-a mi no me meten nada ahí que duele, además seguro que esto no se lo ponen las mujeres...¡es increible! hace daño, si no, mira que delgado que es el hilo...

-Lo usan las mujeres...-contestó amablemente Vegeta cosa rara...-simplemente que a ellas les gusta más...

No creían en esa respuesta, seguro que lo estaba diciendo para que se pusieron el maldito tanga. Pusieron morros y cruzaron los brazos.

-¡VENGA YA, A PONERSE LOS TANGAS Y SE ACABÓ O DE LO CONTRARIO OS VUELVO A DEPILAR!...-amenazó Piccolo...

-¡NOOOO DEPILACIÓN!!...-y se fueron corriendo, salvo Yamsha...

-Pues si tu no vas con ellos, te echo de carnaza a Vegeta¿elige?...-volvió a amenazar Piccolo, viendo y escuchando como el príncipe se crujía los dedos...-¿prefieres morir o vivir?

Y echo a correr con el resto de "machotes". Y se echaron a reir...

-¡Que malvados somos!...-exclamó Vegeta

-Somos de lo peor...-finalizo Piccolo..

Entonces se miraron ellos, se dieron cuenta con quién estaban hablando y como siempre hacen, se dieron la espalda con los brazos cruzados, se acabo eso de hacer amistades con el pringado de turno. A los 10 minutos el cuarteto salió a la vista de ellos, tapados con una toalla, andando en puntillas y más rojos que unos tomates, sus rostros estaban cabizbajos y el temblor podía con ellos, esto era demasiado, y ahora, por primera vez desde que ha montado todo este follón...

Gokuh quería retirarse de esto.

-¡¿Y bien, a despelotarse?!...-exclamó Dende con la cámara...-venga, un saludo para todos los amigos...

-No me gusta que me graben...-dijo Krilin...

-Esto parece más una película Porno...-hablo Yamsha, atrayendo la atención de todos, sus ojos estaban como platos...-¡ostras, es cierto segun como se mire lo parece!..-les señalo...-vosotros estáis deseos de vernos en ropas menores y nosotros somos vuestras concubinas...

Los 3 integrates del equipo se separaron de él, no quería que tubiera falsas esperanzas. El entrenador, el autoinvitado y el cámara se sentaron para ver a esa gente, mientras que el cuarteto se ponía en fila, esperando a que alguien diera la señal de tirar las toallas y empezar el espectáculo o que es lo mismo la diversión...

El namekiano alzó la mano y acto seguido las toallas se desplazaron para enseñar el tanga, los músculos bien marcados de todos, el cuerpo un poco enrojecido de las tiras de cera, la zona del corazón bombeaba a tanta velocidad que se notaba como intentaba sobresalir de su sitio, las venas estaban marcadas por los brazos de la tensión que estaban soportando y el rostro, bueno, no hace falta la explicación especial cuando alguien desea que la tierra te trague en un momento. Piccolo se levanto y observó al príncipe...

-Parecemos sus chulos y ellos nuestros prostitutos¿verdad que no me equivoco?...-preguntó con algo de temor...

-No te equivocas...-afirmó Vegeta con una gota de sudor...-es muy rara está situación, asi que prefiero quedarme aquí que detrás de ellos, comprendelo...

El kami lo grabo todo con la conversación incluida. Estaba emocionado, iba a hacer su propio reportaje...

El namekiano se acercó a ellos y sonriendo forzadamente, se fue detrás, la verdad es que esto no era gracioso, no quería verles el culo, pero debía seccionarse de que el tanga estaba bien puesto, aunque tampoco era tan complicado...

-Creo que me está apretando el tanga...-comento Gohan...-me va a cortar el riego sanguineo...-sus manos estaban protegiendo su entrepierna

-Además nosotros tenemos más peso que las mujeres...-seguía Yamsha...

-Seguro que se me va a pochar...-dijo Krilin...

-¿Pochar?¿Que es eso?...-preguntó Gokuh...

-Marchitar por la falta de sangre...-finalizó el chiquitín..

Y efectivamente, el namekiano observaba la parte trasera de sus amigos por cierto, no tocaba nada, le daba cosa. Todos tenían sus traseros metidos hacía dentro, como cuando te pinchan en el culete y te dicen que no lo puedes poner duro y haces lo contrario...pues eso! sufriendo la de cristo bendito...

_**Continuará...**_

_**el gran misterio del Tanga, que complicados son y nosotras que no nos quejamos.jajaja.sigan disfrutando de la lectura. saludos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y siento el retraso.**_

-


	8. Chapter 8

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

_**Capítulo 8 - Las excusas...**_

Después de la "diversión" en mirar los traseros de sus amigos. Todos decidieron que sería mejor irse a sus casas y continuar con los entrenamientos mañana al amanecer...

-¡¿Por cierto Gokuh cuando tienes intenciones de bailar enfrente de las mujeres?!...-preguntó con interés Piccolo...

-Mañana por la noche, es mejor por que todos nos reuniremos...-soltó sonriente, al ponerse su traje...

-¡¡¿COMO?!!!...-gritaron todos...-¡¡¡¿MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE?!!!  
Afirmo con ilusión...¿por que le gritaban? no entendía por que le estaban alzando la voz cuando él había contestado bien...

-¡¡¡TÚ ERES TONTO!!!...-grito Vegeta...-¡¡¡no da tiempo a que ensayeis, si aún estabais provandoos los málditos tangas!!!

-¡¡Estúpido!!..-le agarro el namekiano por el cuello para comenzar a zarandearlo como su fuera una maraca...-¡¡NO ME DA TIEMPO A ENSEÑAROS UN BAILE, SI SOIS GARULOS!...

-¡Voy a hacer el ridiculo!...-se expresó Krilin poniéndose las manos en la cara...-mi C-18 se va a reir de mí, me va a abandonar y me dejará solo y entoncés me consumiré, no tendré a nadie que me quiera, por que el amor de mi vida me ha dejado tirado como una colilla...

-¡Que peliculero que eres Krilin!...-se expresó Yamsha..

Gohan se había tapado los oidos, esto no podía continuar de esta manera, debían ponerse serios por que si no, iban a hacer el ridiculo más espantoso de su vida y él, no quería.

-¡Chicos!...-hablo el más joven, atrayendo la mirada de todos...- sobre las 12 de la medianoche podemos venir y quedarnos hasta 2 horas antes de que sea la iminente reunión con las chicas, así ensayamos...pero, por supuesto tenemos que contarles una trola a las mujeres, no vaya a ser que se reunan aquí y vean el pástel...

-¡¿El pástel?!...-pregunto Gokuh...-¿de que sabor?¿oye Momo de que sabor vas a hacer el pástel?es que me ha entrado una gula...

-Subnormal...-le golpeó débilmente en el coco, nuestro príncipe...-es una forma de hablar, no hay pástel ni nada...¿Es que no pillas las indirectas?supongo que tu cerebro no da para más...

-Seguro que lo estais guardando, esperando a que yo no esté y así zampárselo a mi costa...¡si nos conocemos todos! pero a mi no me engañeis, con la comida soy el mejor rastreador del mundo..-comentó en morros, con los brazos cruzados y observandole detenidamente y con mucha desconfianza..

-Yo a este tío me lo cargo...-saltó el príncipe para "matarlo", pero Piccolo lo abrazó por detrás para que dejará esa absurda idea...

-No le hagas caso, es tonto y donde no hay no busques...

Gokuh se concentraba, mejor dicho, afinaba su olfato para poder oler ese pástel que había guardado y que seguro que lo iban a sacar cuando él no estubiera. Mientras los demás afirmaban a la idea que había tenido Gohan, esta noche vendrían a ensañar y así preparar el baile que muy graciosamente había que hacer al día siguiente.

-¿Vegeta y tú por que vas a venir está noche, si tú no bailarás?...-preguntó Krilin justo en el borde de la plataforma...

-Eso chiquitín es secreto mío y creeme que no voy a jugar con vosotros...-le contestó al salir volando.

Todos les siguieron. Así la noche iba cayendo y cada uno de ellos, estaba en su casa, con sus respectivas parejas y donde nuevamente cada uno de ellos, debían inventarse una estrategia para salir de sus hogares, sin soltar la más mínimo sospecha..¿como lo harán?.

_** Casa de los Son **_

Los tres integrantes de la familia estaban comiendo, el hijo mayor había quedado con la novia, por lo tanto solo estaban ellos. Gokuh mareaba la comida y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, seguía dandole vueltas al pástel, él lo quería...¿que tenía de malo?, puso más morros, estaba convencido, que ahora estaba comiéndose su pástel mientras él estaba aquí comiendo esto. Bufo.

-¿Gokuh te pasa algo, no has probado la comida?...-le preguntó su mujer...

-No, solo estaba pensando...-observó a su Milk...-¿puedes hacerme un pástel?...

-¡¿Ahora?!...-alzó la voz, consiguiendo que Goten observará a sus padres, con la boca llena de comida...-cariño no puedo, he quedado con las chicas para hacer noche de mujeres...

-¡Oh vaya!...-bufo con pena...-¿con las chicas?¿A donde vais?...

-Por ahí...-le respondió al emitir una dulce sonrisa, que ablandó el corazón de su maridito...

-Mamá¿y con quién me quedo?...

-Con tu padre...

Gokuh alzó el dedo en señal de...

-Lo siento Milk pero he quedado con los chicos, es una reunión muy importante...

-¿Y?el niño no se puede quedar solo...-dijo seriamente...-¡te lo llevas!además¿que vais a hacer?jugar al poker...

El saiyan se mordió los labios, no podía decirle lo que iban a hacer era "top secret", además era una sorpresa...tenía que estar contenta, por una vez en su vida, había pensando en ella..su dulce Milk.

-¿Me quedo contigo papá?...-preguntó feliz...-¡que guay!seguro que nos divertimos mucho...-dijo con alegría. Mientras que su padre bufo, no sabía como iba a salir de esta situación y llevarse al niño, era algo que no podía hacer.

Cuando termiraron de comer, Milk se estaba vistiendo...poniéndose guapa. Mientras que padre e hijo estaban viendo la tele.

_** Capsule Corp **_

Trunks y Bulma hablaban alegramente mientras comía y Vegeta, observaba la escena, aunque no ponía interés en el tema de conversación, estaba dandole vueltas...¿realmente que pintaba él en la plataforma celestial? él no necesitaba la ayuda de esos prigandos para hacer un baile a su mujer, él bien solito que podía hacerlo y ellos nunca se enterarían...pero una parte de él, quería ir, tal vez para reirse un poco y pasar un buen momento a costa de esos idiotas...¡por supuesto, era eso..¿Que más podía ser?! sonrió ante este pensamiento, atrayendo la atención de su familia...

-¿Que pasa Vegeta?...-le preguntó su bella mujer muy cerca de su rostro...

-Nada...-respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa...-¿donde has estado?¿y tú Trunks?...

-Yo he estado con las chicas...-dijo...-haciendo cosas de chicas, como está noche que me voy con ellas...

-¿A donde?:.-preguntó con interés, en su mirada había algo extraño...-¿que tienes que hacer esta noche con ellas?...

-Pues eso cosas de chicas...-se abrazó a su cuello, consiguiendo los colores del príncipe, que la apartó de su lado, no le gustaba demostrar afecto a su esposa ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su hijo, que sonreía con la escena...

-Yo he estado con Goten todo el día y mañana volveremos a estar todo el día juntos...

-¿Y no te cansas de estar tanto tiempo con la copia de Kakarotto?...-preguntó serio...-se te va a pegar algo de pasar tanto tiempo con ese criajo...

-Es mi mejor amigo...-contesto al morder un trozo de carne..

"Mejores amigo" bah...eso son chorradas, pensaba el príncipe, que no entendía que había visto su hijo en el niño del idiota.

Bulma subio a su habitación para ponerse guapa, Trunks cojió el telefóno y aprovecho para hablar con Goten, que había dejado a su padre viendo la tele solo y pensando en el supuesto pástel y Vegeta, simplemente se quedo en la silla de la cocina, pensando en un baile, en como haría ese máldito baile para su mujer..

_** Kame House **_

Los 4 integrantes de la familia estaban cenando, Krilin de vez en cuando observaba el reloj y también al maestro Roshi que misteriosamente tenía unos cuantos moratones en el cuerpo...

-¿Enserio que te ha atacado ese animal?...-preguntó Krilin...-menudo bicho...

-Si...-dijo al mirar de reojo a la androide que se estaba crujiendo los nudillos...-los animales en libertad son muy malos...

-Entiendo..-comento..-¿y cuando te vas C-18?...

-Dentro de un rato me voy con las chicas, así que te quedas con Marron...-dijo seriamente...-portaos bien y no hagais mucho ruido...

-¿Y cuando vendrás?:..-le volvió a preguntar...

-No lo sé...-le contesto subiendo als escaleras...-es una reunión de chicas y podemos estar todo la santa noche..

Vieron como se iba, Krilin encojió los hombros, le daba miedo desobedecer las órdenes de su mujer, pero está noche no se podría quedar con ella, debía irse a otro sitio, así que mirando a Roshi.

-Te vas a quedar con ella, está noche me viene a buscar Gokuh y nos vamos a la plataforma, tenemos que arreglar unos asuntillos...

-¿Que clase de asuntillos?¿y por que no voy yo?...-dijo visiblemente molesto...

-Son cosas de guerreros en activo y tu ya estás desactivado...

Bufo con pena. Le estaba alejando de los jóvenes...claro, él era viejo y un estorbo, solo servía par cuidar a la niña, como si fuera su nieta.

_** Casa Yamsha **_

Estaba llorando y arrodillado al suelo de su casa, esa mujer se lo había cargado todo, no había dejado nada con vida...con lo que le costo adornarla a su gusto. Miraba sus sofas raidos de rabia, su televisión de 60 pulgadas echa una mierda, su cadena de música de última moda estaba para la basura...

-¡MI CASAAAAAAAAA!BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...-y lloró solo, más solo que la una en su casa...

_** Cita con Videl y Gohan **_

Se estaban despidiendo de la gran velada que habían tenido, donde carantoñas y besitos se dejaban ver...

-Que pases unos dulces sueño mi Videl..-le beso en los labios con ternura...

-Que sueñes conmigo mi Gohan...-le correspondió al beso...

Un par de ojos veían la escena y con un pañuelo entre sus manos...

-Mi preciosa Videl me está dejando por un chico...-soltó Satán mientras se limpiaba los mocos...-se ha echo una mujer..

-Satán...-hablo Boo...-¿Cuando comemos tengo la barriga vacia?...

El "fabuloso" Satán abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, él diciendole a su amigo del ama como estaba en cuanto a su niña y la bola de chicle rosa solo hablaba de comida y más comida.

Y volviendo con cada uno de los integrantes, Bulma salió de su casa, le lanzó un beso a su marido y abrió su capsula para sacar su coche descapotable, debía ir a buscar a todas las chicas, por que hoy sería un momento emocionante. El príncipe vio como se iba su mujer y clavando su mirada en el reloj, bufo con desgana, debía irse...encendió la radio y comenzó a escuchar una música. Como por arte de magia, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con una flexibilidad aluncionante, haciendo deslizar sus pies por el suelo comenzo a moverse con más energía que antes. Se tiró nuevamente por el suelo, para hacer resbalar sus rodillas...se iba agachando hacía atrás como si estuviera tocando la guitarra, naturalmente sin dejar de estar en esa posición, en unos segundos apoyó sus manos delante de su cuerpo y le dio vueltas a la cabeza, haciendo mover su cabello de un lado hacía otro...de un salto se levantó y se quedó congelado al ver a Gokuh mirándolo con una ceja levantada, tapándole los ojos a su hijo con la mano..

-¡KAKAROTTO!...-grito totalmente rojo...

-¡Vegeta!..-le contesto de la misma forma...

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿como reaccionará nuestro príncipe?¿y Gokuh?¿como seguirán las veladas de los 2 grupos?...en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.**_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

_Capítulo 9 - En el peor momento.._

Ambos saiyans se miraban a los ojos, era una guerra de miradas uno por vergüenza y el otro por la sorpresa. La mano de Gokuh residía en el rostro de su hijo que se había quedado quieto, no había podido ver nada y no sabía a que se debía este extraño silencio.

-Papá..-susurro débilmente el más pequeño..-¿puedo ir a ver a Trunks?

-Claro...-le soltó para que se largara de la presencia del príncipe...-y quédate a jugar con él.

Nuevamente se miraron a los ojos...

-Vegeta¿Qué haces?...-alzó más las cejas...-se supone que tu no querías bailar y por lo que veo lo estabas haciendo.

-No es lo que parece...-entrecerro su mirada aun con su rostro enrojecido...-solo estaba estirando, es bueno hacerlo antes de ir a dormir...

Nuevamente alzó la ceja, no podía engañarlo, le había pillado con las manos en la masa, había pillado al príncipe de los saiyans bailando o como él dice..."estirando los músculos". Se mordió los labios, tenía ganas de reirse pero su risa se resistía a salir...

-¿A qué has venido?...-preguntó con los brazos cruzados y sin abandonar su rostro enrojecido...

-Venía a buscarte, he pensado que sería bueno ir todos juntos y así no perdemos tiempo con los ensayos...-finalizo con una sonrisa.

El príncipe pasó por su lado sin mirarle a la cara, le daba vergüenza y el solo echo de recordar que él le había visto haciendo el payaso, más furioso se ponía. El otro saiyan solo sonrió, por una vez tenía victoria sobre él en cuanto a payasadas el solo pensarlo le causaba risa.

-Me voy solo...-dijo sin mirarle..

Y así como se lo dijo, salió de su casa, olvidándose de algo. Unos ruidos le llamaron la atención y viendo cual era la causa, los niños llegaron corriendo. Los observó y...

-¿Ahora qué hago yo con ellos?...-pensó con pena.

Mientras tanto nuestro querído príncipe sobrevolaba el cielo, completamente rojo y asqueado, le había pillado a él...

-¡ARRGGGG MIERDAAAAAA!...-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apretando sus puños...-¡¡¡QUE RABIAAAA!!!¡¡¡ha tenido que llegar en el peor momento, ahora irá y se lo dirá a todos, y los inútiles de estos se reirán de mí!!!...-vociferaba con frustación...

Krilin estaba en el espejo mirándose de arriba a abajo para ver como estaba su cuerpo, solo llevaba puesto unos calzones, se miraba también la cara para posibles granos, se masajeaba su piel mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, se estaba acariciando a sí mismo y disfrutaba mucho, tenía la piel tan suave, además se había echado un producto que tenía su bella esposa y hacía que oliera a rosas...¡MMMMM!

Estaba maravillado, su mente se encontraba entre las nubes y tan pronto estaba ahí, como rápido bajo. En el espejo se veía a Gokuh mirandolo con terror, le había visto acariciarse a sí mismo y estaba disfrutando de esa caricia. Los ojos del chiquitín se agrandaron y su bello color de piel, paso a uno blanco como un fantasma.

Tal fue el momento que se quedó estático, su cuerpo no respondía...

-¡¿Krilin qué estás haciendo?!...-preguntó Gokuh...-¿estás disfrutando tu solo de una caricia, cómo es posible?...

-ARGGGGGGGGGGGG...-gritó poniéndose las manos en la cara(en plan chica) y se desplomó al suelo.

El saiyan se acercó y comenzó a abanicarle, había perdido color, sus labios estaban morados y su pulso iba bastante lento. Gokuh temió lo peor, pensó que su amigo se estaba muriendo y como había visto en las películas o que su adorable mujer le había enseñado con paciencia de santo.

Colocó sus manos a la altura del pecho y mirándolo fijamente...

-¡No te vas a morir Krilin, mientras yo esté aquí todo se soluciona!...-y apretando, los ojos del chiquitín se abrieron como dos pelotas de fútbol, el apretón era muy fuerte y su cuerpo no resistiría la fuerza de su amigo, estaba por decir algo, cuando su amigo le tapó la nariz, mmmmmmm..bueno, eso sería si tubiera nariz, así que optando por otra vía, cojió los labios de su amigo y los besó, al momento de inyectar aire para que volviera al mundo de los vivos...

-¡Arggggggggggg!...-apartó de golpe a Gokuh...-¡¡¡ME HAS BESADOOOOOOOOO, QUE ASCO, GOKUH TENGO SALIVA TUYA EN MI BOCA!!!!¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!...

Después de perder la virginidad Krilin con un beso de Gokuh. Decidieron que los niños se quedarían con Roshi y así ellos, podrían ensayar sin problemas. Gokuh se despidió con una sonrisa y Krilin estaba morado, en su mente solo estaba los labios de su amigo viniendo hacía los suyos...¡era una pesadilla imposible de superar!snif.

Cuando estaban los tres solos...

-¿A qué queréis jugar niños?...-preguntó Roshi un tanto temeroso...-nada de hacer daño...

Ambos pequeños diablos, se miraron a los ojos y sonriendo. Trunks emitió una leve bola de energía...

-Nosotros contamos hasta 10 y si te encontramos te tiramos una bola de energía, tranquilo que no hay mucha energía incrustada...

-¡Que malo eres, se nota quién es tu padre!..-se expresó molesto y temblando...-no puedes ir amenanzado a la ligera, además soy un pobre hombre débil y anciano...

-Estoy por el número 5...-dijo Goten..

-¡Ahhh mierda!...-salió pitando de la sala, para irse a la calle.

Y los niños le siguieron con ilusión, iban a jugar al escondite con él...¡yupiiiiii!.

Gokuh teletransportó a Krilin a la casa de Yamsha, al hacerlo lo vieron disfrazado con un plumero, una bata y un pañuelo en la cabeza, tenía la casa patas arriba y solo refunfuñaba a su desgracia...

-¡Máldita tía!...-se expresó...-¡la próxima vez que te vea, voy a ir a destrozar tu casa!...

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?..-preguntó Gokuh, atrayendo la atención de su amigo, esté al verlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los brazos del saiyan...

-Snif mi pobre apartamento...-lloriqueaba...-esa lunática me la destrozado...

-Ea hay cosas peores...-le palpo la espalda Krilin...-creéme, sé de lo que hablo...-finalizó al mirar al saiyan

-Como sois amigos míos..¿ayudáis?..-le rogó con pena...-por favor...-sus ojos se transformaron en unos ojitos tiernos...

Se observaron de reojo y afirmaron, no iban a perder mucho tiempo ayudando a Yamsha, así que entre los tres empezaron a colocar las cosas, pero a los minutos castigaron a Gokuh en una silla, para que se estubiera quieto, en vez de ayudar, destrozaba más. Así que por decisión múltiple optaron por esa vía.

El príncipe aterrizó en la plataforma, para verla completamente vacia. Había llegado primero y eso le fastidiaba, no le gustaba esperar a nadie y menos a esos, donde ese máldito de Kakarotto había visto su baile privado. Puso morros, comenzó a ir al interior, para ver que tampoco había ni un alma, sintió cerca el Ki del namekiano y se fue hacía allí. Abrió una puerta y...fue espantoso.

Allí estaba el namekiano quitándose la ropa y poniéndose su gorrito de dormir. Fue traumático, se tubo que poner una mano en el pecho para que no se le escapara de su lugar. El gorrito era de dos perritos, pero eso no era lo peor, es que lo vio en calzones, ninguna visión del pasado había sido peor que esa. El namekiano se sentió observado y lo vio allí, al príncipe aguantándose su corazón y su rostro azulado, ambos estaban espantados por la escena, uno por la desnudez y el otro por ser visto en paños menores...

-¡¡DIOS VEGETA!!!...-se fue corriendo para taparse con una sábana...-¿Es qué no sabes tocar?...-gritó acalorado...

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...-se quedo mudo...-lo siento...-soltó con pena...-me sabe mal y creéme que lo digo bien enserio...-seguía espantado, su mente seguía regobinando la escena anterior...-no lo había planeado.

Hasta Piccolo se extraño ya que el príncipe de los saiyans estaba disculpándose.

Enla casa de Satán estaban Gohan y Videl, habían decidido estar más tiempo juntos. En el sofá comenzaron a besarse con más pasión, las manos del semi-saiyan pasaban por el cuello, hasta llegar a la cintura, con una suavidad increible, le proporcionaba caricas suaves y excitantes, la sala se estaba calentano. Videl no se quedó así, y siguió. Paso su mano entre sus cabellos, notando como la lengua de su novio, pasaba por la suya, había una lucha en el interior de sus bocas. Fue ayudada por su Gohan al quitarse la camisa y mostrar su sujetador, sus bien formados senos, estaba maravillado...ella, le quitó su camisa y vio lo formado que estaban los pectorales de su amado, como se notaba el duro entrenamiento que había sido sometido desde bien pequeñito...sonrió ante esa idea, él era de ella y ella era de él, ambos pertenecían a la persona que más querían...

Tres siluetas se manifestaron ante ellos, viendo como Gohan se petrificaba del susto. La chica se cayó del sofá al suelo y con las manos se tapaba el sujetador, los tres adultos se sonrojaron más que ellos, Gokuh les tapo los ojos a sus amigos y él cerro los suyos...

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!...-gritó

-¡¡¡PAPAAAAAAAA!!!...-se levantó rojo y con la camiseta en la mano...-¡¡por favor¿que rayos haces aquí?¿que pasa no hay intimidad?!!

-Lo siento...-agachó la cabeza sin abrir los ojos..-ha sido un accidente pero...¿tomais precauciones?sois jóvenes y un embarazo no seria bueno a vuestra edad...

-¡¡PAPA!!...-más exaltado se puso...

-¡¡Tu padre tiene razón!!...-se expresó Yamsha...-por una puñetera vez la tiene...¿por cierto como sabes tú de eso, con lo tonto que eres?...

-Por favor no soy tan tonto...-se molesto.

-¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍIIIIIIIII!!!!...-grito Videl al señalarlos la puerta...-¡¡largaooooos de mi presencia!!!

-Hagamos lo que nos pide...-comento Krilin...-anda Gohan vente con nosotros, que hoy no es una buena noche para quedar...

Cojieron al semi saiyan por la mano y se lo llevaron con la teletransportación, dejando a Videl perpleja y roja, le había visto en pleno momento...ahora le daba vergüenza estar delante de ellos, todos, esos hombres tenían la edad de su padre y ella era una linda jovencita...seguro que estarán pensando en guarradas...

Aterrizaron en la plataforma y fue el momento de echar en cara todo...

-¡¡Te has presentado en el peor momento!!!...-le grito su hijo...-¡¡me has dejado en ridículo!!

-¡¡No hemos visto nada¿verdad chicos?!!...-le preguntó, pero observaron el cielo estrellado mientras silvaban...-¿chicos?

-¡Vés unos viejos verdes observando a una jovencita!..-les señaló con rabia...

-¡¡Ey a mi tu padre me ha echo algo peor!!...-soltó Krilin que se tapo la boca...-voy a tener pesadillas...-se giro a su amigo...-bien sabes que no puede ser entre nosotros¿verdad?...

-¿De qué hablas?...-preguntó Yamsha...-¿que me he perdido?...

-Ha sido sin querer, yo intentaba ayudarte...-se excusó Gokuh con pena...-jamás me aprovecharía de ti..

Entre los gritos de todos, Piccolo y Vegeta se acercaron para ver la escena, no sabían que había pasado...pero debía a ver sido algo muy gordo para verlos discutir...

Tanto el namekiano como el saiyan se miraron a los ojos, habían decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, aunque aún tenían en la mente la escena...

-¡NO GRITEIS!...-alzó la voz Piccolo...-¡¡nos vamos a quedar sordos!!

-¿A qué viene tantos gritos?...-pregunto Vegeta curioso...

Observaron a esos dos y todos se dieron la vuelta, salvo Yamsha que no sabía que había pasado entre Gokuh y Krilin. Gohan estaba de brazos cruzados y sonrojado.

-Huele a gato encerrado...-susurro Piccolo...

-Y tan encerrado tiene que estar...-finalizo Vegeta...

El Kami fue corriendo hacía ellos con la cámara de video y sonriendo, por fin, se pondrían a ensayar...¡ya era hora! por que al ritmo que iban, jamás alcanzarían la meta. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando 6 bolas de energía diminutas y que apenas hacían daño, se estrellaron delante de él, se dejo caer al suelo y observándoles con pena...

-¿Qué he echo yo?...

Continuará...

Mala noche para verse no?a estas horas la gente hace mucha cosas privadas en su casa jaja. ¿Como les irá a las chicas?¿solucionarán los chicos sus problemas?¿Empezara de una vez los ensayos?esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Saludos...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

_Capítulo 10 - Soluciones y problemas_

La tensión era muy palpable en la Plataforma Celestial, tanto era que ninguno se miraban a los ojos...

Mientras tanto las mujeres acababan de recoger a la más jovencita, que se sentó en la parte de atrás completamente colorada, todas se miraron y con una curiosidad innata en toda mujer(jeje)...

-¿Qué te pasa Videl?...-preguntó Milk...-estas bastante roja...

-¿Estás enferma?...-preguntó C-18 algo indiferente...

Ella negó la cabeza y se tapo la cara con las manos, mientras su calor corporal aumentaba considerablemente. Bulma detubo su vehículo y girándose hacía la más jovencita...

-¡Hasta que no nos digas lo que pasa, no arrancaré!nos quedaremos en la cuneta...

-Yo...-se mordió los labios...-es que os implica a todas, salvo a Bulma...-todas alzaron las cejas con esa respuesta...-resulta que vuestros maridos me han visto en ropa interior...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE????!!!!!...-gritaron C-18 y Milk...

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos Bulma...-¿qué ha pasado?...

-Bueno ergggggg...-vio a Milk y más roja se ponía...

Con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a contarles todo, al principio la androide y la científica observaban el cielo estrellado y Milk lloraba, su niñito ya no era su hijito, se estaba haciendo un hombre...¡snif! y más rabia le daba, se estaba volviendo un vieja mientras que Gokuh parecía el mismo máldito chaval que hacía tiempo conocía. Luego cuando comentó la visita, ambas mujeres cambiaron sus rostros, unos rayos traspasaban los ojos de ellas, sus púpilas se transformaron en el dibujo de una calavera, iban a morir.

Y sería lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Me pregunto que hará Gokuh con todos?...-se preguntó Bulma...-¡que extraño!

-A mi me da igual, me cargaré a Krilin de un manotazo...-crujió sus dedos C-18...-le quitaré los ojos, le abriré por la mitad...

-¡Que sádica!...-exclamo Videl..

-Yo a Gokuh le machacaré, le dejaré a dieta y no comerá nada, le prohibiré la comida...¡oh mejor! convocaré a Shelong y que cumpla mi deseo de que él no pueda comer hasta que yo quiera...-comento con rabia...

-Creo que hay un mal entendido, sabemos de sobras que ninguno de ellos es pervertido, bueno, solo Yamsha, pero de él te puedes fiar en un cierto sentido, no iría jamás con una chica que podría ser su hija...-explico Bulma..-y míralo por el lado bueno, eres joven y atractiva, te aseguro que Gohan tendría que presumir de novia, por lo menos han visto dos...como dirían los tios, MELONES bien formados, acostumbrados a ver dos viejos...-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres se sintieron MUY ofendidas...¡habló la joven!

-Perdona pero mis pechos siguen en el mismo sitio que siempre, no han cambiado nada...-colocó sus manos la androide..-estoy muy bien dotada...

-Yo también, aunque se me han movido un poco, pero por los embarazos, como no todas estamos forradas no podemos hacernos segun que cosas en el cuerpo...-dijo de recochineo Milk..

-¡¿Cómo?!...-rugió Bulma...-tú eres un androide y tu cuerpo apenas cambia y tu Milk, si hicieras más cosas que estar en casa como una ermitaña, te mantendrías en forma, además yo no me he echo ninguna operación por que no la necesito...¡¡todo es natural!!

Se miraron con rabia, enfado...las brujas estaban que trinaban, mientras que Videl seguía sonrojada con la experiencia de antes...

Los hombres acabaron sentados alrededor de un cubo de acero. Ninguno sabía que hacía allí, salvo Dende que como buen dios que es, dio con la solución. Saco una libreta con unos cuantos bolígrafos, estos le miraron confundidos y este con decisión, nadie en su casa se peleaba por tonterías infantiles. Les repartió un trozo de papel y algo que pintar...

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos con esto?...-preguntó Vegeta...-¡un avión! te equivocas lechuga, yo no hago estas gilipolladas..

-No..-dijo enfadado...-solo quiero que escribais lo que os ha pasado a todos antes de venir...

Se miraron a los ojos y algunos sonrojados...

-¿Desde cuando eres psicólogo?...-pregunto Piccolo...

-Desde que usted ha perdido la cordura...-le contestó seriamente, esto no le gusto a nuestro namekiano favorito, su púpilo se le estaba revelando y delante de todos estos ignorantes, con velocidad le comenzó a estirar de las antenas..-¡ay que me hace daño!

-Eso por pitorearte de mi...-le estiraba con más fuerza...-máldito mocoso, por ser Dios te crees muy mayor...ahora te vas a enterar por revelarte al que te está enseñando y alimentando...me vas a pagar tu manuntención.

-Oye Krilin no se escribir muy bien...-le confeso Gokuh...-no tube tiempo para ir a la escuela ya que estaba en el monte...

-¿Sabes leer?...-preguntó con una ceja levantada...

-No mucho, no he tenido libros en mi vida pero...si soy muy bueno luchando y comiendo..-les confeso sonriendo...

-No sé para que me molesto...-meneó la cabeza Krilin...

Unas palmadas atrajeron la atención de todos, Gohan estaba de pie...e iba a dar un gran discurso...

-Bueno, para empezar creo que va siendo hora que nos pongamos con el asunto a tratar...-comentaba como buen estudiante que era...-es mejor que soluciones el problema y luego nos concentremos en el verdadero asunto, lo digo por que ya es más tarde de la medianoche y a este paso mañana no sabremos hacerles el espectáculo a las mujeres...¿Entendeis?...

-¿Entonces quién empieza primero?...-pregunto Yamsha observando a todos...-no os hagais los tímidos...-nadie abría la boca, solo se sonrojaban y juntaban sus manos para después jugar con ellas, él estaba acostumbrado a que sus amigos le hicieran, pero ver al príncipe de los saiyans en ese plan era...¡INCREIBLE!...-bueno, ya que nadie habla...comentaré yo primero, quiero decirles que gracias a la visita de esta mañana la preciosa mujer que tenía en mi casa, me la ha destrozado completamente...parece que ha entrado un huracán...-explicaba con algunas lágrimillas...-mi linda casa, el hogar de un hombre soltero y bien dotado como yo, tirado por la borda por una mujer que le ha entrado un ataque de ira...-y lloró, colocó sus manos en su pecho y observó el cielo, su casa estaba hecha una mierda, vio a sus amigos para obtener sus condolencias...pero ellos solo bostezaban y se estiraban...-¡¡ES MUY GRAVE EL ASUNTO!!

-Vaya mierda de problema idiota...-sonrió Vegeta...-te mereces eso y más, podría haber echo estallar tu casa...

El namekiano levanto la mano...

-Mirad esto no va a llegar a nada, es mejor que olvidemos lo que ha pasado, para algunos será vergonzoso y para otros seran de plerpejidad...pero así es la vida...-explico Piccolo atrayendo la atención de todos...-es mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra con el asunto de verdad y ya que Dende ha traido unos barrotes de hieros, los chicos debeis ir a poneros el tanga...

Asintieron y se movieron los futuros bailadores, mientras Yamsha iba con los brazos cruzados...él les ha contado su problema y ellos han pasado de él y encima se ha quedado sin muebles...su hogar parece un estercolero. Cuando el namekiano y el saiyan se quedaron solos, se observaron...

-Quiero que sepas que solo te he visto el trasero...-comento Vegeta sonrojado...-no he visto nada más que dos montículos de guisantes...

-Gracias, es una suerte tener la cama más alta para que solo veas eso...-dijo vergonzoso...

Se volvieron a mirar y giraron hacía otro lado, el asunto estaba aclarado..

Mientras tanto los 4 implicados estaban en una sala cambiándose. Sin hablarse, sin mirarse...

-Es mejor que olvidemos el tema..-hablo Gokuh...-tranquilo que no diremos nada sobre lo de Videl y tampoco la veremos con otros ojos...¿verdad chicos?...-observó a los dos mayores, mientras Gohan les devolvía la mirada rabiosamente...

-Tranquilo en mi mente solo tengo a C-18..-sonrió Krilin...-me gusta mucho su cuerpo...

-¡¿De verdad?!...-pregunto esperanzado Gohan...-¿Crees eso?...

El chiquitín afirmo y se dieron un tierno abrazo, volviendo a ser amigos como antes. Gokuh se limpió una lagrimilla...

-¿Y a mí me perdonas?...-preguntó Gokuh con pena...

Krilin lo miro con morros, lo suyo era lo peor que podía haber pasado en esta fatídica noche...

-Supongo, aunque durante mucho tiempo no te acerques mucho a mí...-dijo con los brazos cruzados, el saiyan sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sacándole los ojos en el proceso y comenzó a bailar de con pobre hombre como su fuera un muñeco de trapo...

-¿Y tú Yamsha?...-comento Gohan...

-Tranquilo pequeño...-bromeó el hombre...-en unos días se me olvida...con ver un par de melones de otras chicas...los de Videl se me esfuman de la cabeza en un momento..

Esa respuesta no le gusto, pero no podía espera más de él, aunque se mantendría vigilando sus pasos...mientras Yamsha que estaba de espaldas comenzó a pensar en Videl, completamente desnuda y solo cubierta por rosas..(En plan American Beauty), su corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente...¡oh díos mío!

Un tambor se escuchó en el exterior y se fueron a asomar para ver como Dende estaba con el y en los pies tenía unas cuantas panderetas...

-¡¿Pero que haces?!...-pregunto Vegeta...-¡no es un concierto!

-Poner música al momento...-comentó él al hacer un RE doble con el tambor...

Todos salieron con las toallas puestas, hacía bastante frío en la plataforma y más siendo de noche...

-¡Piccolo hace mucho frío y nos vamos a congelar!..-se expresó Gokuh titiritando...-¿pon la calefacción?

-¡¡IDIOTAAAA!¿COMO QUIERES QUE LA PONGA?...-le grito sulfurado..-¡¡NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE!!¿TE PREPARO UNA FOGATA O MEJOR, TE TRAIGO UN BRASERO Y LO ENCHUFAMOS EN EL CULO DE...?...-se cruzó de brazos, iba a soltar una bordería cuando se dió cuenta de con quién hablaba...-te fastidias...

-Claro a tí no se te va a congelar la cosita...-murmuro Yamsha...-como no sabes usarla, pero hay gente que si la usa y que es muy admirado por su "amiga"...

-¡Que marrano eres!...-se expresó Krilin...-¿no te das cuenta que hay menores?...-señalo a Gohan y a Dende...-¡respeto!

-Pues antes no parecía menor Gohan...-le soltó Yamsha...

-¿Como?...-observaron a joven que se encogió de hombros y se escondió detrás de su adorado padre...

Después de unos momentos de palabras, todos se acercaron al barrote de hierro que tenía enfrente suya, aunque seguía haciendo mucho frío...su piel se iba poniendo dura y sus poros se abrían mucho. Tragaron saliva...¿para que era esto?...

-¿Y los barrotes?vamos a bailar no a luchar con ellas...-dijo Gokuh...

-Kakarotto esto sirve para usarlo en el baile...-explico Vegeta...-lo untan de alguna sustancia resbaladiza y te vas moviendo con ella..

-¿Queremos ver una demostración?...-pregunto Gohan...

Esto fue la gota que colmo al vaso...hacerles una demostración, tragaron saliva y se volvieron a observar, este gesto se estaba convirtiendo en algo repetitivo.¿Quién iba a ser el prigado en empezar?

Las mujeres llegaron a un PUB y se disponían a entrar cuando un segurata les cortó el paso, medía más que ellas, sus músculos hacían dos veces de nuestras lindas mujeres y con los brazos cruzados, clavó sus ojos en ellas, con una sonrisa y mirándolas de arriba a abajo.

-¿Que hacen 4 lindas mujeres entrando en un lugar de hombres?...

-¡Y a tí que puñetas te importa!...-le contestó Bulma seriamente...-puedo entrar donde a mi me plazca, no donde un montículo de músculos me impida entrar...

-Mónada...-acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la peli-azul cuando una mano la agarró por la muñeca...

-¡¡Tiene nombre!!...-exclamó furiosa C-18...-¡NO MONADA!...-le grito en el oido...-¡¡Y VAMOS A ENTRAR, TANTO SI TE GUSTA COMO SI NO, A MI ESO ME LA CHUFLA!!...-le estrujo la muñeca, produciéndole mucho dolor, el hombre grito desesperado y en menos de unos minutos 3 horangutanes se acercaron a ellas...-¡vaya más diversión!...-finalizó sonriéndoles felizmente...-no tenía intenciones de pelearme, pero estos NENAZAS buscan que les zurre y han encontrado a la persona adecuada...

Se crujió los dedos y tiró bruscamente al primer hombre contra la pared, mientras iba caminando hacía ellos. La mano de la más jovencita del grupo, aterrizo en el brazo de la androide...

-¡Yo te ayudaré, no dejaré que te pelees sola y encima te diviertas!...-sonrió con maldad...-hay que compartir..

-¿A que esperamos?...

Y así, ambas mujeres se tiraron contra ellos. Mientras Milk y Bulma observaban la escena, la peli-azul sonreía y la morena maldecía...

-¡Que ejemplo daís!..-se colocó las manos en la cadera...-voy a tener que prohibir a Goten que se acerque a vosotros, le dais muy mal ejemplo...-bufó...-no me extraña, siempre habeis estado rodeadas de peleas que al final os volveís peor que los hombres...

-No te quejes Milk...-comento Bulma...-por lo menos ellas están haciendo ejercicio, que pena, yo de pelea no seré nada buena...pero en cuanto a la tecnología soy la mejor y tú...-observó a la mujer de su mejor amigo, esperando una respuesta...-eres la mejor cocinera.

-Es que viviendo con Gokuh debes aprender a cocinar, si no, él se pone...-sonrió ante la idea...-pero es cierto, soy la mejor del mundo

-¡¡Ey dejar de hablar y entremos!!...-ordenó C-18...

-Han sido pan comido...-se sacudió el polvo la más jovencita...

Y el cuarteto, alzó la cortina y entro en el lugar, se lo merecían...habían superado las pruebas de la entrada. Allí solo había hombres viejos babeando por jovencitas que bailaban provocadoramente delante de sus narices, se movían con mucha profesionalidad y con determinación, caminaron para sentarse en unas sillas con la mesa. Milk alzó la mano y una camarera, solo cubierta por un ligero tanga se presentó ante ellas, colocando sus senos en la cara de la morena...

-¡¡OYE TEN CUIDADO!!...-grito Milk...-¡¡ME PONES TU DELANTERA EN MIS NARICES!!...

-Lo siento...-se excusó la joven...-pero es costumbre, además no es normal ver a mujeres aquí...¿que os traen por un sitio como este?:..-sonrió...-¿sois lesbianas?

-¡NO!...-gritó C-18...-somos heterosexuales...-dijo...-hemos venido por que mañana por la noche queremos hacer un baile erótico a nuestras parejas y se nos ha ocurrido venir a un lugar como este para ver como se baila...-explico algo colorada...

-¡Es una idea genial!...-afirmó alegramente la joven...-no os preocupeis, llamaré a una chica y que os baile, que os enseñe...

-Gracias pero...-miro a su alrededor Bulma...-¿puede ser un privado?es que los hombres nos miran y no queremos que salgan lastimados..

-No hay problema...

La joven les hizo una señal y la siguieron, todos las miraban, silbavan y estaban a punto de tocar el trasero a la androide, cuando está con una rapideza nata de una guerrera, se giro le cojió de la muñeca y se la dobló ante la desgracia de él acosador y la sonrisa de malicia de C-18.

En Kame House, Roshi estaba apoyado en la pared contando hasta el número 10...¿a quién se le ocurría a las tantas de la noche a ponerse a jugar al escondite?...

-1,2,3,4...-contaba...-mierda..¿que rayos estoy haciendo?me están tratando como el típico abuelo que solo sirve para hacer de canguros a los málditos nietos medio extraterrestres...5,6,7,...-lloro con resignación...-a veces pienso que soy el padre de todos, yo que a esta edad debería estar disfrutando de la tranquilidad que corresponde a gente de mi edad y...¡NO! hago de niñera de 2 niños que podrían destruir galaxías enteras...8,9,10 ¡¡VOYYYYYYY!!..-se apartó de la pared y camino en busca de esos supuestos "nietos"

En cambio sus dos nietos favoritos estaban escondidos detrás de la barra de la cocina, la pequeña Marron hacía tiempo que se había ido a la cama, como buena niña que era...

-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho..-susurro Goten...-¿pero, donde están nuestros padres? mi padre me tenía que cuidar a mí...

-Tal vez en la plataforma celestial...-murmuro Trunks...-aunque sería mejor que fueramos a ver que está pasando...

-¿No deberíamos cuidar de nuestras madres?...-le recordó el peq.

-Si...¡pero ellas son fuertes, se pueden defender!...-abrió la ventana de la cocina...-vamos a ver que hacen nuestros padres y luego vamos a cuidar de nuestras madres...¿que dices?...

Goten afirmó y siguió a su amigo de la infancia, mientras Roshi continuaba buscándoles por su casa, sin tener suerte.

En la plataforma celestial el silencio reinaba el lugar y el viento pasaba, haciendo que nuestros guerreros desnudos se encogieran del frío, sus dientes comenzaron a moverse de un lado hacía otro y un ligero moquillo caía de sus narices...

-Voy a pillar una pulmonía...-comento Krilin...

-Creo que te voy a seguir con esa enfermedad..-dijo Yamsha que se acercó al chiquitín para transmitirse calor mutuamente...-tranquilo no abusaré de tí, te doy mi palabra de amigo...

-Aquí últimamente la palabra de amigo se la pasan por el forro de las narices...bueno, esa palabra ya no tiene utilidad...-rechinó sus dientes...-no te aproveches de mí y manten tus manos a la vista mía..

Piccolo caminó enfrente de ellos y quedándose con la ropa más cómoda...se aclaro la garganta y sonrojado...

-¡Escoría prestad atención que solo lo repetiré una vez!...-exclamó dubitativo, su cabeza le dolía bastante...se la estaba comiendo de una forma descomunal, pero alguien debía dar el primer paso...

El Kami comenzó a tocar el tambor, que por cierto, era el cubo de hierro que había puesto antes para que se solucionará los piques de los hombres. Y también las panderetas.

Piccolo comenzó a mover las caderas, colocando sus manos sobre ellas...los hombros los movía al mismo compás y pasándose la lengua por los labios, dio una voltereta hacía atrás, para acabar bailando como (Michael Jackson, cuando arrastra los pies por el suelo) con otro giro más espectacular hizo el baile de (John Travolta en una noche de fiebre sábado), se volvía a clavar en el suelo y pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo, haciendo un círculo y nuevamente movía las caderas y otra vez hizo un nuevo movimiento(como lo soldados al saludar) pero de un lado para otro, y saboreándose sus labios con este gesto. Y así volvió a repetir los mismos movimientos pero aleatoriamente...

-¡Piccolo es un dios!:..-exclamó Gohan sorprendido...

-Un ex-Dios...-le corrijió Krilin al tener la boca abierta...

-Vaya baile más...ridículo...-comento Yamsha al cerrarle la boca al chiquitín...

-Sabía que iba a ser el mejor entrenador personal...-se felicito a sí mismo Gokuh...-soy un "AS"...

-Como se nota que este hombre tiene mucho tiempo libre, y lo emplea espiando a los demás...-dijo sorprendido Vegeta...-menudo lugar de locos y yo que creía a Piccolo el más cuerdo...

-¡¡JEJEJE!!...-reía Dende...-que suerte el grabarlo, cuando tengamos una reunión de amigos la enseñaré...seré el mejor director del mundo...

Y así, cada uno susurraba lo que en su mente estaba pasando por esos momentos...VER PARA CREER.

Continuará...

¿Como le irá a nuestras guerreros?¿y a las chicas en el privado?¿y los niños?¿podrá Roshi enterarse que está jugando al escondite solo? esto y muchas cosas más, en el siguiente capítulo.Sigan disfrutando de la lectura. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews a Juanis, gabyhyatt, elena, isabel cordy, dbzilp y vale131.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Full Monty en Dragon Ball**_

_Capitulo 11 - Sustituci_ó_n_

La espectación era mayúscula entre todos los guerreros Z, Piccolo se apoyaba entre sus piernas mientras respiraba ondamente, se había cansado bastante y su cuerpo no estaba para estos trotes. El Kami aplaudió a la gran entrega que había echo su Sensei, esté lo miró y solo atinó a bufar, no sabía si era por cansacio o por lo estúpido que se sentía en estos momentos. Pero de lo que si tenía claro es que necesitaba sentarse y descansar muchoooooo. Ya estaba viejo y estas cosas eran para los jóvenes...

-¿Y bien os a quedado claro el ejemplo de baile?...-preguntó seriamente...-se acabó de hacer el imbécil todo el santo día, ahora hay que ponerse manos a la masa y acabar ese estúpido baile bueno para nada.

Dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo y comenzó a roncar. Nuevamente se sorprendieron, el tío se habia quedado frito.¿Cómo era posible? él un guerrero, el más poderoso de toda su raza se había quedado ROQUI. Gokuh se acercó de puntillas y lo meneo con un pie, pero no hacía la intención de levantarse.

-Me temo que esta durmiendo...-sonrió...-esta visitando a Morfeo jajajaja...

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?...-se cruzó de brazos Krilin...-¡el baile se va a pique!...

-Si queréis me pongo yo a entrenaros...-alzó la voz Yamsha, atrayendo la mirada en desaprovación de todos...-¡VENGA!...-suplicó con ojos tristes...-de verdad, soy muy buen maestro en todas las materias...¡confiad en mi!...

Pero todos negaron, no se podía confiar en él, los ojos del príncipe de los saiyans brillaron con una maldad increíble, ahora se iba a vengar de todos estos inutiles...

-¡VENGA ESCORIA A BAILAR!...-gritó el saiyan...

-¿Y a ti quién te ha nombrado jefe en este escuadrón?...-preguntó Krilin...

-¡YO MISMO Y NUEVAMENTE YO MISMO!...-le estiró de la oreja para gritarle...-¡¡¡HE DICHO A BAILAR, OS VOY A DAR UNA LECCION DE TODO!!!...

-Parece el ejército...-susurró Yamsha...-por eso no me aliste...

Todos se pusieron firmes, quitos y el viento seguía pasando por su alrededor, haciendo que parecieran pollos. Sus pieles se erizaron de tal forma, que en vez de ser suave era áspera. Gohan se acercó...

-¿Vegeta desde cuando te interesa eso del baile?sabemos todos que tu eres el que te oponías...-todos afirmaron, salvo alguién que vio un baile improvisado...-¿por qué?

-Veras Gohan...-carraspeó con fuerza...-¡YO SOY UN PRINCIPE Y VOSOTROS ESCORIA, COMO NADIE OS PUEDE ENSEÑAR YO LO HARE, VEREIS QUE GENIAL ES EL SAIYAN DE LA REALEZA!...-gritó severamente...-el único que podía se ha quedado durmiendo la mona en el suelo...-les señalo al namekiano, que estaba sonriendo y hablando entre sueños...-¿lo véis? no sirve y el único con una mentalidad retorcida como ese insecto verde..SOY YO.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo...-alzó el dedo Gokuh...-es cruel de narices, es mas egocéntrico que el mismo sol, mas chulo que la pantera rosa, mas rastrero que una rata y sobretodo mas deslenguado que una serpiente, nadie te supera en cuanto a tu forma de ser...

-Gokuh¿eso era un píropo?...-le preguntó extrañado Krilin...-últimamente dices y haces cosas raras a los chicos...

-No me hace ilusión que el marido de Bulma nos entrene, me tiene manía...-comentó Yamsha...

-¡Bah! no digas eso...-le mintió Gohan...-no te tiene manía nosotros no lo notamos, además no le caemos nadie bien..no te hagas tan importante...-agarró a Yamsha del brazo...-en cuanto a Videl...

-Si ya lo sé...-se excusó...-tranquilo que se me ha olvidado...¡¿ves?! ya no me acuerdo...-y comenzó a reir, en un segundo cerró sus ojos y allí, nuevamente éstilo "AMERICAN BEAUTY" la vio, rodeada de rosas, los pétalos cayendo de su piel suave y joven, sonriéndole con lujuría, viendo como la chica se pasaba la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos, esperando a que él hiciera su entrada...-debo dejar de pensar en guarradas, mi mente esta demasiado calenturienta se acabo las pelis porno durante 2 días...-finalizó su pensamiento con un rubor en sus mejillas.

El príncipe de los saiyans se plantó enfrente de ellos, con los brazos cruzando su espalda, todos estaban firmes, temblando de frío, unas cuantas gotas salían de su frente y se resbalaba por sus mejillas, sus ojos veían como el saiyan se movía de un lado a otro, como si los estubiera inspeccionando...como si los estubiera preparando para una gran batalla...el honor masculino.

-Muy bien soldados...-habló Vegeta...-quiero ver como se mueven esas caderas de un lado a otro, que este caliente esa zona que luego hay lesiones...-sonrió y observó a sus "soldados"...

-Vegeta que no somos tu escuadrón de antaño..-dijo Gohan...-solo somos unos pobres hombres que quieren bailar eróticamente a sus parejas ¡no te pases! que nos pueden salir agujetas y luego quien es el guapo en aguantarlas...

-¡Pues te tomas agua con limón!...-lo agarró del cuello...-aquí nadie se va a quejar, seguiréis mis órdenes y al mínimo movimiento que vea que os estáis escaqueando...¡me lo cargo! le hago hacer flexiones hasta que me canse, ya veréis que de esa forma sale agujetas...

-¡Dios¿por qué él?!...-dijo Krilin al mirar a Dende que le estaba poniendo una manta y una almohada a Piccolo...-¿por qué Dende? si es muy cruel...

-¡¿Cómo?!...-se preguntó a sí mismo...-no sé de que me hablas...-arropó a su Sensei y carraspeando...-ahora mi gran maestro te cantaré una nana_**..."duérmete viejo, duérmete ya que viene Gokuh y te jodera"...**_

Y aplaudió ante su gran canción, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, menudo Dios era el pequeñajo bicho. Aunque alguien no estaba de acuerdo con la canción. Lo habían puesto el malo de esa sintonia. Hump!

Mientras nuestros "adultos" seguían entrenando rudamente, nuestros pequeños saiyans iban volando hacía la plataforma celestial, querían saber que estaban haciendo sus mayores.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?...-preguntó Goten

-Tal vez entrenando...-vio la fustración de su amigo...-¡no es justo, también queremos conocer nuevas técnicas!...-exclamó seriamente Trunks al momento de cruzar sus brazos...-¡vayamos antes de que se les agote la energía y nos quedemos sin técnicas!...

-Siiiiiii...-alzó la mano Goten al aire...-¡a por ellos!

Y tal como dijieron, con más velocidad iban hacía ellos. Nuevamente volviendo con nuestros "bailarines" estaban calentando sus músculos, mientras Vegeta, se había agenciado una vara de madera(Esas que son tan finitas que duele a rabiar) y los golpeaba en la barriga si no seguían el compás. Y quedaron petrificados cuando...

-¡¡DENDE NOOOO!!...-gritaron todos...

Y ahí, vestido con corbata estaba el Dios de la tierra, con la cámara en mano y un micrófono.

¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?.

-Bienvenidos al estreno mundial de la vida en directo...-habló el Kami ante el desagrado de todos...-estamos informándoles en vivo como unos hombres, nuestros maravillosos guerreros que han luchado contra todo mal, estan haciendo la batalla más importante de su vida...-carraspeó con fuerza...-¡¡hacer enloquecer a sus respectivas parejas!!...-el mismo aplaudió, se acercó con la cámara en mano y los grabo a todos, sus ojos estaban llenos de rayos mórtales y se crugían los dedos amezadoramente...-vemos como sus cuerpos tan bien formados estan tapados con un misero taparabos de colores jeje...-se quitó una pequeña lagrimilla del ojo...-oh pero...¿qué ven mis ojos? Yasmha tiene las piernas de alambre..-todos se fijaron en las piernecillas del joven y este se sonrojo...

-¿Quién vota por eliminarlo?...-propuso Vegeta con los brazos cruzados, su pregunta hallo una buena respuesta, todos levantaron las manos...-¡ve Gohan, encargate del Dios!...

Y yendo hacía allí mientras se hacía crujir los dedos...

-Siento comunicarles que moriré joven y sin posibilidad de defenderme...-Gohan le quitó el micrófono con fuerza...-me va a matar mi amigo snif..pobre de mí...-y con un coscorrón, lo dejo tumbado viendo las estrellas...

-¡¡Por fin!!...-exclamó Gohan...-no soy violento, pero me estaba sacando de quicio con sus tonterías...

Después de este pequeño "lapsús" Vegeta le indicaba los movimientos que habían que hacer, aunque hay que aclarar que él no bailaba, si no, sacaba a uno y le decía como tenía que hacerlo, tenía su orgullo, aunque ya había sido ridiculizado antes. ¿Y quién era la víctima? nuestro Gokuh. Le explicaba que tenía que alzar las manos arriba y moverlos de un lado hacía otro, mientras movía su cadera al compás. Y todos copiaban la explicación.

En un cuarto oscuro, las mujeres entraron una al lado de la otra, no querían estar despegadas de las demás. La luz se hizo presente, y la sala estaba decorada con cortinas rojas, luces que hacían dibujos de mujeres desnudas y música suave. La señorita que les acompaño, les indicó que se debían sentar en ese sofá redondo, hicieron caso a la joven y delante de ellas había una plataforma...

-MMMM¿Y esto para que es?...-preguntó Milk curiosa...

-Es un mini escenario donde las chicas bailan en el privado...-explicó...

-¿Tenemos que dejarle dinero en el tanga?...-pregunto C-18...-por que yo no estoy por la labor, no vengo a este sitio por el plácer...

-No es necesario, lo que al salir deberan pagar una cantidad de dinero por utilizar el privado...-seguía diciendo...-aunque no vengáis por plácer, la habéis visto bailar y lo ha echo para vosotras...

-Es justo...-afirmo Bulma...-dile a esa jovencita que nos baile de una vez...

-Que verguenza...-dijo Videl..-esto suelen hacerlo los hombres y nosotras estamos aqui viendo bailar a una mujer, parece que les somos infieles...-finalizó con una sonrisa.

Unos focos dieron plenamente en el escenario y la música suave de antes se transformo en otra mas erótica. La cortina que había en esa plataforma se abrió, mostrando una pierna, con unas medias de rajas, a continuación aparecía una mano y la alzo, mostrando el rostro de la joven bailarina...

-He venido aqui para satisfacer vuestras fantasias eróticas...-murmuro sensualmente...

-Corta el rollo...-hablo C-18 ante la sorpresa de la joven...-no hemos venido por eso, no somos lesbianas solo queremos ver como bailas.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay?...-preguntó la joven, que iba enseñando los pechos..

-Fácil...-soltó Bulma...-solo queremos verte bailar, queremos que nos enseñes como se hace para hacerlo mañana por la noche a nuestros maridos...

Y sonrió. Le gustaba a esa joven la idea de las mujeres...

-Ustedes son muy listas..-aplaudió...

-Es mi nuera la lista...-aclaró Milk...

-Bueno...-se encogió de hombros la jovencita...-como no sabiamos, necesitabamos a una experta en esos bailes...

-No se hable más...-volvió al escenario...-yo les indicaré como hay que bailar para dejar a vuestros maridos con la boca abierta...

Muy bien. ¡Viva el poder mujer! apoyándose siempre, erggggg bueno no siempre, pero ahora mismo si que se apoyaban.JA!

Mientras tanto los hombres seguían bailando segun el éstilo que Vegeta les había impuesto. Justo en ese momento y que nadie se diera cuenta, los lindos ojos oscuros de Piccolo se abrieron mostrándose un tanto desconcertado, no sabía exactamente que hacían sus amigos ahí en la plataforma medio desnudos y bailando, por unos momentos se le había ido la cabeza. Hasta que unos cuantos flaxes le abordaron...¡ya se acordaba para su desgracia! su mente maquiavélica funcionó y se dio cuenta, que podía seguir durmiendo y descansar de esta absurda batalla sexual. Así que dándole la espalda cerro los ojos voluntariamente y con una bella sonrisa de felicidad y sucumbió al sueño de morfeo.

Y las mujeres bailaban y chillaban todas histéricas, estaban disfrutando de la sesión privada de baile, la chica disfrutaba con estas alumnas tan simpáticas y no escatimó en su mente, que gracias a ellas, podía crear un nuevo negocio. Se sentía una verdadera reina, le estaban aplaudiendo en un baile, que muchas veces había bailado a los hombres que estos babeaban como si fueran solo un trozo de carne.

Ajeno a todo esto Roshi se rindió, se fue a la parte de arriba y abrazando a la pequeña Marron se quedo profundamente dormido, ya eran mayores esos demonios de saiyan y eran capaces de destruir mundos enteros, así que podían cuidarse totalmente solos.

Continuara...

¿como ira el privado?¿y los extraños bailes de la plataforma?...¿despertara Dende de ese sueño?todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.

disfruten de la lectura. saludos.

Ver bailar a Piccolo ha sido increible y espantoso para todos nuestros guerreros, ver a este hombre tan seriote haciendo cosas tan...¡extrañas para el!, pero tenia que hacerlo, se supone que es el entrenador personal de los bailes eroticos ¿no?. Tiene su lado morboso. jajaja.

muchas gracias a vale131, Bra1, Edoras, Isabel Cordy, Juanis, Elena, dbzilp y a Diminescusister. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12 - Llega el turno de descansar.**_

Las mujeres gritaban y le seguían el compás a la chica que estaba bailando para ellas. Al principio Milk era la más retraída y se cohibía ante ese insinuante baile, pero al final, era la peor.

-Muy bien alumnas...-dijo la jovencita...-las caderas debéis bailarlas con sensualidad¿sabéis como és?.

-¡No!...-se expresaron.

-Suavemente, alzando vuestros brazos al aire y moviéndolo con suavidad, es el baile del vientre...-les mostraba la escena...-sin dejar de mirarlos provocadoramente, seduciéndolos con la mirada, pasando vuestras lenguas con delicadeza sobre vuestros labios, haciéndoles excitar ante el primer contacto, notar como sus pieles se erizaban y...-les guiñó el ojo...-también otra zona..

-¿Y no es nada difícil?...-preguntó Bulma...-para mujeres que no hagan ejercicio, lo digo para que no me de un lumbago de aupa.

La jovencita la observó detenidamente, clavando sus bellos ojos verdes en el cuerpo de la científica, esta se sentía extraña...

-Tienes una figura muy buena y seguro que te has movido por todo el mundo...-le dijo...-creo que no tendrás problemas, además apuesto que tu vida sexual es una aventura fantástica...

-¿Y por qué dices eso?...-preguntó curiosa Milk...-ella no te lo ha dicho...

-Sus ojos...-le señaló...-en ellos veo pasión desenfrenada, cuerpos sudorosos y un sexo increíble con tu pareja¿a qué no me equivoco?...-la científica no negó, observó a Milk y...-tu caso es distinto, tu pasión esta algo apagada y te cohibes con todo, es timidez lo que veo en tus ojos y aunque tu hombre puede ser una fiera en la cama, tu le cortas...-el rostro de Milk era de un color de tomate, ahora fue el turno de C-18...-tu llevas el control de todo, eres la que domina y tu marido se deja dominar, no hagas eso, por que puede llegar a ser malo para la autoestima de tu pareja...-por ultimo Videl y ella sonrió...-tu estas empezando y hay timidez por ambas partes, tranquilizaros y disfrutar de vuestra intimidad, por que es lo mas bonito con una pareja joven...

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?...-preguntó curiosa la androide...

-Llevo muchos años en este negocio y he visto de todo, hasta vuestros ojos, en los hombres...-se sentó en la plataforma...-el sexo es compartirlo y disfrutar de el, si no, este baile no cuenta, hay que trasmitir más que deseo, es seducción, a todos nos gustan que nos seduzcan...-y sonrió.

-Fabulosa...-murmuro Videl.

Mucho tiempo después

Abrió un lindo ojito, para luego incorporarse y hacer un ruido espantoso, se giró para ver como todos estaban durmiendo, con mantas, las almohadas y pijamas de animalitos incluyendo su gorrito, bueno, no todos, el príncipe estaba sentado en la columna y tapado por una manta. Se levantó y una vena salía por su frente¿pero cuándo descansaron?. Siguió caminando para encontrarse con Dende que estaba preparando la mesa, con un ojo morado y un pequeño dedo escayolado...

-Pero...-abrió la boca sorprendido...-¿dónde esta la guerra?...

-Ah...-se miró el brazo...-es que ha pasado algo raro hace un par de horas, pero nada malo...-le contestó ampliamente...

-¡¿Y eso?!...-señalo a dos pequeños bultos que había cerca de la mesa...

-Son los niños...-explicó Momo que venía con un carrito lleno de comida...

Mas interrogantes se formaban en la cabeza del namekiano, no entendía nada...

-¿PERO QUE HA PASADO?...-comenzó a alzar la voz...-¿desde cuando ha pasado todo esto?...-se masajeo la sien con un largo suspiro...-explícarme que ha pasado...

-¿Desde el principio?...-preguntó Dende con la ceja levantada, viendo la afirmación de su Sensei...-entoncés sera mejor que empecemos a comer, por que sera larga, graciosa y cansina...-concluyó con una sonrisa...

-Eso...-dijo una voz detrás de sus espaldas, se giraron para ver como el saiyan, el culpable de todo estos se había sentado a la mesa listo para comer, tenía la barriga vacía...-¿Momo me has echo mi plato favorito?...-vio la afirmación del hombre conguito...

El namekiano mayor se fijó como el saiyan iba vestido, tenía un pijama de corderitos igual que su hijo, con unas zapatillas con la cabeza de un perro.¿Qué se le va a hacer? al hombre le gustaba tener el mismo pijama que su hijito. Su cara era de cansancio extrema, pero eso no le importaba, si la comida estaba en medio.

-Seguro que esta metido en todo este fregado...-murmuro Piccolo al beber un poco de agua...-mmmmmm¿y las pajitas?¡traéme una!...-su alumno le trajo una y limpiándose la cera de los oidos, estubo listo para que le explicaran toda la historia, todo lo que había pasado cuando se había echo el dormido y que acabo durmiendo completamente..

_**Cuenta atrás, un par de horas en donde Piccolo visito a Morfeo**_

Se tiraron todos al suelo para tragar más aire, la de su alrededor se hacía escaso, casi podían sentir como sus pulmones querian salir por sus bocas.

El príncipe de los saiyan levantó su varita y comenzó a azotarles a todos en el trasero, en donde estaba desnudo y donde naturalmente había marcas. Todos se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y aspiraron fuertemente para que una lágrima no les saliera por los ojos. Snif.

-¡¡SOLDADOS MENOS DESCANSO Y MAS TRABAJO!!...-gritó fuertemente

-Se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza...-murmuró Krilin...-¿quién propone una sublebación contra él?...

-Nosotros...-dijieron Gohan y Yamsha...

-Mmmmmmm¿qué es sublebación?...-preguntó Gokuh...

Le lanzaron miradas de odio y se mordieron los labios, no era el caso explícarle a este que era esa palabra, si no lo hacían ahora, jamás podrían vencer al príncipe, ahora que eran más y con algo de poder, podrían plantarle cara y así hacerse con el puesto de entrenador personal. Siguieron observando al príncipe como si de una presa se tratara, tenían que hacerlo por su propia seguridad, si no, este loco acababa con ellos.

Vegeta se detubo un momento al observar esas miradas, ya las conocía, no era la primera vez que las veía...

_-"Idiotas, es una mirada de venganza, no me pillaréis"..-_sonrió maliciosamente...

El trío se devolvía la mirada y el príncipe les correspondia y...¿GOKUH? se colocó las manos en jarras e intentaba descodificar esas extrañas miradas, había algo extraño en ellas, pero no encontraba el problema.

-Vegeta¿no estas cansado?...-preguntó Gohan al inclinarse hacía atrás y crujirse los dedos, un movimiento para que no viera el príncipe...

-No, muy amable de tu parte niño...-le contestó de la misma forma...-estoy hecho un roble y soy muy fuerte, no me canso por memeces...

-Tu cara no dice lo mismo...-siguió Krilin al crujirse el cuello, pero con tan mala suerte que se hizo daño en las cervicales y se inclinó en el suelo, sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas...-¡que daño me he echo!...

-Eso es por que eres un debilucho...-le soltó al acercarse a él y con la varita levanto su rostro...-eres insignificante...-sonrió.

-¡¡A POR EL!!...-gritó Yamsha con tono de guerra...-¡¡NO QUE QUEDE EN PIE NI SUS HUESOS!!...

Y el trío calavera se lanzó contra el príncipe, este los vio venir y los esquivó, emitiendo una bola de energía que comenzó a repartirlas a los tres...

-¡¡NIÑOS NADA DE PELEAR!!...-gritó Gokuh que iba detrás de ellos...-¡¡HAY QUE PRACTICAR PARA EL BAILE, NO A PELEARNOS ENTRE NOSOTROS!!

-¡¡A CALLAR!!...-le gritaron los cuatro...-¡¡TU NI CORTAS NI PINCHAS EN ESTO!!

Y se enfrascaron en una pelea brutal, el primero en salir fue Yamsha que dio de pleno con el trasero en el suelo, dejandóselo rojo del choque, se rasco la cabeza y estaba por levantarse, cuando esos tres animales pasaron por encima de él, como si de un fepuldo se tratara, dejándolo chafado en las baldosas en plan chinche. Gokuh se acercó y le trasmitió aire con la mano, tenía la mala experiencia de hacer el boca a boca en estos casos, los ojitos de Yamsha se abrieron...

-¿Me muero?..-preguntó lagrimoso, el saiyan negó con la cabeza...-mi cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo...-Gokuh le acarició el rostro...-yo un hombre tan bello, muriendo al ser pisoteado como si fuera una cucharacha.

-No digas eso...-se secó las lágrimas...-que suena triste y me estas haciendo llorar, yo que soy de lágrima fácil.

El kami del planeta se acercó corriendo, y se tiró en el suelo para socorrer a la víctima, le cojió de la muñeca y...

-No hay pulso, se nos muere...-soltó.

-¿Qué?..-se levantó Yamsha y se chocó contra la cabeza de Dende...-¡auchhhh Dende¿por qué pones la cabeza tan cerca de la mía?!

-Te estaba curando...-dijo con las manos en la cara...-me has echo daño...

Mientras tanto Gohan y Krilin le estaban haciendo frente a Vegeta, este no se dejaba golpear y los esquivaba con facilidad, les iba a demostrar quién era él. Gokuh observaba toda la escena y se plantó en medio de los tres, estos le observaron y apuntándole directamente a él...

-¡¡FUERA DE AQUI!!...-rugió Vegeta...

-¡No me grites!...-se expresó Gokuh...-esto no es bueno, debemos dejar de pelearnos..

-Molestas papá ...-sentenció Gohan...-no queremos hacerte daño...-vio con la ceja de Vegeta se levantaba...-bueno él si, pero nosotros dos no, así que no te metas en medio..

-No quiero hacer daño a un amigo, así que sal de en medio...-comentó Krilin...-puedo ser muy peligroso...

Todos alzaron las cejas, un leve tic resonaba en ellas, sus labios se movían ligeramente, otros se taparon la boca pero no se pudo evitar y todos...SE TRONCHARON DE EL.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...-toda la plataforma se reía a caudales de Krilin...-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

-¡¡NO OS RIAIS!!...-se cabreó, su rostro se sonrojó y estaba a punto de explotar...-¡¡¡ES VERDAD SOY MUY PELIGROSO!!

Y más. el "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Incluso en sueños, Piccolo esbozó una sonrisa. Esto era para morirse.

_** Vuelta a la realidad**_

-Vaya...-comenzó a recordar Piccolo...-así que era de eso que me estaba riendo...

-¡¿Te acuerdas?!...-preguntó Dende con un vasito de agua...

-Bueno, solo me acuerdo que me reí de algo...-esbozó una sonrisa...-pero no sabía que Krilin os había amenazado de muerte.

-No resulta nada creíble que salga de los labios de ese enano...-soltó una voz, todos se giraron para verlo aparecer...-es un idiota si pensaba intimidar...

-Como siempre tan simpático Vegeta...-soltó Piccolo...-¿y bien como se han portado mis alumnos?...

-Son pésimos, de los peor que hay en el Universo...-comentó, al coger un plato y llenarlo de comida...

-Bueno...-hablo Gokuh amigablemente...-sigue contando...

-¡¿Pero si tu estabas presente?!...-se quejó Dende...-no voy a contar nada que no sepas...

_** Volviendo a la guerra campal**_

Gohan se lanzó contra Vegeta, mientras Krilin se fue al rincón, se puso de cunclillas, le dio la espalda y con un dedo dibujaba en la baldosa, se sentía humillado por ellos, por sus supuestos amigos ¡que crueldad! Snif. Ambos saiyans luchaban con ganas y fuerza, con rabia y entregada, el príncipe estaba disfrutando de poder "entrenar" con este crío, el máldito niñato que derrotó a Cell, ese androíde era cosa suya, tenía sus motivos.

-Vegeta has mejorado mucho...-le felicitó..

-Lo sé, por eso soy mejor que tu niñato...-dijo con orgullo...

-¡Que modesto!...-rugó la nariz...-él mismo se echa el cumplido...

Gokuh seguía viendo la escena y decidio irse, había dejado de ser el centro de atención, él que había organizado toda esta fabulosa aventura, expulsado. Agachó la cabeza y fue arrastrando los pies..

-¡Papá!...-gritaron...

El saiyan alzó su rostro para ver como su hijo y Trunks habían llegado y estaban asombrados por lo que veían...

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?...-preguntó Trunks...-¿Qué haces en calzoncillos?...

-Es un tanga, no calzoncillos...

Ambos niños alzaron sus cejas, no entendían nada de lo que les había dicho ¿tangas?¿qué es eso?

Goten se giró y vio como su hermano iba con esas pintas, estaba extrañado y asustado ¿por qué iban así?.

-¡¡GOHAN¿QUE HACES CON ESO EN EL CULO?ESTAS DESNUDO!!...-gritó con terror...

El hermano, Krilin y Yamsha observaron a los niños que estaban azulados, sus rostros eran de auténtico terror, jamás habían visto esas pintas en ellos y no las querían ver, así que por decisión multiple...

-¡¡NIÑOSSSS!!...-gritaron los 3 mencionados para salir huyendo como alma lleva el diablo.

-Tanto escándalo para nada...-comentó Gokuh...-si cuando te acostumbras es muy cómodo, no se si decirle a Milk que me compré tangas para hombres, me esta gustando mucho...¡mira que textura tiene Vegeta, toca!..

-¡¡NO TE PIENSO TOCAR EL TANGA NI NADA TUYO, SUENA MUY MAL!!...-gritó totalmente colorado...-¡¡¡NO ME PIDAS ESO, LOS HOMBRES NO NOS TOCAMOS LA ROPA INTERIOR!!...

-Sigo sin entender el por qué...-dijo con algo de pena...-de verás te gustaría mucho, si me tocarás...

-¡¡QUE NO!!...-lo cogió del cuello y lo zarandeó como una maraca...-¡¡estoy hasta las narices de ti!!...

_**Volviendo a la realidad**_

-Eres increíble Gokuh, los hombres no se piden eso si no son pareja...-murmuró colorado el Namekiano..

-¡Pero somos amigos, eso es muy importante!...-se quejó con morros...

-Es un empanado profundo...-murmuro seriamente Vegeta...-me da ganas de pegarle unas cuantas yoyas y a ver si deja de decir burradas...

-¿Y quién te detiene?...-preguntó indiferente Piccolo

Alzaron las cejas ante la pregunta del namekiano, no sabían si lo decía en broma o de verdad, pero la cuestión es que la había soltado y no se había inmutado..

Continuara...

Pobre Krilin nadie le toma enserio, se rien de el hasta en sueños.

Ya hemos visto la reaccion de los niños, ¿que pasara ahora cuando vuelvan a verse las caras?

Esto y mas en los proximos capitulos, saludos y MUCHAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 - Sobornos y compras...

Piccolo escucho atentamente la historia que Dende le estaba contando, no sabía por que venían todos a este sitio. Unos leves gruñidos les devolvieron a la realidad y los mayores observaron como los niños venían hacía ellos rasgándose los ojos. Todos se miraron detenidamente y Piccolo en medio con los brazos cruzados y moviendo sus ojos de un lado para otro, se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Papá...-habló Trunks seriamente

-Trunks...-le respondió del mismo tono...

-Papi snif...-se aguantaba la ganas de llorar el pequeño Goten...

-Hijo mío del alma...-soltó Gokuh apenado...

Piccolo abrió la boca desmesuradamente, ahora entendía la actitud de los niños, se sentían defraudados por sus propios progenitores. Al cabo de un buen momento, todos los mayores estaban de pie, avergonzados y mirando hacía el cielo iluminado por el color azul, las nubes y algún pajarito que revoloteaba por ahí. Los niños les miraban de forma acusadora, sus ojos estaban tan fijos en ellos que se les podía clavar en su propia piel...

-Si las miradas mataran, vosotros ya estariáis bajo tierra...-soltó con humor Dende...

-¡Calla burro, últimamente metes mucho la pata!...-le golpeó Piccolo...-o cierras la boca o te la cierro de un puñetazo¿Elige namekiano pacífico?

Y se mordió los labios, su mirada se clavo en el suelo y se mantuvo calladito. Tan calladito estaba, que parecía que no existía.

-Ejem...sera mejor que nos vayamos ¿no?...-propuso Krilin avergonzado...-¿cuándo nos vemos?

-Supongo que sería mejor vernos por la tarde, recordad que esta noche es el baile...-comentó Gohan sudando a mares, su hermano le estaba vigilando detenidamente, observando cada movimiento y viendo algo extraño en su piel, estaba brillante, ¿A que se debía?

-¡Sobre las 8 en Kame House!...-afirmó Yamsha...

-¡No!...-gritó Vegeta con los brazos cruzados...-yo no voy a ese sitio, me da asco...

-¿Entonces?...-le preguntó con la mirada Gokuh...-¿Dónde?...

El príncipe sonrió y señaló al suelo, todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada...¿ein?.

-Seréis idiotas, nos vemos aquí a las 8 y se acabo de discutir...

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!...-se opuso Piccolo...-¡¡¡ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE QUE OS PASEIS TODO EL SANTO DIA EN MI CASA, PARECEIS LOS TIPICOS PARIENTES INSOPORTABLE!!

Obtuvo miraditas cargadas de corderitoS degolladoS, sus ojos soltaban estrellitas marcadas con un fingido dolor, esté se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, no le iban a ablandar, estaba hasta las narices. Desistieron de tal ejecucción de miradas, hay que recalcar que Vegeta no participaba y decidieron volver a sus casas y a la hora acordada llegar al palacio celestial por total asombro del namekiano que veían como pasaba de él.

Y levitaron para despedirse de los propietarios de la plataforma, nuevamente, recalcando que el príncipe no participaba en ese saludo.

-¿Acaso soy transparente?...-le preguntó Piccolo a su púpilo...-que nadie me hace ni puñetero caso...

-No Sensei...-gruñó Dende...-al que no hacen caso es a mi y eso que soy el kami de este planeta, a usted le tiene respeto bueno...antes, ahora con eso del baile erótico se lo han perdido...

-Ya veo...-murmuró rabiosamente...-entonces tendré que hacer algo al respeto...-sonrió malignamente..

-Sigue siendo malo...-susurró Dende...-su parte mala aun continua con nosotros...

Cada uno salió volando por distintos caminos.

El vuelo de Vegeta y Trunks era callado y desesperante, bueno, eso era para el príncipe, no soportaba la Idea de que su hijo le hubiera perdido todo el respeto que se merecía. Se paro en seco y su hijo se chocó contra él, le observo de reojo y su descendiente alzaba una ceja con morros...

-A ver Trunks¿qué ocurre?...

Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarle detenidamente...

-¡¡TRUNKS RESPONDEME!!...-le gritó sulfurado..

-Estabas haciendo el payaso con esos debiluchos, bueno Gohan y Gokuh no lo son pero...¡te estabas integrando al equipo, cuando tu los odias! me has defraudado como guerrero...-le confesó, sabía que su padre le iba a reñir, pero él era su ídolo y estaba haciendo lo opuesto a lo que siempre decía...

-Ahora lo entiendo...-se masajeo la sien...-no es lo que parece, yo les entrenaba y en ningún momento he echo lo mismo que ellos...-un leve tic le adorno la frente y...-¡no digas que he defraudado como guerrero!

-Lo parecía...-agachó la cabeza...-lo siento papá...

Suavizó su rostro y medio sonrió, su hijo estaba orgulloso de él y él estaba de su hijo por que estaba siguiendo su ejemplo.

-No se lo digas a tu madre así que¿qué quieres a cambio de cerrar tu boca?...

-¿Me estas sobornando?...-le preguntó sorprendido...

-¡No se dice eso, llamésmole ayudar!...

-Vale...-sonrió malignamente y un temblor recorrió la espina dorsal del príncipe...-quiero ir al parque de atracciones, quiero un día completo solo para mí, quiero ir al cine, quiero que vayamos a la tienda de juguetes más grande y me compres lo que yo quiero, también quiero una mascota...

Y siguió enumerando mientras unas gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente al príncipe, su hijo no se cortaba a la hora de pedir cosas.

Mientras tanto Goten estaban en medio de su hermano y padre y estos estaban arrodillados y suplicándoles su perdón...

-No puedes decir nada...-susurró Gohan

-¿Por qué?...-contestó con morros...

-Por qué somos família..-contestó Gokuh...-y nos queremos..

-¿Por qué?...

-Por lo que te ha dicho papá..-le dijo Gohan...-te queremos mucho.

-¿Por qué?...-seguía en sus trece...

-Por que eres mi hijo favorito...-soltó Gokuh

-¿COMO?...-alzó la voz Gohan...-estoy ofendido, pensé que era yo, soy tu hijo mayor¿qué pasa ya no me quieres?¿eh? claro como he crecido ya no te importo, que malo eres papá..

-Noooo me he equivocado...-rectificó...-os quiero mucho a los dos, sois lo mas preciado que tengo pero Goten no me conoce tanto como tu...-apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor...-estoy orgulloso de tí, de haberte encargado de la família en mi ausencia...

-Gracias papá...-su labio estaba temblando, ante un posible nubarron de lágrimas...-yo también te quiero...

-Y yo me voy a chivar a mamá y a Videl si no me dáis algo a cambio...-sonrió malignamente...

Tanto padre como hijo mayor se sorprendieron, ese pequeño ángel e inocente se había vuelto muy rastrero, eso le pasaba por estar demasiado tiempo con Trunks, teniendo en cuenta quién era su padre. Se miraron a los ojos...

-¿No estas amenazando?...-preguntó Gohan...-¿a tu família?.

-Si...-les señaló...-quiero algo a cambio de mantener mi boca cerrada o la puedo abrir y tráeros muchos problema...¿Elegir?..

-Me han cambiado a mi hijo...-murmuró tristemente Gokuh...-¿dónde esta mi pequeño Goten?...

-Lo tienes enfrente...-le dijo...-y seguiré siendo bueno, si me sobornáis¿qué me dáis?...

Y nuevamente se miraron a la cara¿qué le iban a dar a cambio a este pequeño?...

-¿Comida?...-soltaron a la vez...

-¡NO!...-se cruzó de brazos...-quiero una casa de chucherías, mejor, invocar a Shelong y concederme el deseo, también quiero ir al parque de atraciones, también quiero que le digáis a mama que quiero una mascota, quiero que tu...-señalando a su papá...-me enseñes la técnica de la teletransportación y que nos vayamos solos de excursión..-señaló a su hermano...-quiero ir contigo y Videl a ver una peli y que me compréis lo que yo quiero...

Y como su buen amigo, siguió enumerando todo lo que más deseaba, ante la sorpresa de su família, que justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que habían perdido al bondadoso e inocente Goten...

-Snif mi niñito pequeñito se ha vuelto muy traicionero...-murmuró Gokuh con pena..

Después de sobornar a sus hijos, por que se sentían obligados, cada uno estaba en su bello hogar. Vegeta y su hijo llegaron a la Corp. Capsule y entraron en su interior, allí en la cocina se encontraba Bulma con unas cuantas ojeras, había decidido tomarse un poco de café e intentar despejar su mente.

-Vegeta, Trunks¿dónde habéis estado?...-preguntó medio dormida...

-Entrenando...-soltó Vegeta...-¿y tu?tienes una cara que da miedo...

-Con las chicas...-comentó al beber un sorbo...-creo que voy a dormir un poquito, estoy cansadita..-dejó el vaso en el fregadero, beso a su marido y a su hijito y se disponía a salir cuando...-recuérdalo Vegeta, está noche a las 10 vendrán todos...

-¿COMOOOOO?...-preguntó sorprendido nuestro adorado saiyan...

-Si..-le contestó molesta...-y no grites me duele la cabeza, recuerda que hay una cena...

-Mamá tiene razón..-soltó Trunks, pero se mantuvo callado al ver la mirada furiosa de su querido progenitor...

-¿No te acordabas?...-preguntó duditativa...

-He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza para acordarme de eso...-le soltó malhumorado, suspiro y...-bueno da igual, ve a dormir ya me has dicho eso...

Y se largó la mujer sin hacerle mucho caso, en cuanto estubieron solos. Vegeta se giró hacía su hijo y...

-Ahora mismo ve a decirle al gnomo que vive en esa máldita isla que hay fiesta aquí a las 10, que debemos reunirnos a las 7 en el palacio...-le ordenó.

-¿Y Piccolo?...

-Este es un cotilla, así que ya se habrá enterado...-abrió la ventana...-me voy a buscar al palurdo de Kakarotto...

-¿Y el tío Yamsha?...-volvió a preguntar...

Sus ojos centellearon de rabia, ese no era su tío.

-No le vuelvas a nombrar así...-le soltó bruscamente...-ese energúmeno bueno para nada, no es nada para ti, solo un simple mortal que habrá que deshacerse de él..

Y salieron escopeteados. Piccolo salió corriendo y se encontró a Dende y Momo jugando una partida al parchís, cogió de la oreja a su estúpido púpilo y comenzó a arrastrarlo con violencia.

-Vete corriendo a casa de Yamsha e ir a comprar, que esta noche la fiesta es en casa de Bulma a las 10..-le explicó...-además tienes que comprar todos los potingues y los decorados que hay que poner para el puñetero baile de las narices¿entiendes?.

-Si...-unas lágrimas caían de sus ojitos...-pero no hacía falta que me intentara arrancar mi oreja...-lo miró a los ojos...-¿tengo que ir a comprar yo con él? pero si ha fijado bien Sensei, soy un marciano a los ojos de los humanos, van a salir huyendo de mi...-le explicó...

-Pues te disfrazas, Yamsha tiene muchos disfraces...-y le pegó una patada en el trasero para mandarlo a volar...-¡VETE YA!

El kami salió volando mientras se masajeaba su trasero, había sido muy burro su Sensei en lanzarlo a volar no era una pelota.

¡Que cruel!

Gokuh llegó a su hogar con sus hijitos, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con Milk que dormía en el sofá, estaba roncando y era un ruido muy escandaloso. Gokuh entró a puntillas y se acercó con dificultad, la cogió en brazos y se fue al cuarto a dejarla descansar. Mientras los chicos se llenaban el estómago, los pobreticos estaban muertos de hambre.

Yamsha se tumbó en el sofa de su casa y suspiró, iba a descansar, despues de hacer el tonto allí arriba se lo merecía, además estaba un tanto molesto, no había podido conocer a ninguna chica, y encima, no había podido pasar una noche de pasión con ninguna. Tocaron a la puerta de su hogar, la abrió y se encontró a una persona bajita, tapada con una manta vieja y llena de bichos...

-¡Una mendiga!...-exclamó...-lo siento, pero soy pobre no tengo dinero, váyase a un lugar para vosotros..

-¡No soy un mendigo!...-se quitó la capucha...-soy yo, el kami de este alocado planeta, Piccolo me ha mandado aquí..

Le hizo pasar, sin poder contener la risa. Le quito la manta y la tiró por la ventana, no estaba a favor de que se le llenara de bichos...

-¿Y qué quiere ese condenado ser?..-preguntó bruscamente al meterse un dedo por la oreja, en unos segundos un rayo se incrusto en él, dejándolo chamuscado...-¿Qué quiere ese simpático namekiano?..

-La cena es en casa de Bulma a las 10, así que a las 7 debemos estar en mi casita y Piccolo me han mandado que vayamos a comprar los potingues necesarios para hacer ese baile..-explicó...

-¿Y por qué rayos tengo que ir yo?..-se quejó, nuevamente otro rayo se incrusto cerca de él asustándolo por momentos...-vale, iremos a comprar, aunque supongo que te tengo que disfrazar, entiéndelo soy una estrella del beisbol y no puedo ir con semejante criatura a mi lado¿Qué pensaran de mí?

-Que materialista eres¿y bien, como me vas a disfrazar?...

-Eso ya me encargo yo aunque...-lo observó detenidamente...-habrá que bañarte, seguro que se te habrá pegado algun bicho en tu cuerpo y...-miró su precioso apartamente...-luego quiero que lo fumigues, no quiero que habiten más bichos en mi casa a parte de ti, entiéndeme si hay bichos no hay nenas y prefiero a las nenas antes que a tus congéneres...-sonrió ampliamente.

-Maldito...-le miró con rabia...-me vengaré.

Mientras tanto Yamsha seguía pensando en chicas y justo en ese momento, se encontró con el rostro de Videl ¡upps! se estaba volviendo demasiado repetitivo...

**continuara...**

**Holas nuevamente! pronto veremos que tal les van los bailes a nuestros guerreros...¿como se disfrazara Dende?¿que compraran?...esto y muchos mas en los proximos cap. saludos y disfruten de la lectura.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews a Elena, Edoras, Juanis y diminescusister.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14 - Los ultimos preparativos...**_

Yamsha estaba sentado en una silla, observando su habitación y esperando a que la visita fastidiosa hiciera acto de presencia, sus ojos estaban clavados ahí y bostezo con fuerza...

-¡¡DENDE SAL DE UNA VEZ!!...

-¡¡¡ME DA MIEDO!!!...-gritó a su vez

-¿De qué?...-alzó una ceja con curiosidad...-solo estoy yo...

-Pues por eso...-murmuro el pequeño namekiano...-solo estás tu y eres un bocas...

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos con enfado...-¿qué soy un bocas?¡¡pero si siempre le preguntáis a Krilin la vida de todos¿qué pasa, es un libro de memorías? siempre tiene que saberlo él, teniendo en cuenta que muchos saben muchas cosas de todos nosotros!!!...-cruzó sus brazos..

-Ya lo sé, pero es más simpático...-asomo su cabeza por la puerta...-se hace querer, tu no, es difícil tomarte enserio..

Nuevamente se echo contra la silla, murmurando cosas intiligibles, estaba rabioso...no sabía que le consideraban el bocas del grupo. Ajeno y aunque le importara un pimiento los pensamientos del "insecto", Vegeta llegó a la montaña Paoz, se asomo por la ventana para ver a todos los Son comiendo copiosamente todo lo que había en la mesa...

-Comen como si no existiera el mañana...-meneo la cabeza en negación...-debo aclarar con Trunks que no debe juntarse mucho a estos indeseables...

-¡¡Vegeta!!...-gritó Gokuh al abrir la ventana y casi darle en plena frente...-¿qué haces tu aquí?...-dijo muy sorprendido..

-Para hablar...-respondió con los brazos cruzados..-y si pudiera, ni eso vendría a tu casa...

-¿Hablar?¿pero ya hemos hablado mucho estos días?...-se apoyó en el ventanal con un muslo de pollo en su mano...-¿quieres hablar de cosas de hombres?..-alzó una ceja...

Un tic recorrió la espina dorsal del príncipe, jamás vendría a hablar de esas cosas con este idiota y es más, para nada vendría a charlar amistosamente...lo odiaba con todas sus ganas.

-SERAS IMBECIL...-le gritó...-¡¡¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, LA REUNION SE HA ADELANTADO PARA LAS 7...NADA DE LAS 10!!

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEE!!!!...-se llevo las manos a la cara...-¡¡¡PERO SI AUN NO HE COMIDO Y NO ME VA A DAR TIEMPO!!!

Ya no pudo más, tenía paciencia pero había llegado a sus límites, lo agarro del cuello y estirándole la oreja, como había visto hacer al namekiano...

-¡¡¡SON LAS 2 DEL MEDIODIA...¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO TE VA A DAR TIEMPO A ZAMPARTE TODA ESA COMIDA?!!!...-vio la afirmación de Gokuh...-¡¡NANAI DE LA CHINA, Y COMO SOY MUY BUENO!!!...-todas las miradas se dirigieron a nuestro príncipe, una gota de sudor recorría la frente de todos y su expresión era de sorpresa...-¡¡¡OS AYUDARE A COMER!!

Y se metió como si fuera su casa, le agarro el muslo de pollo que tenía Gokuh y empezó a pegarle bocados. Encogieron los hombros y siguieron comiendo con una felicidad asombrosa, ajenos a todo lo que iba a pasar a sus amigos. Bulma se desperezo de la cama, observó el techo y sonrió, esta noche sería una gran noche...todas estaban preparadas para sorprender a sus respectivas parejas y sobretodo, dejarles con un dolor enorme entre la pierna.jaja,

-Mmmmmm que bien he dormido, lo necesitaba después de una noche un tanto alocada...-giró su rostro al despertador y...-dentro de 2 horas las chicas vendrán, para estar aquí y preparar todo, iré a desayunar, me ducharé y me relajaré hasta que ellas lleguen...

Y tal como dijo, lo hizo. Su querido hijo llegó a la casita del maestro Roshi que era su propietario legalmente, pero, físicamente, la dueña de la casa era la hermosa androide, se había echo con el control y el pobrecito maestro...el antiguo y tan viejo "hombre mas fuerte" estaba en la playa haciendo castillos de arena con Marron.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?...-le recriminó Roshi al cruzar los brazos...-ya podía estar toda la noche buscandoos al escondite...

-¿Cómo, seguías buscándonos?...-preguntó Trunks sorprendido...-era una bola para irnos de tu presencia...¿no lo pillabas?

-Al final y por cansancio opté por ignoraros...-se levantó y le reto con la mirada...-¿a qué vienes egendro del diablo?

-A hablar viejo decrepito...-le miró con una sonrisa maligna...

-¡Igual que tu padre!...-exclamó vencido y echandose a la arena...-¿seguimos jugando Marron?

La pequeña sonrió y se levantó, se acercó a Trunks y le levantó las manos, el pequeño estaba un tanto confundido y la cogió en brazos...

-Te quiero mucho Trunks...-le dio un beso en la mejilla...

-Yo también Marron...-soltó suavemente, mientras le removía los cabellos...-eres muy buena..

-Olvida tus sentimientos por Trunks es el hijo del demonio...-se fue Roshi y recogió a la pequeña Marron, mientras la niña le miraba embelesada...-te recomiendo que te quedes con alguien como...mmmmmmm ¡Goten! es eso...es inocencia e ignorancia a la vez...

Trunks comenzó a emetir una graciosa bola de energía para descargarla contra el viejo, esté, escondió a Marron detrás del castillo de arena y se puso en posición de combate...

-Aún te puedo pegar un par de azotainas en el culo...

-¡Ja! eso sera en tus sueños, como pille tu mano te la trituro...-amenazó con humor...

-¡Ey! ¿Trunks qué haces?...

Ambos alzaron sus rostros y vieron a Krilin con un pañuelo en la cabeza y el plumero...

-¿De qué vas disfrazado?...-preguntó Trunks...

-¡De nada!...-le gritó...-estoy haciendo la limpieza...

-¿Y para eso te disfrazas?...

Un tic adornó la ceja de Krilin, se puso de morros y dejó la ventana para irse a la puerta, y allí, vio la escena, penso que seria mejor no preguntar, no quería ser entrometido..

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-¡Ah!...-chocó sus manos...-el tonto de Roshi me ha distraido con sus tonterías...-soltó graciosamente, haciendo que cierto personaje bufara...-mi padre me ha dicho que a las 7 debemos estar en casa de Piccolo, por que la cena es esta noche a las 10...

-¿Cómo?¿había cena en tu casa?...-preguntó asustado...-¿y por qué yo no me enterado?...

-Pues tu mujer lo ha dicho, lo que pasa es que estos días estabas un tanto extraño y tenías la cabeza en las nubes o vete a saber...-finalizó Roshi.

Nuevamente Krilin se mordió los labios, no le iba a contar que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo...era para partirse de risa de todos ellos y ahora mismo no aguantaría una risa. Se miro la hora y eran las 3 en punto, como no siguiera limpiando su casa, su mujercita se enfadaría con él, había estado toda la noche de juerga que había caído rendida a la cama...

-¡Venga, debemos irnos!...-exclamó Trunks...

-Faltan 4 horas para que sean las 7 ademas...-sudo copiosamente, sus ojos se levantaron y se reposaron en los azules del hijo de una de sus mejores amigas...-mmmm..¡TRUNKS!..-alzo su voz, el pequeño entrecerro la mirada...-¡¿ehhhhhh...qué tienes qué hacer?!...

-¿Por qué?...-preguntó temeroso...

-Sabes que eres uno de mis niños favoritos...-dijo dulcemente y acercándose al pequeño...-¿lo sabías?...

-¡No!...-soltó...-además solo hay dos niños...Goten o yo y sinceramente, no es muy difícil hacernos querer, somos muy buenos y encantadores...-dijo con mas orgullo...

-¡Ja! eso hay que verlo...-murmuro Roshi...

Colocó sus manos en posicion rezar y soltando lagrimitas...

-¡AYUDAME A LIMPIAR!...

-¿Qué?¡si me ve mi padre me mata y luego descuartiza tus restos!¿te quieres enfrentar a él?...

-¡No! pero entre la furia de tu padre y la furia de mi mujer...sinceramente temo a mi esposa...¿por favor?¡compadécete de un amigo!

Trunks comenzó a pensar en lo que le había propuesto Krilin, estaba convencido de que si su padre se enteraba de esto lo mataba, también le echaría la bronca y sobretodo se vengaría del chiquitín y el pequeñín le caía muy bien, pero...si su madre se enteraba, estaría orgullosa de él, presumiría y encima podría ser recompensado con algún juguete nuevo y encima de última moda...mmmmm¡¡¿que dílema no?!!

Piccolo estaba escribiendo en la pizarra los movimientos, las posiciones de cada uno y el momento adecuado para salir. Estaba muy atereado y su mente estaba trabajando al 100100, mientras nuestro namekiano trabajaba, Momo estaba limpiando todo el palacio celestial...

-¡Momo desinfectalo por completo!...-exclamó Piccolo...-esa gentuza ha estado aquí mucho tiempo y seguro que me lo han llenado de muchos gérmenes...-le indicó...

-Si señor...-dijo Momo indiferente...

-También plancha mi traje para esta noche...-siguió mandando...

-Si señor...-contestó...-además usted solo usa el mismo de siempre...

-¿Me estás llamando guarro?...-se giró con la mirada furiosa...-¿estás insinuando eso?...

-No señor, pero como nunca le he visto con otra ropa...-dijo inteligentemente...

-Es cierto...-se quedó pensativo...-siempre voy igual, así que mi éstilo es único e irrepetible...creo que sería bonito cambiar por esta noche...¿no?...

-Como usted vea Sr. Piccolo...-y siguió fregando las baldosas de la plataforma...

-Este hombre no es de gran ayuda...-alzó una ceja...-no sabe dar consejos, es como una planta...

Y por último, nuestros dos grandes compradores estaban en las tiendas donde había esta clase de cosas...tiendas de "Sex Shop". Dende iba disfrazado de mujer, la verdad es que si de hombre era horrible, de mujer...mejor ni hablamos, Yamsha, en plan venganza le había disfrazado de esa manera..además como ese traje lo había usado una de sus conquistas, se lo había dejado a él en plan recuerdo y...¡la jovencita no era muy alta!.

Iba con una falda, con una peluca rubia con tirabuzones y una camiseta de tirantes..¡oh! dato importante, este no se había depilado y por lo tanto sus pelos eran tan grandes que Tarzán podía ir de pierna en pierna con solo columpiarse entre ellos...

Tenían una cesta y Yamsha metía desde decorados hasta trajes...

-¿Y si compramos tangas comestibles?...-le propuso, aunque el susodicho estaba avergonzado y temblaba de miedo...-¡ey!¿dime algo?...

-¿Cómo me veo?...-le preguntó, Yamsha alzo una ceja...-¿me ves atractiva?¿soy guapa?...-preguntó en tono esperanzador...

-¡Ehhh!...-hizo una mueca de asco, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y...-¡estas espantoso Dende y no, para nada te veo atractiva! así que...¿tangas comestibles?¿o con caramelos?...

Y todo el mundo de Dende se hizo pedazos, le había dicho que era muy feo..¡snif!. Yamsha no obtubo la respuesta que buscaba, así que por sí mismo, decidio escoger todo. Metió silbatos, sobreros, purpurina, dados con toda clase de posiciones...condones de muchos sabores y gustos..Bueno, lo último, es decir, los condones se los cogió para él...por si acaso.

Fueron a la lencería femenina y cogió unas cuantas cosas, las babas de el resbalaban por el cristal de todo lo merchandising, fueron a la zona de la librería en donde cuentos y tebeos pornográficos eran los reyes...hicieron una guía turística por todas las zonas de esta enorme tienda...

-¿Que te gusta?:..-dijó sonrojado Yamsha...-es uno de mis sitios favoritos...

-¡Por supuesto, mañana mismo vendré y me compraré cosas!...-exclamó irónico...-de mayor quiero ser como tu, viejo verde, pellejo y solo..

-Maldito marciano desgradecido...-murmuró furioso...-encima que te enseño esto y lo desperdicias...¡no sabes admirar la belleza y la cultura de este mundo!

Lo observó entrecerradamente y apreto los puños, deseaba vengarse, se estaban pasando todos con el Dios del planeta y esto no podía ser, si ahora que era jovencito se le estaban subordinando todos...¿que pasaría cuando fuera mas mayor? se le subirian a la chepa...¡esto había que impedirlo!

**Continuara...**

**¿Tendran todos los preparativos listos para las 10?¿limpiara Trunks?¿y Dende se volvera igual de libidoso que Yamsha? esto y muchas cosas mas en los proximos cap. disfruten de la lectura. saludos.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15 - Luces, cámara y acción...**_

Todos estaban en círculo en la plataforma celestial y en medio de esa gran circunferencia, se encontraba Piccolo con tic en el ojo...¿por qué diablos han tenido que venir? con lo limpito que estaba todo y ya no había rastros de los gérmenes que habían depositado antes...  
Estaba realmente molesto y cansado de esta pantomima. Clavó sus ojos en el culpable de todo este asunto..¡maldito saiyan descerebrado!  
-¡Ey tranquilo Piccolo!...-se expresó Yamsha...-que cualquier diría que quieres matar a alguien con esa mirada...  
-¿Quieres probar?... 

Meneó la cabeza con terror, no estaba de humor aguantar el comportamiento sarcástico del namekiano.  
-¿Y bien que habéis comprado?...-preguntó Gokuh...-¿me habéis traido ese pástel?...  
-¿Pero de qué pástel hablas?...-se cuestionó Krilin...-aqui nadie te ha prometido tal cosa...  
-NO...-puso morritos...-¿no os habéis acordado de mi? snif, que malos.  
Le negaron con la cabeza, se cruzo de brazos y les dio la espalda. Dende abrió una capsula HOI-POI y la tiro al suelo, todos estaban maravillados, querían ver los regalos que les habían traido de esa tienda. La nube dejo la plataforma para unirse al aire y...  
Yamsha metió la mano y sacó un par de merchandising.  
-¿Tanto tiempo habéis tardado para comprar estas chorradas?...-preguntó Vegeta  
-Había tanto material que costaba elegir...-le contestó Yamsha...-no veas que mundo más maravilloso, además me he echo socio...¿a qué sí Dende?  
-Si...-y rompió a llorar ante la interrogación de todos...-yo también soy socio del Sex Shop..

Todos agrandaron los ojos ante el terror, el Kami del planeta había sido corrompido por la lujuría del humano...¡dios!, Piccolo se colocó una mano en su pecho y respiró ondamente, habían mandizallado a su pupilo, se había convertido en un..."Clon de Yamsha". Gruñó.  
Goten y Trunks seguían ajenos a esas palabras, no sabían a que se referían y encogieron sus hombros, seguro que no era tan importante. Los ojos pespircaces del pequeño Son se clavaron en los bolsillos de Yamsha, había algo que se exponía al exterior. La curiosidad y la tentación fue tan grande, que estiro sus pequeñas manitas para agarrarlo y cual era su sorpresa...¡son chicles!  
-¡¡Trunks chicles de fresa!!...-exclamó con felicidad...-¡¡Yamsha las tenía guardadas!!  
-¡Que egoista!...-dijo enfadado...-¡¡es un roñoso!!  
Se giraron para ver esa tira de chicles, cuando todos abrieron los ojos enormemente, un sudor les pasaba por la mente y Yamsha se volvió pálido.  
-¡¡DAMELOS!!...-se tiró encima de Goten, pero esté lo vio venir y se lo lanzó a Trunks, entonces nuevamente fue contra el pequeño de los cabellos lilas y este se lo devolvía a su amigo, vamos, que estaban jugando a relevos...  
Y así con alegría en el cuerpo, Yamsha iba corriendo detrás de los chiquillos para alcanzar sus "chicles" mientras ellos, leían el emboltorio sin entender mucho.  
-¡¿Qué era eso?!...-pregunto Gohan..  
-Son los condones de fresa...-soltó Dende..  
-¿Y también son chicles?...-preguntó inocentemente Gokuh...-¿se pueden masticar?... 

Entrecerraron los ojos ante la estúpida idea del saiyan. Mientras devolvían su mirada al trío atletista. Piccolo carraspeó y con ayuda de su manzillado púpilo, vaciaron las bolsas con toda la mercancía. Se pusieron de cunclillas y observaron los diversos artículos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Krilin cogía de todo un bote de crema, uno de aceites corporales y un tanga.  
Mientras tanto las mujeres estaban en Corp. Capsule decorando el lugar con mucho ánimo...  
-¿Dónde están?...-preguntó Videl...  
-No tengo ni idea...-habló Milk...-cuando me he despertado ya no estaban en la cocina y he supuesto que se han ido a entrenar...  
-¡Pues no!...-se expresó C-18...-están todos juntos y notó como sus emociones van variando...  
-¿Y eso es malo?...-dijo Bulma con una guirnarla..  
-Por favor...¡son ellos!...-se excusó C-18...-nada de lo que hacen es productivo..  
Afirmaron ante la gran respuesta de la bella androide.  
-Chicas...-habló Videl...-¿dónde está nuestros disfraces?..  
-Los tengo guardados en mi bolsillo...-contestó la dueña de la casa...-en una capsule hoi-poi, para que nadie ose mirar el regalito...  
-¿Y de qué te vas a disfrazar?...-preguntó Milk... 

Ante la pregunta de la morena, sonrieron con mucha picardía. Je. Sus rostros se sonrojaron y un brillo en su mirada se dejaba ver...  
-En la princesa Leila...-hablo C-18..  
-En una enfermera muy cachonda...-siguió Bulma...  
-En un conejito de playboy...-comento Videl meneando las caderas...  
Y clavaron su mirada en la más jovencita, se había vuelto más...¡suelta!, bueno, se había espabilado y ya no era tan...¡cortita! pero no en el mal sentido, si no, un tanto tímida. Milk tragó saliva y...  
-¿Y tú?...-preguntaron con interés...  
-Yo...-se puso en tensión...-ehhhhhhh...-comenzó a temblar y...-¡os lo diré más tarde!...-y les dio la espalda ante la sorpresa de todas que se quedaron boquiabiertas.  
Vieron como la morena abandonaba la sala, vamos, que corría espaborrida del miedo. Se mordieron los labios, deseaban saber que disfraz se había comprado, pero estaban seguras que tendrían que esperar a que ella lo dijiera o lo que es lo mismo, debían amordazarla y hacerle un interrogante...je! esta ídea le gustó más. Pero desistieron de hacer ese plan, debían acabar con el adorno de la enorme casa. 

Volviendo con los chicos, sus trajes de combates, ropas corrientes y demás porquerías volaban por los aires, Piccolo sabiamente y por qué no quería que le diera un ataque al corazón, puso una mámpara entre él y los guarros, mientras escuchaban como se cambiaban de ropa, como se quejaban de que el tanga les iba pequeño por que estaban muy bien dotados...ejem, carraspidos y sonrisas se dejaban ver fuera de la mámpara. Vegeta estaba sentado viendo como volaba todo, su hijo y Goten estaban masticando unos chicles, pero que sabiamente, Dende les había creado, ya que lo otro...eran muy pequeños para esas cosas. Momo iba de un lado para otro con una carretilla recogiendo la ropa.  
-¡Dios, tenéis más ropa que las mujeres!...-se quejo Vegeta...-¿dónde demonios metéis tanto?...  
-Hombre...-saco la cabeza Gohan...-yo llevaba unas libretas de repaso para mis éxamenes...-se llevo las manos a la cabeza...-¡¡no he repasado, con todo esto se me ha ido la olla!!...¡¡VOY A CATEAR!!  
-Tranquilo mi niño...-apoyó su padre...-siempre puedes repetir...  
Su mirada no decía lo mismo que su padre, así que con un impulso, propio de un combate a muerte lo agarro del cuello y lo zarandeo como una maraca, mientras que la mámpara se movía de un lado hacía otro, se estaba desiquilibrando. El namekiano con terror de una posible visión no grata se puso para sujetar el armatoste, pero la fuerza era más fuerte y los de dentros estaban aterrados.  
-¡¡QUIETOS QUE SE VA A CAER!!...-gritó de pánico Krilin...-¡¡no quiero que vean mi cuerpo serrano!!  
-¡¡NOOOOOO!!!...-se llevo las manos a la cara Yamsha...-¡¡NO ME GUSTAN QUE LOS HOMBRES VEAN MIS PARTES!!!  
-¡¡Dende sálvanos!!...-setenciaron Krilin y Yamsha...  
-¡No!...-comentó el susodicho para irse con los niños. 

El príncipe de los saiyans también ayudo al namekiano, no quería ver esa escena..  
Al final, después de tanto sudor y terror, la mámpara volvió a su lugar de origen...vamos, sin caerse al suelo y dejar al descubierto los pajaritos de todos. Bueno, para algunos sería un Loro y para otros un canario...(segun el tamaño). Un ruido les devolvió a la realidad, para ver como el reloj de Gokuh en forma de mono sonaba que faltaba poco para la hora acordada...  
-¿Desde cuanto sabes leer un reloj?...-preguntó con interés Vegeta, pero que era la misma pregunta que se hacían todos...  
-¡Ah!...-sonrió...-me toco en una caja de cereales de Goten y es muy fácil, dicen que hasta un niño aprende jejeje...  
-Ni echo a propósito...-susurró Piccolo.  
Las mujeres estaban sentadas en las sillas esperando a que sus maridos hicieran acto de presencia, aunque también observaban a Milk cautelosamente, la curiosidad les estaba corropiendo, deseaban saber que disfraz se iba a poner. No pudieron pensar mucho, por que todos hicieron acto de presencia, con gabardinas oscuras. Una señal de confusión abordo a las mujeres...  
-No se os ocurra preguntar...-contesto Vegeta...-os moriréis de la gracia.  
-¡Venga a prepararlo todo!...-ordeno Piccolo... 

Los "hombres de negro" se movieron rápidamente con sus gabardinas...(en plan colombo) por toda la casa, con bolsas y otras cosas en su interior. Las mujeres movían sus ojos de ellos a los "normales". Fijándose como Piccolo entraba vestido igual que siempre. Trunks y Goten se sentaron con sus madres. Y Vegeta y Dende siguieron a esos extraños seres...  
-¿De que van disfrazados?...-preguntó Bulma...  
-Se han pasado estos días jugando a algo...-le contesto Trunks...  
-¿A qué?...-insistió Milk...  
-Cosas raras...-siguió Goten...  
Nuevamente un interrogante les abordaba.¿ein?. Mientras tanto en el interior, Piccolo con su "planing" ordenaba donde tenían que ir todas las cosas, sus subordinados asentían, mientras se remangaban por debajo para no dejar ver un pástel. Todos estaban depilados y sus pieles estaban brillantes y suaves, y en menos de unos minutos acabaron de decorar todo, aunque como siempre pasaba, Gokuh lo mandaron lejos de los adornos, por que ya había destrozado alguno...¡que patoso!  
Dende se asomó ante las mujeres y...  
-Señoritas será mejor que entren y se sienten, por qué van a pasar un rato inolvidable...  
Que dudas le estaban atacando a las mujeres. Hicieron caso y entraron una tras la otra. Vieron como habían unas sillas...  
-¡Tú aquí mamá!..-exclamo Trunks..  
-Y tu aquí mami...-continuo Goten... 

Se miraron a los ojos con más interrogantes que antes...¿que estaba pasando?, hicieron caso y se sentaron...pronto unas luces en formas de topos y de varios colores alumbraban una zona en particular, Bulma giro levemente su rostro para ver como Vegeta estaba apoyado en la pared y sonreía. Mientras tanto los del interior...  
-¡Me estoy meando!..-soltó Gokuh...  
-¡Y yo, los nervios me pueden!...-dijo Krilin moviéndose de un lado hacía otro...  
-Por favor...-soltó Piccolo...-no es la primera vez que vuestras mujeres os ven en paños menores...  
-¡Ya! pero...-dijo Gohan...-no solo está tu pareja, si no, también tu madre y las amigas...y quieras o no...-se mordió los labios, mirando al chiquitín...-alguna puede pensar que se ha equivocado en cuestion de elección de hombre...  
-¿Que insinuas?...-se coloco Krilin las manos en las caderas...-que mi C-18 puede pensar que se ha llevado a un hombre que es poca cosa a la cama...¡soy muy hombre y soy una fiera!...  
-¡No!...-apoyó Yamsha...-estás bien dotado, puede que de estatura no pero...¡de lo otro si ¿no?!...-le guiñó el ojo...  
-¡¡CLARO!!...-les dio la espalda ruborizado...  
-¡Venga dejar de hacer el payaso por una vez y a ponerse serio!...-dijo Piccolo, que comenzó a desvestirse ante el pánico de todos que se taparon los ojos con las manos...  
-¿Pero que haces?...-cuestiono Gokuh...  
-¡Ah mis ojos se están quemando!...-exclamó Krilin...  
-¡Estoy ciego!...-soltó Yamsha..  
Entrecerro la mirada y...  
-Subnormales yo también voy a bailar...-no hay que decir que la sorpresa les consumio a todos...-me he pasado todos estos días haciendo en tonto con vosotros que quiero demostraros que soy el mejor con todo y vosotros unos pringadillas...  
-¡Que sorpresa!..-dijo Gohan...-jamás pensé que harías eso... 

Dende estaba con el micrófono con una gota de sudor, ahora su Sensei le había defraudado enormemente...jamás pensó que haría eso, que bajo que ha caido.  
Carraspeo con fuerza y...  
-Señoras y señoritas el espectáculo va a empezar...  
-¿Cómo?...-soltaron todas  
Y Vegeta seguía ajeno a todo, aunque no del todo...si no, que le daba vueltas a un asunto...

_**Continuará...**_

¡que mala! he dejado el capítulo con la intriga más emocionante, lo siento.  
por cierto Milk soltará de qué va su disfraz?

sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. disfrutar de la lectura. saludos


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16 - Unos bailes de lo más..**_

Vegeta gruñó con fuerza, esos pringados estaban dispuestos a bailar delante de todas las mujeres, clavó su mirada en su bella esposa para poder leer la curiosidad que le embargaba. En ningún momento se movió de la pared y siguió quieto. Aparentando estar ajeno a todo.

Mientras tanto los bailadores, estaban quejándose y cambiándose con reproches. Si a uno le venía grande, al otro pequeño y el menos insignificante se quejaba de que estos pantalones con un movimiento brusco no se abrían mostrando los tangas con dibujos de animales.

-¿Me hace gordo?...-preguntó Krilin al mirarse al espejo...-es que se me hacen unas bolsas por los lados...-hacía movimientos enfrente del espejo como una bailarina de porcelana...-¿que deciis?...-observó s sus amigos enfrente del espejo.

Se miraron, se taparon la boca y un tic les abordaba...

-¿Qué significa esas expresiones?...-se giro a ellos con los brazos en la cintura...-¡responder!...

-Estás bien...-dijo Yamsha...-simplemente que bailar de esa manera no te hace ser guapo, al contrario pareces un pato mareado..

-No me refiero al baile...-se volvió a quejar...

-¿Al traje?...-preguntó Piccolo...-a ver alma de cántaro, si al final te lo vas a quitar¿qué más da qué te vaya grande? si cuando acabe la función estaremos en pelota picada...-pegó un brinco y su tono verdoso se volvió azulado...-¿hay qué quedarse desnudo?...

-Pues si Piccolo...-le respondió Gohan que era el único que estaba vestido y se encontraba en un rincón repasando sus estudios...-de eso consiste..

-¿Cómo vinimos al mundo?...-volvió a insistir...

-¡Aja!...-apoyó Yamsha...

Se dio la vuelta y se llevo una mano al pecho. No querían que le vieran desnudo, nadie le había visto de esa manera y si¿se asustaban? o ¿ se le lanzaban como lobas?..¡¡noooooo!! se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no quería ser perseguido por esas mujeres, están todas locas...

Comenzó a desvestirse y yendo hacía el perchero…

-¡Ahí os quedáis pringados, paso de que me vean en pelota!...-soltó ruborizado..

-¿Cómo?...-gritaron todos…

-Lo que habéis escuchado…-siguió..

-Pero has dicho que lo harías…-le recordó Yamsha

-Ya, pero…-los observó y sonriendo…-sufro un tipo de doble personalidad que a veces me hace decir cosas que no quiero hacer y como ahora vuelvo a ser el mismo de siempre, he decidido que no voy a bailar delante de nadie…

-¿¿¿QUEEEEE????...-volvieron a gritar…

-¿Es por qué llevas al antiguo Kami contigo?...-le recordó Gokuh, viendo la afirmación desesperante de su amigo…-¡que listo soy!

-¡Traidor!...-se expresó Krilin…

-Cagueta…-murmuro Yamsha…

Un sudor recorría la espina dorsal del namekiano, pero respiró profundamente y…se fue de allí, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos..

Al abrir la cortina se fijo como las mujeres le estaban mirando con curiosidad y nuevamente se paralizó, pero que miedo le estaba dando¿Qué hubiera pasado si….? No, desecho esa idea, se había librado y menos mal que había recuperado su juicio. Desvió su mirada a su púpilo y lo vio triste, ¿a caso se pensaba que iba a bailar?, este alumno suyo se había desviado mucho de camino, debía encontrar un castigo ejemplar. Pero ahora no era el momento y a lo lejos vio a Vegeta que le estaba mirando con gracia, levantando su rostro, caminó entre las mujeres con orgullo ante la curiosidad de todas y se plantó enfrente del saiyan…

-Casi cometo el gran error de mi vida…

-¿Te has cagado?...-sonrió…-¿te has echado atrás?...

-¡No!...-se cruzo de brazos…-simplemente es que…-se puso a pensar, por primera vez no tenía respuesta a su ABANDONO….-no puedo hacerles sombra a mis alumnos, deben volar libres e independientes sin mis consejos y mucho menos sin mi ayuda…

-Si ya…-respondió…-a mi no tienes por que darme explicaciones…

-También es cierto…-bufó y se apoyo en la pared, viendo como las luces iban ganando más posiciones.

Dende estaba sentado en la silla, impaciente para que empezara esta chorrada de baile que le había tocado convivir con el durante muchos días. Gokuh se asomó por la cortina y…

-Dentro de 5 minutos estaremos listos, es que nos tenemos que maquillar y no se que más…

-¡Daros prisa que se me están durmiendo los músculos!...-se quejo.

-¿Gokuh vais a hacer una obra de teatro?...-preguntó Milk…

Se quedaron quietos y…

-Si Hamlet…-soltó Dende…

-¡Ahhh!...-suspiraron todas.

Nuevamente entro al interior de la cortina donde los demás le negaban la cabeza. Respiraron, se tocaron la barriga y les estaba doliendo, sus piernas temblaban como flanes, Yamsha se paso una mano por su cabellera, llevándose cabellos en ella…suspiro con pena. Gohan observaba el cielo y murmuraba sus estudios, Krilin hacía ejercicios físicos, no quería quedarse pillado en el momento menos indicado y conseguir que su mujercita se avergonzara y Gokuh, bueno, nuestro maravilloso saiyan y culpable de todo estaba pensando…¡eso mismo! Pero pensando en como llenar su estómago, por que ahora mismo tenía hambre.

Se miraron directamente a la cara y asintieron, debían hacer esta gran batalla aunque les diera un tutulu en medio del espectáculo, su hombría dependía de ellos. Krilin comenzó a caminar cuando la mano de Yamsha lo agarró…

-¿Una pregunta?...-todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él…-¿por qué participas tu en esto? La verdad es que la mitad somos obligados y otros somos voluntario¿por qué lo haces tú? Eres la única persona que no tenemos conocimiento alguno..

Krilin tragó saliva y agachando la cabeza…

-Quiero demostrarle a mi mujercita que soy un metrosexual y no solo a ella, si no, también a mí.

Todos aplaudieron, era la respuesta más sincera que habían recibido…

Se hincharon como unos pavos reales y asintieron, no podía hacer esperar esto más tiempo. Dende comenzó a hablar y…

-Esta noche tendréis un espectáculo increíble y único…-explicó el Kami ante la interrogación de todas…-donde no os podréis perder ni un solo movimiento, ni contorsión y….-se llevó las manos a la boca…-una risa.

-¿Es una obra de teatro cómica?...-preguntó Videl…

-Hamlet es de tragicomedia…-soltó Bulma…

Momo comenzó a tocar el piano y….

Miles de luces se encendieron, las focos de topos de color rojo y blanco se enfocaban en el escenario, las mujeres estaban intrigadas, Vegeta y Piccolo observaban todo con seriedad y…la cortina se levantó, mostrando a los hombres de negros. Con sombreros, botas y demás complementos de negro. Estaban quietos, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra tapando su rostro con el sombrero que se lo habían bajado, para no dejarles ver sus ojos.

La música del piano era lenta, hasta que Momo se detuvo, sufrió una extraña transformación y su rostro impasible se volvió cruel, su sonrisa era visible, sus dientes blancos eran de un color tan brillante que les deslumbraba y sus ojos, siempre tan fijos y quietos en algún punto, se habían achicado y achinado..

-Qué obra más rara…-susurro C-18…

Y como un rayo la música cambio, al igual que el estilo del Conguito. Y allí sonando estaba la de "Will All The Champions"(¿Qué pintan está?¡por que todos son unos ganadores! Jaja) Se giraron hacía el pianista para pedir explicación, pero este ni se inmuto y continuó taradeando y tocando la famosa canción.

-Es un fan de Queen...-comentó Piccolo...-¿qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Queen?...-repitió el saiyan...-¿quién es?

-Quedrás decir quién era, el pobre hombre murió, era muy bueno con su música aunque...-bufó...-eso no se le puede llamar música, el tonto del Conguito me esta destrozando los timpanos...¡será burro!

Las expresión de las mujeres eran de verdadera sorpresa e INTRIGA¿qué hacían disfrazados? que ellas supieran no era carnaval..¿creo?. Gokuh alargo su mano para arrebatarle el micro al kami, cuando su hijo, más rápido de reflejos y más sabio que su progenitor, se hizo con el control. Carraspeo y...

-Señoras os hemos preparado una función lista de ver y presenciar...-explicó ante los ojos desorbitados de ellas...-nos ha costado mucho, pero antes que nada quiero que aplaudan a nuestro entrenador personal el Sr Piccolo...-señaló a su gran amigo.

Las miradas de las mujeres se clavaron en él, en señal de...¿y qué rayos les ha echo este tipejo a sus amigos, parejas e hijo?, el pobre hombre, viéndose acorralado, cogió al príncipe por los hombros y se lo plantón delante, se agacho un poco...(hasta que el mismo Vegeta lo tapara) y las saludo, con un rubor que le iba de la cabeza a los pies...

-Tan tímido...-susurro Vegeta...-no lo sabía..

-No sabes nada de mí...-le contestó...-así que no te emociones..

-Bueno...-volvió a hablar Gohan...-disfruten del espectáculo señoras...-le guiño un ojo a su Videl y esta se sonrojo.

Le tiro el micro al kami, para quedarse congelado, ahí estaba otra vez con la cámara de video¿no la habían roto?. Meneo la cabeza y se fue con sus compañeros de batalla, al llegar ahí...

-Ha sido un placer luchar y reir con vosotros...-dijo Krilin al tragar mucha saliva...-no os olvidaré jamás...

-¿Ya te despides tan pronto?...-le preguntó Yamsha...-¡eres un exagerado!...-se quejo...-aunque la verdad, lo único que no me gusta de esto es que todas me van a ver mmmmmm ¿cómo decirlo para qué suene bien?...¡¡¡MIS COSITAS!!!..-desvio su mirada a Videl y...-¡¡nooooo!!...-su mente esta vez divagaba con ella, esto no podía ser, debía quitarse a la chica de la cabeza si no quería morir, curvo sus labios para notar que una mirada se le estaba clavando a él...

-De lo único que me quejo...-habló Gokuh...-es que Vegeta y Piccolo no vayan a bailar con nosotros¿no deben saber qué también se hace ejercicio bailando? que incultos son...

-Tal vez son por otros motivos papá...-le contestó entrecerradamente su hijo mayor.

El kami se acercó a ellos y comenzando a aplaudir...

-¡¡QUE EMPIECE EL EXPECTACULO!!...

Y así, tan rápido como lo había nombrado todos comenzaron a moverse, las mujeres con más intriga, los niños se habían ido al cuarto de Trunks a jugar con la play, no era conveniente que vieran más de lo que sus mentes infantiles pudieran soportar, ya habían tenido más que suficiente con la visión de hace tiempo. Vegeta y Piccolo seguían ajenos, apoyados en la pared y tapándose la cara, tenían verguenza ajena...

El primero en adelantarse fue Gohan que colocándose las manos en la cadera la meneo, suavemente, para pasar la lengua por sus labios. Videl flipo y hasta se...excito, y Milk se coloco de brazos cruzados y observando mal a su hijito, estaba cojiendo muy mal ejemplo su niño...eso le pasaba por estar rodeado de esa gentuza, antes de que pudiera hablar...Krilin se acercó y colocándose de perfil se masajeo a si mismo haciendo gestos eróticos con los labios. Los ojos de C-18 se llenaron de purpurina y adelanto más su silla para no perderse ningun detalle...las demás se taparon levemente el rostro, aunque sin dejar de prestar atención. El tercer turno fue de Yamsha, que movía su entrepierna...se paso su lengua por sus labios para lanzar un beso lleno de pasión y erótismo, no esta mal decir, que una vena cruel se estaba adueñando de la frente de Vegeta, que apretaba sus puños con fuerza y de sus ojos salían chispas cargadas de odio. El namekiano lo vio y meneó la cabeza, ya estabamos otra vez...Y por último y no menos importante estaba nuestro Saiyan, el causante de todo y el responsable de que hubieran estado haciendo el indio tantos días seguidos. Hay que recalcar una cosa muy importante, aun cuando cada uno hacía su entrado triunfal...ninguno de los demas dejaba de bailar.¡OK!. Gokuh se acercó, dio unas piruetas, salió del escenario ante la sorpresa de todos, se acercó a su bella esposa y sacando la lengua rozo suavemente los labios de ella, todas se quedaron bocaabiertas y...¡envidiosas!, acto seguido la beso con tanta pasión y volvió con los demas a moverse sexymente.

Se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y movieron sus caderas, con fuerza y sensualidad, cada movimiento era vigilado milimétricamente con los ojos de todas las mujeres que estaban...¡NOQUEADAS!...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡¡Por fin ya estan bailando nuestros heroes!!..¿que tal las preliminares?.**_

_**muchas a gracias a todos por los reviews y esperen que disfruten de este capítulo al igual que los próximos. Nos vemos y saludos.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17 - ¿Bailes Eróticos o ridículos?**_

Las mujeres estaban que flipaban con el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, era una fantasía echa realidad, un grupo de hombres bailando solo para ellas...¡dios! Los ojos de todas estaban llenos de purpurina con alegría, fascinación y...¿deseo?. Estaban tan orgullosas que ahora mismo se retraían de las duras críticas que alguna vez habían echo en contra de ellos.

Por un momento, Bulma por el rabillo del ojo vio a su saiyan, recargado contra la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada de recelo, en el más fondo de su corazón le hubiera gustado ver a su Vegeta bailar eróticamente, pero tenía que dejar de mentirse, él jamás lo haría, nunca se rebajaría hasta ese nivel. Soltó un suspiro de desilusión y volvió a clavar su mirada en lo que había en su frente, todos esos movimientos no pasaron por alto para el saiyan que sonrió malignamente.

Piccolo solo bufó de desgana, ya estaban otra vez con las miraditas.

Los bailarines se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y movieron sus caderas, con fuerza y sensualidad, cada movimiento era vigilado milimétricamente con los ojos de todas las mujeres que estaban...¡NOQUEADAS!. Gokuh chasqueo sus dedos y ante la afirmación de todos, se reunieron en torno a un circulo, (como los jugadores de Football Americano) se miraron los ojos..(ellos), todos sonrieron y se guiñaron los ojos, Gohan saco la cabeza del círculo, para ver la confusión en los ojos de todos y apuntando a Momo...

Nuestro Dj´s privado se crujió los dedos y dejo de tocar la canción de "Will All The Champions", para entonar la de "Flash Dance" y como alma que lleva el diablo, se movieron, chocaron las manos y se pusieron en fila india, ante la mirada perpleja de todos...

-MMMMM..¡esto no estaba en el plan!...-exclamo Piccolo al sacarse el pergamino donde estaban las instrucciones...-esta panda de tontos me han cambiado la estrategia..

-¿Había estrategia?..-preguntó sorprendido Vegeta...

-Por supuesto...-se cruzo de brazos y farfullo palabras...-en todos lados siempre tiene que estar la estrategia y estos me la han desmontado por completo..

-No me lo puedo creer...-soltó con humor el saiyan...-han pensado y todo jajajaja.

Comenzaron a levantar las rodillas..(como las tropas), se colocaron el sombrero y se detuvieron. Todos avanzaron hacía delante, con el famoso paso de (Michael Jackson) la de ir resbalando los pies en el suelo, se colocaron enfrente de su público y movieron sus caderas sensualmente, se pasaron sus manos por sus pechos, sus pezones y se miraron los ojos...las mujeres se habían acercado peligrosamente al escenario.

Aunque había que recalcar nuevamente que Milk no estaba excitada por ver a su hijito y Bulma ya había visto a Yamsha, así que no iban en plan lobas con ellos dos.

Tragaron saliva nuestros bailadores, ya que el miedo les estaba consumiendo y siguieron con su pase. Llegaron hasta su cuello y se acariciaron la mejilla, y de allí un rápido movimiento para recoger el sombrero de cada uno, le mordieron suavemente por su contorno y marcando un beso, lo tiraron a su público¿y qué hicieron ellas? como si del ramo de rosas se tratara, se lanzaron contra los sombreros.

En menos de un minuto una nube de polvo se adueño del lugar, se detuvieron en su baile y todos veían o por lo menos intentaban descubrir que pasaba en su interior. Cuando el humo ceso, casi todas las mujeres se habían echo con un sombrero, salvo uno que había sido pisoteado y estropeado...

¿Quién era la que tenía las manos libres y cuál es el sombrero destruido?

Menearon la cabeza y siguieron contoneando sus cinturas, las mujeres seguían el compás, imitándoles, gritando, soltando oscenidades...

Vegeta se tapo la cara, le estaba dando vergüenza ajena, ver a su esposa de esa manera...

-¿Me han cambiado a mi mujer?¡que vergüenza!...

-Siempre hay momentos en la vida que te avergüenzas de tu propia pareja..-susurro Piccolo...

-Tiene razón Sensei...-hablo Dende que se había acercado a ellos...

-¿Y tu qué haces aquí?...-le reprendió el namekiano mayor...

-En pocas palabras me han echado del escenario por que no soy lo suficientemente sexys..-se cruzo los brazos...-soy como un cero a la izquierda...

-No es el fin del mundo...-repuso el saiyan...

Y afirmaron nuevamente.

Poco a poco, se despojaban de sus ropas y se dejaron al descubierto todo, salvo la serpiente de un solo ojo, que estaba tapado con su tanga de animalitos. Las mujeres babearon ante la imagen presenciada, y ellos se sonrojaron, se estaban dando cuenta de que el final del espectáculo estaba llegando a su fin y que pronto se quedarían desnudos, como habían venido al mundo. Tragaron varias veces saliva. Gokuh se inclino y se puso de rodillas, comenzó a gatear con sensualidad, hacía su bella mujercita que estaba radiante de felicidad, iba a ser la envidia de todas, comenzó a maullar y por el borde de la plataforma agarro a su bella mujer y la atrajo hacía él, besándola nuevamente con pasión...la envidia de todas y también de todos corroía el cuerpo de los guerreros.

-¡Dios ¿Este es el tonto de Gokuh?!...-exclamo sorprendido Piccolo...

-No parece él...-murmuro Dende

-Es como un...-trago saliva el príncipe...-semental..-se mordió los labios...-me va a superar también en esto..¿por qué?..

-Por que tiene imaginación...-le dijo Piccolo...

El príncipe apretó con fuerza sus puños, esto no lo podía consentir¿también se le rebelaría en esto?¡NO!, se mordió los labios y salió de la sala, ante la negación del namekiano y la mirada triste de su mujer..

-Se ha ido...-susurro tristemente Bulma...

-¡NO SE HAN IDO!...-gritó en estado de furia Milk...-¡¡¡ESTAN ENFRENTE NUESTRA Y NOS PERTENECEN JAJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!

-¡Muy bien Milk, ya no pareces la misma mojigata de antes!...-animo C-18...-¡¡ahora eres una leona!!

-¡¡SI SUEGRAAAAA!!...-le apoyo Videl...-¡ASI SE HACE CHICOS!! MOVER LAS CINTURAS...

El trío chillón se miraron a los ojos y...

-¡¡QUEREMOS VER EL PAQUETE YAAAAAAAAA!!...

Pero Bulma no les hizo caso y se sentó en la silla, agachando el rostro y deprimiéndose por momentos, Vegeta se había ido, además le hubiera gustado que su príncipe también bailara, pero estaba convencida de que eso era pedirle mucho al Gran Príncipe de los Saiyans.

Mientras el nombrado volaba a una gran velocidad, deseaba desbocar su rabia contra algo o¿alguién?

En cambio los bailadores estaban temblando, esas mujeres que estaban debajo de ellos les estaban mirando como si solo fueran un trozo de carne, sin valor..

-Soy más que un cuerpo..-se quejo Krilin...

-Tengo cerebro, no hay que fijarse por el aspecto físico...-le apoyo Gohan..

-¡Por fin Milk babea por mi y deja de pensar en esos de la tele!...-se felicito a si mismo Gokuh...-¡¡ya era hora!!

-¡Si mujeres! todas para mi...-comentó Yamsha...-mirad al tío bueno, el cuerpo serrano que os puede dar placer y gritar como locas...-su expresión era de lujuria total...

-¿Perdona?...-se detuvo Krilin con los brazos en jarras, mientras las "leonas" le miraban acusadoramente...-¡estas hablando de mi mujer y ella no es de esas!...

-Y de Videl, pero sobretodo de mi madre...-apoyo Gohan furioso...

El lujurioso trago saliva y...

-No me refiero a vuestras chicas y mamá...-puntualizó...-simplemente me gusta que me miren y admiren mi cuerpo fortachón, eso es todo, no pienso en ninguna de ellas...

Suspiraron de alegría y continuaron el baile, aunque Yamsha estaba nuevamente pensando en...Videl.

En ese momento Momo detuvo el teclado del piano y guiñándoles un ojo, era la señal que estaban buscando, la misma que harían para despojarse de sus ropas o mejor dicho, de la única que quedaba, el tanga de animalitos. Nuevamente se colocaron en fila india y mirándose a los ojos con mucha determinación...

-¿Preparados?...-preguntó Krilin...-recordar que lo que vean ahora será la imagen que tendrán sobre nosotros...

-Siiiiiii...-apoyó Yamsha...-mi pajaritooooooo...

-Bueno...-susurro Gohan...-me da corte, pero si ha de acabar de esa manera pues..¡será el momento ¿no?!...

-A mi me da igual que me vean...-dijo Gokuh...-estoy acostumbrado y es algo normal...

-Pervertido...-murmuraron todos...

Cogieron mucho aire y Momo apretó fuertemente las teclas del piano. Los segundos se hacían eternos y cada perdida de tiempo, era algo que estaban impacientando a sus espectadoras.

Y lo hicieron. Se rompieron el tanga a trozos, dejando ver su vergüenzas, sus intimidades su...todo! volvían a estar como habían venido al mundo, completamente desnudo. Las mujeres abrieron los ojos de golpe, Piccolo se tapo el rostro lleno de vergüenza, Dende agacho su mirada al suelo, esto era demasiado comprometedor y alguien grito.

Todos se giraron hacía la puerta para ver a los niños espantados, allí estaban los guerreros completamente desnudos ante todos. El rostro de Goten se volvió azulado y el de Trunks estaba lleno de pavor, no podía imaginarse que estaba pasando aquí...

-¡Sois unos guarros!...-exclamo Trunks...-¡unos imprudentes!

-Hay niños pequeños¿que ejemplo nos dais?...-se quejo Goten...

Los bailarines se taparon con las manos, mientras daban pasitos hacía atrás, los niños seguían asombrados de la visión y sus dulces mamas, habían ido a socorrerles. C- 18 cogió de la muñeca a su maridito y apretándola con fuerza, se fue hacía su oreja...

-Me tienes loca de excitación Krilin y espero que esto no acabe aquí...-el pulso de su marido era descomunal...-esta noche habrá juerga y diversión, pero solo para dos pases...-le guiño el ojo...-así que móntate una excusa barata y marchémonos de aquí...

Krilin asintió mientras algo de baba se le caía, su mujer le había insunuado sexo a raudales y no podía fallar a esa petición. Se dio media vuelta enseñándole el culo y comenzó a caminar, pero la hermosa androide con más reflejos que antes, le pellizco en el trasero, mientras se lamía el labio.

Videl hizo lo mismo que su amiga, se fue hacía su novio y...

-Gohan...-murmuro, el susodicho se giro...-no te retrases que tenemos algo pendiente...

-¿El qué?...-pregunto mas confuso...

-Debemos acabar lo que empezamos...-le guiño el ojo, la expresión de Gohan seguía siendo de curiosidad...-¡si hombre, donde tu padre nos interrumpió!

El humillo salía por los oídos del joven saiyan y le asentía con la cabeza para salir huyendo en la misma dirección que había ido Krilin. Gokuh siguió a todos, estaba seguro que no recibiría nada picante, ya que su mujer estaba con Goten. Yamsha viendo que todo estaba despejado...

-Videl...

-¿Si?...-contesto curiosa...

-Veras sobre la otra vez que te vimos en un...-se mordió los labios al ver como la jovencita se sonrojaba...-quiero que sepas que no pienso en ti en plan guarro..¡de verdad!...-trago saliva..

-Mientes...-le dijo con una sonrisa...-pero lo haces para quedar bien...-la expresión de Yamsha era de sorpresa...-será mejor que empieces a quitarte eso de la cabeza si no quieres que se lo diga a Gohan y te haga picadillo, es solo una fase y que pronto superaras...-se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla...-es mejor que eso te lo quites con alguna de tus amiguitas...

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, el hombre asintió.

Trunks y Goten seguían de brazos cruzados mientras sus madres les explicaban que lo de antes no es tan grave como quieren hacer ver, que solo había sido un juego inocente. Los dos namekianos se acercaron al pianista y...

-Muy bien Dj´s es mejor que volvamos a casa ¡ya!...-puntualizo Piccolo...-estoy cansado de todo este juego y solo deseo dormir y no despertar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo...

-Si señor...-contestó Momo en su clásico tono, consiguiendo que alzaran las cejas...

-Vuelve a ser el mismo Momo sumiso y educado que siempre...-le dijo Dende...

-Por lo menos alguien vuelve a ser el mismo de antes...-rectifico Piccolo...

Y de esta manera la sala volvía a estar vacía. C-18 y Krilin se fueron escopeteados y sin despedirse de nadie. Gohan y Videl se los había tragado la tierra, y los de arriba, entiéndase como Piccolo y compañía, se habían ido pero con la única diferencia de que si se habían despedido. Así que solo quedaba Bulma y su hijo, la familia Son y Yamsha.

-¡Papá ¿por qué has echo eso?!...-pregunto curioso...

-Para hacer enloquecer a tu madre...-dijo con humor ante la cara de poema de su hijo...-cuando seas mayor lo entenderás..

-¿Y para qué sirve eso?...-preguntó Trunks...-¿y mi padre?

-Para hacer que las mujeres babeen por ti...-soltó Yamsha...-y en cuanto a tu padre, ni idea..

Bulma se acerco a Milk y cogiéndola suavemente de la muñeca..

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?...

-Ehhhhh...-agacho la cabeza...-de nada

-¿Cómo?...

-Mañana por la noche te lo cuento...-dijo la morena...-es una sorpresa incluso para ti...

-¡Que mala!...-exclamo Bulma con enojo..

Y así, tan pronto acabo la conversación se largaron hacía nuevos horizontes, mejor dicho hacía su casa. Yamsha se iba hacía su apartamento pero se acordaba de que seguía patas arriba por el berrinche de la jovencita, así que decidio irse al Palacio Celestial, total no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La familia Son llegó a su hogar y Goten fue directamente a ver la t.v, mientras Gokuh agarró a su mujer de la cintura y la atrajó a él...

-¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo Milk?...-le susurro con dulzura, los poros de la morena estaban saliendo a flote en una sensación de lujuria...

-Mucho...-le contestó sonrojada...

Gokuh sonrió y se separo de su mujer para irse con su hijo, pero en el último momento, ella lo agarro por la muñeca y con la otra mano atrajo su rostro para comérselo con un beso...

-¡Prepárate esta noche, por que el paraíso no es nada en comparación con lo que te espera en la habitación!...-le volvió a comer los morros y le guiño el ojo..

El corazón del saiyan latió con fuerza y le devolvio la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Krilin estaba en la cama conyugal esperando a ver la entrada de su mujer, les habían dado dinero a Roshi para que se fuera con la pequeña a dar una vuelta, fuera de la isla, habían pensado que eso sería una buena idea, ya que gritos y demás cosas se dejarían escuchar esta noche.

El chiquitín estaba tapado hasta la cintura con la sábanas, esperando a que su bella esposa hiciera acto de presencia. Tragó saliva, le parecia extraño pero estaba muy nervioso. La luz de su cuarto se apagó y ante él, apareció una figura iluminada con la escasa luz de una vela, la visión que tenía el chiquitin era de espectacular, allí estaba su hermosa mujer vestida de la princesa Leila, con el clásico peinado de las dos ensaimadas en la cabeza. Comenzó a aullar como un lobo, a babear y sus ojos iban de arriba a abajo, en conclusión, a muchas direcciones. C-18 se paso el dedo por sus labios y acabó dentro de la boca, ante un gesto muy sensual..

-Mi querido Krilin esta noche tendrás la guerra más descomunal que jamás has visto...-ronroneo, fue hacía él y dejando la vela en el suelo, movia sus caderas al son de la musica, efectivamente, había puesto un disco de los Rollins Stone, totalmente cañera..-y acabarás escocido del rechinar de nuestros cuerpos..

Bueno, ante esta declaración Krilin estaba que se subía por las paredes, su mujer podía ser una Genial embaucadora, aunque no entendia por que había puesto a los Rollins Stone, pero dio por suponer que ella, su hermosa androide era una mujer de armas de tomar...

-Yo quiero eso..-suplicó...

-Y yo quiero más mi pequeño duendecillo...-estaba en el borde de la cama y...-nosotras las mujeres habiamos pensado hacer un baile erótico para vosotros, pero viendo que tu ya me lo has echo a mí, y que estoy más excitada que la moto de un hippie te bailaré, aunque con tu boca me tendrás que quitar mi disfraz..-propuso al momento de guiñarle un ojo..

-¡SI!...-gritó lleno de euforia.

Y ahí nuestra querida y sensual androide, hacía movimiento con la cadera, de lado a lado, pasando su lengua por sus labios, mirando fijamente a su chiquitín, clavando su mirada azul con la oscura de él, el corazón de Krilin bombeó con fuerza y no pudo aguantar más la escena, tenerla pero no poder tocarla le estaba matando, así que saltó de debajo de las sábanas y la agarró por la cintura, beso su ombrigo ante la alegria de su mujer, y pasando su lengua por las zonas de su cuerpo, llegó hasta su rostro, apoyó sus labios en la punta de la nariz de C-18 y devolviéndole la mirada...

-¡BASTA YA!...-aulló con desesperación...-¡no puedo más¿y tu?!

-Tampoco...-soltó ella...

-Entonces cortemos el rollo y vayamos al asunto principal...

Y la tiro a la cama, comenzó a despojarla de su disfraz de la princesa Leia y...lo demás es sabido por todos, los cielos se abrieron y los agujeros se cerraron, y solo entro la serpiente de un solo ojo.

Yamsha esquivaba en pleno vuelo los rayos "misteriosos" que habían aparecido de la nada, alzó su rostro y...

-¡¡PICCOLO NO SEAS MAL ANFITRION!!...-se quejó...

-¡¡AL CARAJO!!...-le contestó con rabia, mientras seguía lanzándole rayos...-¡¡largo de aquí!!

-Sr Piccolo es muy poco hospitalario...-cuestionó su subordinado...

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos de golpe el namekiano y los dirigio hacía su discípulo...-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo has escuchado...-volvió a decir, pero tragó saliva apresudaramente...

-¡Ahhhhh maldito!..-se tiró hacia Dende y comenzó a estragunlarle con fuerza...-estoy muy enfadado contigo, te has pasado todo el santo día riéndote de todos nosotros, haciendo el payaso y burlándote a nuestra costa...-seguía con más fuerzas, a estas alturas Yamsha ya había aterrizado en la plataforma y observaba la escena...-no eres el Kami que tendrías que ser...

-Me hace daño...

-¡Te estás pasando!..-cuestionó Yamsha...

-¡¡TU A CALLAR DEBO DAR UN EJEMPLO A...!!!...-se detuvo en estos momentos, una brillante idea había pasado por su mente, ¿cómo había estado tan ciego?, observó a su pupilo y luego a su amigo.

Nuevamente dirigio su mirada a Dende y su sonrisa se volvió sepulcral y grotesca, tenía la clásica risa del malo de las películas, ese ser que tiene una idea genial y es muy cruel, pues ahora mismo, nuestro namekiano lo estaba haciendo.

-Que miedo da a veces...-comentó Yamsha...-se ríe como antes o peor, su risa es como la mala de la bella durmiente...

-¡Oh dios, estoy en serios problemas!...-soltó tristemente...-no me voy a poder salvar...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡Por fin han bailado ¿cómo bailaran las mujeres?!¿qué pensamiento macabros persiguen la mente de Piccolo' y lo más importante ¡¡¿Bailará el príncipe de los saiyans?!..**_

_**esto y más en el último capítulo de este fic.**_

_**muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por haberos robado un par de sonrisas. saludos y nos vemos.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**  
Capitulo 18 - Todo baile finaliza con algo increíble.**_

El viento pasaba por la cabellera del saiyan, él no podía creerse que huyera de algo tan sencillo. Pero es que tenía sus motivos, él no era una muñequita de porcelana a la que vieran hacer 4 piruetas. Él era un saiyan, el príncipe de su raza. Bufó con desgana y apoyo su rostro en su muñeca mientras seguía viendo el horizonte, ahora mismo todos estarían disfrutando de una gran diversión..¡sexo a raudales!.

Desvió levemente su rostro para entrecerrar la mirada...

-¡¿Qué quieres maldito gatucho?!...-preguntó enfurecido...-¡lárgate si no quieres ver como una de tus 7 vidas se va al traste!  
-Siempre lo he dicho, eres el que tiene más mal genio de todos...-se sentó a su lado...-¿qué te preocupa chaval?..-vio como el saiyan le lanzaba miradas crueles..-¡vale, ya sé que jamás dirás lo que te pasa por la cabeza, pero yo puede leer la mente y...!  
-Ya lo sé...-le dijo...-no soy tan tonto como Kakarotto...  
-Si fuera tonto, no hubiera montado todo este jaleo...-le cuestionó..-aunque ha echo que todos los guerreros parezcan bailarinas, ahora nadie les tomara enserio..¡que desperdicio!.

Nuevamente el silencio inundo el lugar..

-¿Te preguntarás qué algo aquí verdad?...-le preguntó con una ceja levantada...  
-Concretamente por que rayos estás a mí lado...-se levantó...-no quiero tu presencia cerca de la mía, me das asco..

Meneó la cabeza...

-He venido por que he escuchado tus ruegos y he decidido ayudarte...-vio la cara de sorpresa del saiyan...-y también por que te has sentado cerca de la entrada de la casa de mi novia, y si quiero verla...-le señaló.

Vegeta se quedo sorprendido, no sabía que ese animal tenía una novia. Escuchó un ronroneo desde el interior y se dio cuenta que dos pares de orejas salían de ahí y unos ojos cristalinos que poco a poco se dejaban ver, haciendo que el cuerpo de la novia del gato se viera.

-¡UN CONEJO!...-gritó Vegeta...-¿tu novia es un conejo?¡pero sí tú eres un gato!  
-¿Y?...-se cuestionó...-en el amor todo vale, no importa las razas, ni el color, ni los genes y mucho menos que tenga los dientes enormes y te hagan constantemente heridas en el cuerpo..  
-¡Pero que asco!...-su rostro se azulo...-no quiero saber nada sobre esos dientes y que hace con ellos, estando tú por medio...

Una sonrisa de Maestro Karin asomó su rostro peludo, era picarona, comenzó a perseguir a su novia al interior de la cueva y antes de entrar...  
-Vé y no seas tonto en cuanto a bailar a Bulma, te aseguro que ella lo esta deseando y así le demuestras que eres el mejor en todo el terreno físico, espiritual y sexual..-le guiño el ojo, ante el leve sonrojo del saiyan...-suerte monstruo arrrrgggg.

Y desapareció dejándolo solo y sonrojado, al final, ha tenido que ser ese bichejo que le diera un consejo, ver para creer. Y ante eso, observo el cielo, se estaba oscurenciendo por momentos, y una sonrisa se dejo ver. Ahora o nunca y despego, con un nuevo rumbo. Ir a ver a Bulma.  
En Capsule Corp, Bulma estaba cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo cuando...

-Mamá¿dónde está papá?..-se apoyó en la almohada...-no lo he visto en la cena.  
-Se habrá ido a entrenar..-le contestó al guiñarle un ojo...-tu sabes muy bien como es..  
-Ya pero...-se detuvo...-desde hace unos días estaba raro y más cuando ha pasado lo de esta tarde¿os habéis peleado?.  
-¿Raro?...-repitió la palabra..-no entiendo por que...-se puso a pensar, pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, ahora no debía hacerlo y menos delante de su hijo para preocuparle...-no nos hemos peleado y tu padre siempre ha sido asi, no es nada extraña la actitud de él...-le sonrió.

Trunks asintió y se tumbó en su cama..

-Buenas noche mamá..  
-Buenas noches mi vida..

Y cerró la puerta, se movió dos pasos y se derrumbo, su Vegeta había actuado de forma extraña y no sabía por que, le daba miedo que los fantasmas del pasado volvieran a venir.  
-¿En dónde estarás Vegeta?..-susurró con pena.

Mientras tanto la puerta de una casa se abría y allí entre la penumbra, solo se dejaba escuchar gemidos y ruidos de besos rotos y continuos, una mano se deslizo por la pared para encender la luz y ante eso, la pareja de jóvenes seguían igual que antes, acariciándose, besándose, riéndose, una gran combinación y donde la excitación se dejaba ver...  
-Me ha gustado como has bailado Gohan...-soltó suavemente Videl...-estoy más caliente que la moto de un hippie.  
-¿Enserio?...-alzó las cejas...-pensé que te troncharías de nosotros...-besó sus labios nuevamente..  
-¿Yo?...-se señaló a sí misma, mientras retrocedia dos pasos...-al contrario me ha gustado de lo lindo, así que siéntate en el sofá que ahora mismo viene tu premio..  
-¿Premio?..-repitió con curiosidad..-Videl nosotros estabamos...-se acercó a ella, para continuar con su labor, cuando Videl se alejo más y le negó...  
-Siéntate o te quedas sin premio..-le guiñó el ojo..-te aseguro que te gustará mucho.

Asintió y se sentó en el sofá, viendo como su novia se alejaba de él, y comenzó a rezar a Dende de que por favor que nadie viniera a molestarlo que ahora estaba muy ocupado.  
En lo alto del cielo, en la plataforma celestial. Piccolo junto con Yamsha estaban sentados en unos sillones y observaban una puerta...

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Piccolo?...-preguntó curiosamente...  
-Estamos dándole un cástigo a Dende...-le respondió con los brazos cruzados...  
-¿Un cástigo?...-preguntó asombrado...-¿cómo vas a castigarle si estamos sentados y observando una puerta?.  
-Detrás de esa puerta esta el mejunje de la cuestión...-le observó de reojo con una sonrisa...-se ha pasado todos estos días riéndose a costa de todos vosotros y por que no decirlo, también me ha llevado la contraria, así que se merece un cástigo ejemplar..  
-Me pregunto que clase de cástigo será...-murmuró pausadamente y bostezó...-que lo haga pronto que me esta entrando el sueño...

Momo se acercó a Piccolo y le extendió un vaso de agua bien fría, Yamsha al verlo se incorporó y levántando la mano..

-¿Me puede traer un cubata bien fresco?...-vio la negación del conguito..-¿Por qué?...-alzo el rostro con morros..  
-No hay de eso...-soltó Momo..-solo hay bebidas nutritivas y saludables, eso es malo para el cuerpo..  
-¡Qué soso!..-se tiró en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y...-tráeme un vaso de leche bien caliente con galletas.

Y Momo asintió. Mientras tanto en el interior de la sala, Dende estaba sentado en el suelo llorando amargamente y mirando de reojo su cástigo, aspiro aire y volvió a soltarlo, snif!..¿por qué él? con lo bueno que era, dulce y sensible.  
Y muy lejos, concretamente en la casa SON, Gokuh había entrado en su cuarto después de haber dejado a Goten durmiendo plácidamente en el suyo. Al abrir la puerta se la encontró iluminada con velas rojas y un aroma un tanto extraño. Arrugo la nariz,¿qué era este olor?, se fue hacía sus sobacos, haber si le cantaban, pero nada, olían a rosas, sonrio ante esa idea, coloco una mano en su boca y expulso aire, tal vez su aliento oliera a un muerto, pero nada, nuevamente olía genial...¿entonces?, encogió los hombros. Vio una silueta y giró su mirada hacía ella, abrió la boca de la sorpresa, Milk estaba con una bata rosa y el cabello suelto..

-Milk..-susurró..  
-Hola oso..-comentó pícaramente, paso su lengua por sus labios y le guiñó el ojo, aquí Gokuh explotó...-pensé que te habías olvidado de mí..-puso morros fingidos y comenzó a caminar hasta él, nuestro saiyan no se podía mover, sus ojos como platos veían como su esposa la siempre tranquila se movía seductoramente, jamás la había visto de esa manera y le estaba gustando..-por que no te sientas en la cama..-paso un dedo por el pecho duro y suave de Gokuh...-que esto va a ser algo que no vas a olvidar..  
-Te lo aseguro...-colocó sus manos en la cadera de Milk pero ella las aparto y le nego con el dedo...  
-Espera un poco, así que sí quieres probarme, tendrás que tumbarte en la cama...

En unos segundos se movió rápidamente. Se sento y vio como Milk se giraba y traía una silla, ese gesto lo sorprendió mucho pero prefirio no hablar. Milk extrajo un mando de los bolsillos de la bata y apreto al OK. donde una suave música se comenzó a escuchar. Era Enya. Luego la mujer se quedo completamente mirando a su marido y hablo..

-¿Te han contado alguna vez quienes son Adan y Eva?...  
-No¿son importantes?...  
-Dicen que son los primeros humanos que habitaron la Tierra...-explicó ella seriamente...-asi que tienes el honor de conocer a Eva.  
-¿Eva?...-alzó las cejas...-te equivocas Milk no conozco a ninguna Eva, no sabía que existía. Solo conozco a tres mujeres y ninguna más..-se cruzó de brazos...-aunque tal vez cuando era pequeño pero..¡no!..-se colocó las manos en el mentón..-ni me suena ese nombre, lo siento mi vida...-la miro, viendo como apretaba los puños con fuerza...-¿Es algun pariente tuyo que desconozca?¿nos van a hacer una visita?¡¡genial!!..-aplaudió felizmente..  
-¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!...-le gritó con rabia, haciendo que Gokuh pegará un brinco...-¡¡es una fábula!!!  
-¡Ah vale!..-exclamó triste...-me has confundido...

Milk meneó la cabeza, su hombre no era listo en algunas cosas y como siguiera así, no obtendría una noche placentera. Asi que decidio ir al grano y dejar que los envolvieran a otra dimensión, la placentera.  
Se quitó seductoramente la bata rosa y allí, como estaba nuestra querida Eva, con solo una hoja de algarrobo tapando su femenidad, su cabello se dirigio hacía sus senos y sus mejillas se encendieron, nunca había echo algo como esto y sentía vergüenza, pero se animo mucho al contemplar con Gokuh estaba nervioso, sudaba y el temblor se dejaba ver en su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, le había gustado mucho..  
Y dejando unos momentos a Gokuh y ¿EVA?, nuestro príncipe volaban a una gran velocidad, debía ir cuanto antes a su hogar y demostrarle a Bulma que él era el mejor en todo. Aterrizo y vio su hogar en penumbras, lo más seguro es que estubieran durmiendo. Vio su cámara de gravedad y un brillo de maldad lo inundo, iba a hacer algo increíble, lo más maravilloso del mundo y él se encargaría de todo. Entró en su cámara y la encendió, vio el lugar y era perfecto, ante una velocidad de infarto, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y saliendo hasta su hogar, trayendo cosas, moviéndolas, todo esto sin hacer ningún ruido.  
Regresando con nuestros dos jovencitos, Gohan estaba medio dormido, bostezó y nuevamente sus ojos se estaban cerrando, estaba tardando demasiado Videl. Se estiró y la luz de la sala comenzó a menguar, observó a su alrededor para ver como la mano de Videl se dejaba ver, se aplaudio a si mismo y sonrió, esto le iba a gustar mucho. Videl saco una pierna y los ojos de Gohan la miraron un millón de veces, y ante el apareció la conejita de PlayBoy, con una zanahoria.

-Hola mí conejón...-soltó con humor..  
-Hola mi conejita...-le siguió el juego...-¿Se te ha perdido algo?  
-Quiero que mi conejito coma algo sabroso...-comentó con mas morbo ante la boca abierta de Gohan...-quiero ver como un agujero de conejito es tapado con cuidado y seducción por tí...-le señaló, mordió la zanahoria...-¿me harás el favor?.  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...-aulló como un lobo.

Videl apartó la zanahoria y fue hacía él con el menear de sus caderas, mirándolo con fijación y sonriendo ante su victoria. Gohan tragó saliva y notó como su pulso se estaba acelerando a cada paso. Estiró su rostro hacía ella y Videl colocó las manos en su rostro...

-Vas a ver conmigo las estrellas y todas las constelaciones existentes...-susurró, se fue hacía la oreja de Gohan y la mordisqueó, él se movió.  
-A sus órdenes mi capitán...-susurró.

Videl sacó un pequeño mando y coloco la radio, allí se escuchaba la banda sonora de Braveheart. Las batallas, la tensión y la vistoria que iban a experimentar ambos jóvenes se reflejaba en estaba excitante banda sonora. Videl le tendió la mano y este accedió a ella, el saiyan la abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, las orejas, las mejillas, la comirsura de sus labios, gimiendo y respirando acaloradamente. Comenzaron a moverse, a hacer un baile íntimo. En un rápido movimiento, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarla mejor, metiendo la lengua en su interior, agarrando su rostro, bajando por el hasta el cuello, tronco, cadera y volviéndolas a subir hasta sus pechos, pero ella no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo y lo demás es sabido por todos, los cielos se abrieron y los agujeros se cerraron, y solo entro la serpiente de un solo ojo.

Retornando hasta el Palacio Celestial, Yamsha estaba con su vaso de leche caliente con su galletas, mojando una en ese contenido líquido, el fiel servidor las había traido con una bandeja, Piccolo chasqueó los dedos y Momo se presentó con un teclado, el humano se sorprendió por esta actitud y...  
-Toca..-ordenó Piccolo...-algo que le vaya a pelo con Dende.

Se dejo escuchar la música del circo. Piccolo movía felizmente la cabeza, Mono estaba nuevamente metido en su función de DJ´S y Yamsha abría la boca con curiosidad. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Dende disfrazado de payaso.  
La galleta que estaba mojada cayo al vaso, dejando a un Yamsha plerpejo. Piccolo aplaudía y...

-Haz el espéctaculo para nosotros bufón...  
-Voy a quedar marcado para toda mi vida...-soltó apenado el Kami...  
-Tranquilo esa pena tan grande la pasarás en grupo, por que esta siendo grabado...-concluyó Piccolo con maldad...-es una vengaza.  
-Que mente más maquiávelica y cruel tienes Piccolo...-sentenció Yamsha.

Y allí estaba Dende bailando con una pelota de plástico, apretando una flor para que saliera agua, haciendo muñecos con globos y sobretodo, se apretaba su nariz roja ante cualquier cosa. Piccolo reía y Yamsha estaba pálido, no se imagino jamás eso. La verdad es que Piccolo tenía aun un lado infantil, parece ser que siempre le gustaron mucho los payasos.  
Y volviendo con el príncipe de los saiyans, nuestro amado Vegeta ya tenía toda su cámara de gravedad lista, alzó su vista y se fijo en que la ventana de su habitación estaba apagada, no se lo pensó dos veces y alzo el vuelo hacía allí, debía llevarse a su mujer a la nueva base, aunque solo fuera para esta noche.  
Las ventanas estaban semi abiertas y empujándolas suavemente, se coló en su propio cuarto. Y la vio allí durmiendo. Se acercó y se fijo en como su rostro estaba mojado, se extraño y paso su dedo por sus mejillas, se lo llevo a la boca y...

-Salado...-su mirada se entristecio en unos segundos...-¿ha estado llorando? seguro que por mí...-acercó sus labios a su frente y la beso...-pero ahora disfrutarás de todo Bulma, te lo prometo.

La cogió suavemente entre sus brazos y se largo de ahí, por donde había venido. Apreto el botón de la entrada de su nave y entraron en ese mundo, en donde la pasión y demás cosas se adueñarían de todo. La tumbó en un sofá que había traido, y tragando saliva.  
La beso esta vez en los labios, tan cálidos y suaves. Y fue respondidó por ese acto, Bulma colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su hombre y siguió atrayéndolo hacía ella, con más hambre. Abrió los ojos y...

-Vegeta¿dónde estamos?...-preguntó extrañada...  
-En la cámara de gravedad...-le respondió con una sonrisa, separándose de ella y con los brazos cruzados...-¿está distinta eh?...-vio la sorpresa de la mujer...-pero no te acostumbres, que solo sera por esta vez..  
-¿Cómo?...-preguntó curiosa...-¿de qué hablas?  
-Bulma hoy sabrás que es un verdadero baile, por que yo el príncipe de los saiyans te lo va a mostrar uno completamente distinto...  
-¿QUE?...

Y vio como la sonrisa de Vegeta estaba siendo más maléfica que cualquier otra, estaba asombrada con las palabras de su saiyan. Y encima estaba preocupada, no sabía si era cierto o es que estaba en un sueño. El saiyan se alejó de ella y apretando el botón de la radio comenzó a sonar la banda sonora de Gladiator.  
Dejando a estos dos tortolos, Gokuh y ¿EVA? estaban mirandose fijamente, el saiyan tragó saliva y vio como su Milk comenzaba a mover las caderas con sensualidad, no podía creérselo, le estaba haciendo un baile privado. ¡Que ilusión!, la mujer agarró uno de sus senos y los comenzó a masajear ante la sorpresa de Gokuh que en unos momentos había desaparecido de la cama y estaba sentado justo enfrente de ella, alzando el rostro con picardia, viendo la secuencia más cerca, Milk con un gran esfuerzo y producto de una buena flexibilidad, acercó su lengua a su seno y lo lamió escasamente. Aquí Gokuh se transformó en SSJ2 haciendo que la mujer se estampará contra la pared.

-¡¡GOKUH!!...-le gritó adolorida...-¿qué haces?  
-¡¡EXPLOTAR DE LUJURIA!!...-le devolvió el grito, y nuevamente su respiración chocaba contra la de ella...-y no puedo esperar más, por que me voy a consumir si no te hago mía.

Las mejillas de Milk se sonrojaron, su Gokuh estaba reclamando su propiedad, pero con gran esfuerzo colocó sus manos en los pechos duros de él y lo aparto.  
-Primero el baile y después jugamos¿ok?.  
-Vale Milk pero no tardes mucho..-le ronroneo.  
-Lo bueno se hace esperar Gokuh.

Y el asintió como su "ama" le había dicho, aunque dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se sentó justo delante de ella, no tenía intenciones de irse más lejos, quería verlo claramente, cada movimiento, cada gesto, vamos cada músculo de su adorada mujer. Milk respiró hondamente y continuo moviendo su cintura con gracia y sensualidad, con movimientos claros y concirsos. Cogió su dedo indice y se lo llevo a la boca, la lengua de Gokuh ya tenía un kilómetro de distancia, se le había alargado considerablemente, la mujer chupeteo su dedo y comenzó a sacarlo de su boca, haciendo ejes en su rostro, bajandolo por su cuello, aquí Gokuh trago saliva de la excitación que estaba sintiendo, y llego al principio de sus senos, hizo un círculo en ellos y...todo finalizo.  
Gokuh se tiro a sus labios, quería comérsela entera, disfrutarla dentro de él, no podía esperar más y hacerla suya, ya estaba cansado de no tenerla entre sus brazos. Milk intentó quitárselo pero...

-Lo siento Milk pero no te dejaré ir, no puedo esperar más..-la estampó dulcemente contra la pared y acercando sus labios a su oido...-aquí y ahora.  
-Lo que desees mi Gokuh..-sonrió ella con victoria...-eres mío.  
Él le tapó la boca con su mano y lamiendo su cuello, comenzó a masajearlo y bajando cada centímetro de su piel.  
Y nuevamente lo demás es sabido por todos, los cielos se abrieron y los agujeros se cerraron, y solo entro la serpiente de un solo ojo.

Piccolo estaba en el suelo tirado, su cuerpo le dolía mucho y miles de diminutas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, no podía más, esto iba a acabar con él, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Yamsha estaba impactado con todo lo de su alrededor, que continuaba sentado en la silla, viendo a Dende hacer figuritas con los globos.  
-Piccolo esta fatal, como se nota que no ha tenido una infancia bonita...-susurro melancólicamente Yamsha.

Y llegando al final de todo. Vegeta apretó el interruptor y bajo la intensidad de las luces, Bulma estaba sorprendida y su corazón se movía con mucha agitación, su príncipe iba a bailar para ella, era increíble y fantástico, sonrió con malicia.  
Sus manos se colocaron en su nunca y movió su cintura, de atrás hacía delante, bajo sus manos por el contorno de su propio cuerpo, y al llegar a su zona personal, le guiño el ojo y le nego el dedo..  
-Eso será más tarde..-le explicó.

Se paso una mano por su cabello, coloco uno de sus dedos por sus labios y lo paso sútilmente lanzándole un beso. Al sonreir, la perfecta dentadura de Vegeta brillo con intensidad y con una bala, comenzó a correr hacía ella y cuando estaba a unos pocos metros, se deslizo hasta allí con las rodillas, llego hasta los pies de Bulma y ella seguía asombrada, y comenzó a deslizarse por las piernas, subiendo poco a poco, masajeando cada trozo de piel, llego hasta sus rodillas y las beso a ambas por igual, deslizo sus manos por los perfectos muslos de ella, pasando por su cintura, sus senos y llegó hasta su cuello, aquí depositó otro beso más poderoso que antes y llego hasta sus labios, los lamió sensualmente y susurrándole en el oido..

-Disfruta cada momento, por que solo será un pase..

Finalizando este acto con un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la mujer.  
Bulma se había quedado en estado de Shock. El saiyan se separó de ella con más malicia y se detubo, hizo un rápido movimiento y sus manos se movía por todo su cuerpo, una de ella capturo uno de sus bien formados pechos y lo masajeo, levanto su mano hacía ella y soplo. Con la otra mano se golpeó suavemente el trasero. Se agacho y gateando hasta ella, comenzo a aullar..

-Quiero tu carne junto con la mía..-ronroneo.  
Ella se sonrojó y sonrió, se desplomo sútilmente hasta el suelo abriéndole los brazos y sentada en sus rodillas...  
-Ven mi monito lindo...-dijo sexymente...-que te espera tu tigresa.

Vegeta continuó su camino, moviendo deliberadamente su trasero con complicidad, el brillo en sus ojos estaba marcado por la lujuría y el desenfreno sexual. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la agarró en un abrazo protector y la tumbó en el suelo. Se colocó encima y comenzó a masajearla, a lamer cada centímetro de su piel..  
-Me vuelves loco..

Agarró el cuello del saiyan con sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos, con más pasión, malicia y deseo que antes. Muchos sentimientos mezclados con un claro objetivo. Los cielos se abrieron y los agujeros se cerraron, y solo entro la serpiente de un solo ojo.  
A la mañana siguiente solo había cuerpos desnudos abrazados a cada uno, todos habían bailado de una manera distinta a sus parejas, haciendo que la mayoria de ellos no llegaron hasta el final, por que la necesidad biológica no quería aguantar más. Bulma abrió los ojos y un flash la abordó, ella no había bailado, sonrió al pensarlo y en la suerte que había tenido en no hacerlo, ahora solo estaba en su mente el baile de su príncipe. Dende se desperezó y bostezó, su mente comenzó a regobinar lo sucedido ayer, se habían reido de él, apretó sus dientes con rabia y vio su cámara. Sonrió. Ahora se vengaría él.

Con su magia y por que había practicado mucho, hizo aparecer un rotulador negro, vio el rostro de su Sensei e ideo algo.  
-Soy pequeño pero matón Piccolo...  
Y hay vemos como se entretenia nuestro simpático Dios haciendo garabatos en el rostro del namekiano mayor, iba a crear su propio cuadro de Picasso vivo.

_**FIN **_

Holas! lamentablemente este fic ha llegado a su fin y sinceramente me da mucha pena. He disfrutado mucho creandolo y le tengo un verdadero cariño, a parte de eso, ha sido un buen reto.  
Espero que hayan disfrutando de el y les haya robado una sonrisa, por que de eso consistia pasar un buen momento.  
Mientras tanto tengo que acabar otros, asi que, me despido de vosotros, pero solo de este fic y gracias a todos por los reviews que he recibido y que me han animado a seguir.  
Un fuerte abrazo, saludo y disfrutar de todo.  
.GRACIAS.  



End file.
